A Home
by Kat271
Summary: Takes place after The Telling. Five years later, Sydney must deal with her missing past, and her unknown future.--Final
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yeah it's all JJ's, but a girl can dream!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It had been almost five years, and they had gone by surprisingly fast; especially the last few. Nicole barely recognized him as he walked into the office. She watched him through the glass window which separated her office from the main one. She closed the shades slightly so that he couldn't see her watching him. He hadn't changed much. He still looked amazing in a suit, and still kept his hair short, and his face stubley. He walked straight to the receptionist, and showed her a picture. She had to assume of course that it was of her. She had told the receptionist previously that if anyone had called or come into the office looking for a "Sydney Bristow," or with her picture, she was to tell them she knew nothing.  
  
Sharon, the receptionist, had been very nice about the whole thing. She didn't ask any questions but followed her instructions perfectly. Nicole watched as he asked Sharon again and again if she knew the woman in the picture, but she denied it very believably. He was visibly frustrated; however he finally gave up and stalked out of the office. At first she was unsure of what to do. Should she follow him? Should she reveal herself? She decided against the latter, but did indeed follow him as he left the office. With a quick nod to Sharon, she was out the door. He walked swiftly out to the parking lot and got into the passenger side of a black sedan. In the driver's seat was a nondescript young man, who she assumed was another agent. She watched from behind a bush as they drove off.  
  
When she re-entered her office Sharon looked at her quizzically. She didn't have the energy to explain, so she gave her a half hearted smile, went into her office, and closed the door. As she sat down at her desk, she looked at the large picture, framed and positioned on her desk. The little boy looked so beautiful sitting among a field of flowers. She'd taken the picture herself, and had realized a never before seen passion for photography. She assumed that it was a trait she inherited from her mother. She thought about the boy, and the day that she had taken his picture. He was watching a butterfly pass overhead, and then looked at her yelling "Look mommy, a flutter-bye." She snapped the picture immediately. His look was of intense joy, and amazement. This look was the one she often found on his face, for to him, everything was a wonder.  
  
He was constantly seeking out knowledge. He was always asking questions and taking in the world as quickly as possible. He never ceased to amaze her. He was so intelligent, and quick to assimilate new information. He was much more astute than any of the four-year-olds she'd encountered. Of course, he'd always been very smart. He'd learned to walk, and talk much earlier than any of the books she'd read predicted. And he was learning to read at an incredible rate. He was her son alright; always quietly observing, but never afraid to jump in and be in the middle of the action. He was everything to her.  
  
But the unexpected visitor at her office today worried her immensely. She doubted that the negative reply from the receptionist was going to deter him from his search. She was amazed that he'd found her here, she'd covered her tracks so well. But that was Michael Vaughn. She should have known that he would never stop looking for her. Even after all these years, he was still in hot pursuit; and this was what worried her most. He hadn't come close to finding her in the early years. She only had to move when she felt it was necessary. But he had never been able to catch up to her. In fact the times that she had backtracked she'd discovered that he'd reached her location only to find that he was four or five days too late. She was good at what she did, and she knew that he knew that. She just thought that he would have given up by now. Evidently he hadn't, and she was now having to contemplate weather to pick up and move her life again. This time tough it was more than just moving her life. Ryan had established a life here too. He was attending pre- school. He had friends, and play dates. He went to birthday parties, and had friends over to play. He loved it here, how could she change his world so drastically? Before it had always been her life, but this time they had been able to stay long enough to put down roots. She liked knowing where the grocery store was, and knowing the quickest way to yoga class. They had lived here almost nine months and she was enjoying actually having a life. Ryan was supposed to start soccer in the spring, and she was already a few months into the semester. She was teaching now, sixth grade. She taught English, Social Studies, and several before school language courses; she even filled in for the gym teacher on occasion. She loved her job, and the school she worked at. But in the true form of her life, something had to come and mess up her complete happiness.  
  
Lookout Mountain, Colorado. It was only twenty minutes from Denver, but also up high enough to breathe the fresh mountain air. She loved the mountain breeze, and the road, and she even loved the snow. It was different from any other place she lived. Totally opposite of LA or Texas, Atlanta, or Washington D.C. Here, she could lose herself.  
  
Nicole decided. She would do everything possible to keep the life she had built here with Ryan. She would only move if absolutely necessary. She would go about her business, but keep special care to watch for nondescript black sedans, and men in unusually starched suits. She looked at the clock. 3:47, damn, she was late to get Ryan. He was in a pre-school program that went from 8-3:45 every day. Some days she would leave him in aftercare, in order to finish u some work, but most of the time she liked to pick him up on time. She hurriedly got her things together and made her way to her car. She took a quick visual sweep of the parking lot, and surrounding area, before heading across the lot to her recently purchased, used, black Pathfinder.  
  
Twenty minutes later she and Ryan were pulling into the garage of their house. Well, actually it wasn't a house it was a town-home, but it was home.  
  
"Mommy can I watch a moobie?" Ryan said as she unbuckled his car-seat and he scrambled down to the ground.  
  
"I suppose you could watch a movie, which one would you like to watch?"  
  
"Umm.I think the one about the monsters." He ran toward the garage door and let himself in, yelling "Monsters, monsters", the entire time. She grabbed her bag out of the front seat and walked down the driveway to get the mail. It was late October and the air was getting colder. She shivered a little as she opened the mail box. After retrieving the mail from inside, she looked around and checked for any signs of suspicious activity. She then headed into the house and put on Monster's Inc. for Ryan.  
  
"Mommy can I have some popcorn?"  
  
"No sweetie mommy's going to make dinner soon, and you know what it's your favorite!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spaghetti!  
  
"P-sketti! Yay!" He said as he jumped off the couch with his arms spread out like an airplane.  
  
Late that evening she was working on perfecting the spaghetti sauce while Ryan finished up his movie, when the phone rang. She reached for the cordless phone while adding a dash of red wine to her sauce.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Nicole, hi it's Sharon." She put down the bottle of wine.  
  
"Hi Sharon, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I was just calling to make sure you were alright though."  
  
"Oh thanks but I'm fine. Thank you for covering for me, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."  
  
"It's really no problem hun, I just worry about you and Ryan, that's all."  
  
"Well thank you, but we're doing just fine. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes of course dear, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone. It was sweet of Sharon to call and check up on her. No one else was there to do it, that was for sure. She stirred the sauce again, as her mind drifted back to the man who was looking for her. For so long part of her had wanted him to find them. She'd wanted him to come to her rescue and take her back to the life she'd had before. But now any hope of that was gone. She'd resolved herself long ago to keep running. Well, to keep her distance from that life. She wasn't Sydney Bristow anymore. She was Nicole Callaway, a teacher, and a mother. Sydney Bristow had been ditched along time ago in LA, along with the CIA, and all the screwed up pieces of that life.  
  
She had been so rapped up in her reverie, that she hadn't heard the timer go off.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy I can't hear turn off the o-ben!" Ryan squealed from the living room. She quickly turned off the timer and opened the oven to find the garlic bread, a little on the crispy side. She set the bread and the plates out on the table and then served herself, and Ryan a plate of spaghetti. She heard Ryan turn off the TV.  
  
"Ryan, sweetie dinner's ready."  
  
"Yay," he yelled, " I'm hungry!" He ran into the kitchen and sat down at his usual spot at the table.  
  
Nicole laid the plates down and took her usual spot at the table as well. Ryan took one bite and Nicole knew that he didn't like it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's spaghetti goofy, eat up!"  
  
"It tastes funny!"  
  
"Do you want other sauce instead of mommy's special sauce?"  
  
"Yes please." He said smiling a big toothy grin.  
  
Later, after the fiasco of dinner. Sydney sat down to read Ryan a book before bed. She actually wasn't the one doing the reading. Ryan read beautifully, but she was still working on the correct way to say movie, and watermelon. But he was learning so fast. She was amazed by everything he said. Finally when they were done reading Ryan climbed up into his bed and grabbed his elephant. For some reason a teddy bear just didn't do it for him, he had to have this particular elephant. Nicole lightly kissed his forehead and turned off the light.  
  
"Mommy..I love you!" he said as he nodded off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie." She closed his door.  
  
Nicole didn't have to make it fully down the stair to realize something was wrong. She hadn't left the curtains closed, and she certainly hadn't set the deadbolt on the door. She paused for a moment still three steps from the bottom, and listened. Someone was in the kitchen. Carefully she made her way back up the stairs and into her bedroom. She quickly found her cell phone and dialed 911, but instead of pressing send she pocketed the phone. It was ready to call the police if need be. Next she reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and withdrew from it a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. 


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there in her kitchen. Just knowing it was her kitchen made him feel all sorts of emotions he couldn't describe. He was looking at a picture of her and a little boy. Obviously it was her son. He'd found out about the boy about two years ago, when he'd found a stuffed elephant which they'd left in a hotel room. The elephant was the final piece in a puzzle. Of course he should have known about the child sooner, but he realized that he was in denial. Was the kid the reason she'd left him?  
  
He looked at this picture of her and the boy. They looked so happy together, playing soccer in some far off field. The boy looked like her, and he had to assume that he was her son. But who was his father? Had she met someone after she'd left? There were no signs that someone else was with them. They looked really, truly happy together in the picture. She had the most amazing smile, she always had. He could never forget that smile, or how it made him feel inside. He had known the first time that he saw her smile that he loved her.  
  
He was torn away from his memory when he heard the creak of the stairs. He stood their waiting for her. He knew that she must have already realized his presence. This was it. The moment he'd searched for, for five long years. It was finally happening.  
  
She stood for a moment before rounding the corner from the living room into the kitchen. Then using her well honed skills, she rounded the corner, gun first. By the time she realized who it was standing before her, she found her self poised and ready to shoot.  
  
"Sydney, it's me." He said trying to calm her down. It didn't help.  
  
"How the hell did you find me." She spat, still holding the gun aimed at his head.  
  
"Sydney, I've only been looking for the last five years. I was ready to give up after going to your school, but I was convinced to check out the lead at the pre-school. You were evidently in a hurry, and didn't notice me standing in the hallway as you passed. Sydney, please, put he gun down."  
  
She slowly lowered her weapon, but kept her finger poised on the trigger.  
  
"Sydney I." he started but she cut him off.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd given up." She admitted slowly, looking at him firmly in the eye.  
  
"Sydney, I couldn't..I would have never given up. I needed to know why, I still need to know why."  
  
"Why, I thought you understood why, but then again you're standing in my kitchen, so I guess you didn't understand, did you."  
  
"Sydney if you thought that I could ever understand why you'd leave. you were gravely mistaken. Sydney please can we sit down and talk rationally?"  
  
"No, not here. Not with my."she stopped, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"Ryan. You don't want to wake him up, I understand. Let's just sit down and talk, please Sydney, that's all I want."  
  
"Is it really, Vaughn? I mean you've spent five years looking for me so that we could talk?"  
  
"Yes Sydney, please." He slowly backed up and sat down at her kitchen table. She thought for a moment and then put the gun in the back of her jeans. She slowly made her way to the table and sat down.  
  
"What is it you want to talk about?" She said trying not to sound as impatient as she felt.  
  
"I want to know what it is that made you leave that night. Was it me, and Alice?" He asked the question slowly, hoping she wouldn't respond badly to it.  
  
"You, no Vaughn it wasn't just you. It was everything. My mother.."She paused and physically had to fight back the tears." It was you, and it was. it was the fact that I was pregnant, and I had no idea how that had happened." She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. She looked into his eyes, and remembered the man she had once loved. he was still inside this man, she could see it. The way he looked at her with a sort of longing, but so much frustration, and worry clouded everything.  
  
"So you just decided to leave?" He said trying hard not to make it sound like an accusation.  
  
"I just decided to get the hell out of there. I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to leave the life that I had. It was all too much. I mean my mother was dead, you were married, you had kids now. I mean my life was nothing like the one I'd left before.. those two years." She wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked at Vaughn. He looked away when she'd mentioned her disappearance.  
  
"So you wanted a new life, without the CIA, without all that bull shit, without me.I understand. But Sydney you just left.I was so afraid that..that you'd been taken again." He was having to fight back tears now, she could tell.  
  
"I didn't want a life without you Vaughn, but how the hell was that going to ever happen. I was pregnant, you had a wife and two kids. I mean two years had gone by and . the life that was there for me when I got back, was one that I couldn't stand living in."  
  
"I know Sydney. I. at that time the life I was living wasn't one I wanted to live either, but finding you. it changed everything for me. And then to lose you again.."  
  
"I'm sorry about everything I put you through Vaughn I really am, but all I want now is to leave that all behind. And I have. Ryan and I like it here. We're just fine, and I am tired of running from you Vaughn. I just want to live, that's all. Before I wasn't living my life I was living a life that someone had thrown me into. This is my life, and I am finally living Vaughn." 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is living Sydney? Running all over the country? Running from me?" He stopped and looked down. He was obviously more hurt by her leaving than she'd wanted to realize.  
  
"Vaughn I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plans, I'm sorry I had to do what I did, but I'm happy here. Ryan is happy here. And we are tired of running. I'm tired of Ryan's sad eyes looking up at me when I tell him we're moving again. No, I like it here. And I don't want to change my life again."  
  
"I don't want you to have to either. But.. Sydney I made mistakes when you were. gone. I admit that, and you have no idea how much I regret everything. But things have changed so much in the last seven years. A lot has changed since you ran away. But one thing hasn't changed, ever. Sydney somehow, somewhere deep inside of me I can't forget you, I can't move on, and I can't live a lie, I have never stopped loving you Sydney." He wiped a tear from his eye, as she sat there staring at him. She was in a state of shock. She had made herself forget her feelings for him long ago. It wasn't as if she didn't want to still love him, but her feelings were buried so deep down, that she wasn't even sure that they were still there. "Say something Sydney." He pleaded with her.  
  
"I. I don't know what to say. I mean you told me before. that you still had feelings for me, but you were married, and my life had just fallen apart. Of course I still loved you then, but.I couldn't have stopped loving you, because I couldn't remember anything."  
  
"Do you remember anything now?" He looked at her with an expression of disbelief.  
  
"Not exactly." She said trying to form an explanation. "I've had dreams. But I don't know if they are real, or memories, or what they are. Slone erased my memory of whatever he did to me seven years ago. All I have left are the dreams."  
  
"What do you dream about?" His tone was softer.  
  
"I dream about .I can't do this right now Vaughn. I ."  
  
"It's alright Sydney. I just..I can't tell you what it's like to be sitting here with you right now. I.I have waited so long to be even in the same room with you."  
  
"What about your wife?" She couldn't look at him as she asked. It was too painful.  
  
"Alice died two years ago, of cancer."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She said, trying in vain to sound sincere. She really was sorry to hear that Alice died, cancer was a horrible thing from anyone to go through.  
  
"Yeah, well she didn't have long after she was diagnosed, and she didn't suffer most. I think the hardest thing for her was letting go of her boys."  
  
"You had children?" she asked not fully certain she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"She had children before we were married. Two boys, Alex and Damien."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know. What happened to them."  
  
"Well when Alice found out she had cancer, I offered to adopt them. They weren't actually Alice's children, they were her step children, but she had adopted them when she married her previous husband. I grew to love the boys while I was married to Alice, and when she was diagnosed terminally, I told her I'd take care of them."  
  
"Wow, that's really great of you."  
  
"well, I haven't been the best father-figure while I've been chasing after you. But they're old enough now."  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Alex is 14 and Damien is 15."  
  
"Wow, they are old. Where are they now?"  
  
"They stay with my mother when I'm out of town."  
  
"Are you still with the CIA," She wasn't sure she wanted to know this either.  
  
"Yes, although I am going to get fired if I keep taking leave to look for you." He laughed a kind of sad, yet ironic laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble."  
  
"No, Sydney." He sighed. "It doesn't matter now. I found you."  
  
"What do you expect will happen next?"  
  
"Sydney I didn't came here with any expectations, how could I? I came here to see your face, and to tell you that I still loved you, no matter what you think. I came here to tell you that and to also tell you. that your father.."  
  
"What about him?" Sydney said coldly.  
  
"He's sick Sydney. He's not bad yet, but the doctors say he'll only deteriorate. I know that you don't want to hear this but, he needs you Sydney. He's constantly asking me about you."  
  
"I can't.. I don't care." She said as she stood up and walked across the kitchen. She stood at the kitchen sink and looked out the window.  
  
"Okay.I'm sorry I mentioned it. I don't want to fight with you Sydney. I should probably go now." He picked up the jacket he had set on the table.  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know probably a hotel by the airport."  
  
"It will take you a good hour to find a hotel and it's already nine. I don't know why but you should stay here. I haven't made up my mind yet but I don't know if I want you to leave just yet." He stood in the middle of the kitchen shocked by the words she'd just said. She had listened to him talk, asked questions, responded coldly. She gave no indication that anything he'd said was affecting her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure." She sighed and turned from the window to face him. "I can show you the spare bedroom if you want. Or there's lots of food if you're hungry." She said looking up at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
"The bedroom will be great. Lead the way." He said, and she did. She took him to the guest bedroom just next to Ryan's, and explained that he would be sleeping. He nodded and complemented her decorating skills. The room was a soft green with white and purple accents. He noted the personal touches of extra pillows and blankets.  
  
"I really thought that no one would ever use this room," She said turning on the light in the bathroom. "Ryan's room is through here, the bathroom is a Jack-and-Jill. There are clean towels in the cupboard. Oh, and he wakes up a seven thirty, you can sleep in if you want."  
  
"Don't you have work tomorrow?"  
  
"I think I'll call in sick. I haven't used any of my sick days." She made her way to the door.  
  
"Good night Sydney." He said as she stood in the doorway. It was such a strange feeling telling her good night.  
  
"Good night Vaughn, oh and when Ryan's around it's Nicole."  
  
"Right, well. good night." She closed the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

She heard him come down the stairs the next morning. It was only 6:30, and she didn't expect him to be up so early. She took a deep breath before he rounded the corner. She was so unsure about everything. What did he want? Did he expect her to just .to go back to the way things were? She couldn't even remember the way things were supposed to be. Five years ago she had still thought for him as her lover; then she'd discovered that he was married. Now he was no longer married, but wanted to pick things up where they'd left off? Or maybe just ..she wasn't sure at all. Five years ago she'd gone through the worst experience of her life, and then she'd escaped. She left, and given up on her life of deception, and pain. It wasn't worth it anymore. But now he was here, and she was different. He was different too.  
  
He had smelled the coffee from inside his bedroom. He decided to stop procrastinating and just go downstairs. He slowly walked down stairs, making sure to make extra noise, so that she would hear him coming. He turned the corner and saw her sitting at the table. It was actually more of a breakfast nook. It was very cute. On one sire there was a large window with a bench, and on the other there were a few chairs. She was curled up in the corner of the window seat. A steaming cup of coffee held in her hand. She wore flannel pajamas that were too big, and her freshly wet hair was pulled back into a loose bun. He had always thought she looked the most beautiful when her hair was up but there were strands of hair fallen to frame her face. She was smiling at him. It was almost too much to take, but he had to keep composure. As he met her gaze, walking into the kitchen, he smiled. He couldn't remember smiling like that for a long time, but he did, and it felt good.  
  
He was dressed in his suit, it was wrinkled; the one he wore yesterday. He smiled that smile when he saw her. It was the one she remembered, the one she loved. She had made herself forget it, but there it was, staring her in the face at six AM. She had made herself forget him, but part of her hadn't. Part of her had always wished he was there to hold her at night, to play with .. Ryan, to be the friend, and confidant he had once been. She forced herself to keep an open mind. It forget all the pain of the past, and just be here, in the moment.  
  
"There's a coffee cup by the coffee maker, if you want some." She said closing the front page section of the newspaper.  
  
"Thanks." He said, still smiling.  
  
"Oh and if you're hungry I can make you something. Ryan and I just usually have a bagel or something."  
  
"No I'm fine, I barely ever have time for coffee in the morning." He said as poured himself a cup. He then walked over and sat down at the table with her.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't slept that well in years." He said looking her directly in the eye, as if to say it was because of her. Not that it was her fault, but that being in the same house as her caused him to sleep that much better. She smiled at him. He thought to himself that is she didn't stop doing that his heart might burst. She began to gather up the paper and set it aside.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep last night. I could hear it through the wall." He said sipping his coffee.  
  
"I was. I mean .What did I say?" She looked surprised. She'd had a nightmare last night, not a bad one but it wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Nothing I could discern. What were you dreaming about?" He knew this was a sensitive subject because of the memories she was dreaming about.  
  
"I was dreaming about being in a hospital room. Slone was there, he was standing over me, but that's all I saw." She said looking down into her coffee.  
  
"Do you have these dreams often?"  
  
"On a good night I'll have a totally dreamless sleep, a bad night is when I wake screaming." She said trying to hide some of the pain she was feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney, I wish there was something I could do to stop it."  
  
"It's fine, I just deal with it. I just don't like it when I wake up Ryan because I've been screaming or crying in my sleep. It scares him a lot." She paused and got up. "So how about a bagel?" She said walking over to the refrigerator.  
  
"No, thanks. When does Ryan have to be at school?"  
  
She pulled the bagels from the bottom drawer. "Not until eight o'clock. Why?"  
  
"I'm just curious." He stood up and walked toward her. She was toasting a bagel in the toaster oven, and he walked over to where the coffee pot was to refill his cup. As he did so he realized how close they were to each other, only a few inches. He hadn't been this close to her for, well five years. She apparently noticed their close proximity as well, because she turned toward him and leaned against the counter.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" She said in a kind of awkward voice.  
  
"I don't really care, but I would like to see what you're life is like. I would like to get to know you again." He said hopefully.  
  
She stood as if deep in though for a moment and then looked up at him "That sounds really good Vaughn." She then turned and grabbed the hot bagel out of the toaster and began to smear it with cream cheese. Vaughn held back a joyful chuckle and settled for a deeply satisfying smile instead. He walked back over to the table and sat down gabbing the newspaper on his way. As soon as he sat down he heard the sound of footsteps down the stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy?" A little voice called. Sydney quickly headed to the sound of the voice, and disappeared around the corner. Vaughn smiled at the chance to meet Ryan, her son. He could hear their conversation from where he sat.  
  
"Mommy I missed you!" The boy said jubilantly.  
  
"Oh Sweetie, you know what I didn't miss you at all because you were with me in my dreams all might."  
  
"I lub you Mommy."  
  
"Oh Ryan I love you too. Hey there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Who is it Mommy?"  
  
"Well, it's one of Mommy's friends. His name is Michael."  
  
"Hey that's my name. Michael Ryan Callaway."  
  
"Yes you're right sweetheart, now are you ready for a bagel and to meet Mommy's friend?"  
  
"Yay!" he said ecstatically, as he ran around the corner. Vaughn watched as the little man came barreling around the corner into the kitchen. As soon as Ryan saw Vaughn a wave of shyness overcame him and he backed right into his mother.  
  
"Ryan can you say hi to Mommy's friend Michael?" The boy shook his head. "Oh come on sweetie, Michael was wondering if you wanted to sit down and have breakfast with him." She said picking the boy up and looking him in the eye. Reluctantly Ryan looked over at Vaughn, and then buried his face in Sydney's neck.  
  
"We're being a little shy this morning." She smiled at Vaughn.  
  
He smiled back. "That's alright, I'll just sit here and eat this yummy looking bagel then." That got Ryan's attention, and he peeked out from his hiding place on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Hey that's my bagel!" He shouted fully letting go of Sydney's neck. She carefully put him down in his seat at the other end of the table from Vaughn.  
  
"Alright but you'd better eat it before somebody else does." Vaughn smiled at the little boy, who looked to him mother for a smile of reassurance. Sydney sat down in a chair between the two. She looked over at Vaughn who was completely mesmerized by her son. Vaughn caught her gaze and they spent a moment looking at each other. Vaughn had a look of wonderment in his eyes. Sydney one of strange satisfaction.  
  
"Mommy can I hab some or-ge juice." Ryan said through a huge bite of bagel. Sydney broke free of Vaughn's stare and got up to pour Ryan his juice.  
  
"So Ryan I heard you are going to school today." Vaughn said. Ryan nodded happily, and continued to smear his face with cream cheese. Sydney walked back over to the table and set a sippy-cup down in front of Ryan.  
  
"Your welcome," she said with extra emphasis.  
  
"No, Mommy fank-you then your welcome!" he said through even more bagel than before.  
  
"Oh so you do know your manners, I knew they were hiding somewhere." She said smiling at the boy, who smiled right back at her. Vaughn watched their little interaction in awe. He'd always know she would be a wonderful mother, he just had no idea how great she was; Or how wonderful any kid of hers would be. He was falling in love with the little boy across the table from him, and they'd been together only a few minutes. It was because he was Sydney's. He wondered suddenly about Ryan's father, but knew that Sydney had no idea, so decided not to bring it up.  
  
Ryan finished his bagel. "All done he said jumping down from the bench. Sydney caught him before he ran off and sufficiently wiped off his face.  
  
"What happened next?" She asked.  
  
"Go up stai-ws, and get on clothes for sk-ewl." He said as he wriggle free of her grasp.  
  
"I'll be right up, I better find a dressed little boy when I get up there." She yelled after him. She then turned to Vaughn, "He's getting there, but he is always distracted by some airplane or toy."  
  
"He's amazing Sydney." He said totally at a loss for words.  
  
"Thanks," She said as she picked up his plate and cup and put them in the dishwasher. " I as going to run him to school, I'll be back in about ten minutes. You could actually come if you want." She said closing the dishwasher and drying her hands.  
  
"Why not," said Vaughn, standing and walking toward the sink. She turned to go upstairs, and yelled back over her shoulder, "just leave that in the sink I'll finish cleaning up later." He put his cup in the dishwasher anyway, and then walked into the living room to wait for them.  
  
Ten minutes later, and after some scrambling, Ryan made his way down the stairs followed by a fully dressed Sydney. "Ready?" She said flashing him smile as she opened the door to the garage.  
  
"Yeah," she said gesturing for her to lead the way. She grabbed her bag and led the crew to the car.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were getting back into the car after dropping Ryan off. He had been extra difficult today yelling, "I want Michael to buckle me in," "I want Michael to take me to the door." Sydney was surprised how fast Ryan had taken to Vaughn, but it didn't seem like Vaughn minded going along with Ryan's requests.  
  
They buckled themselves in and Sydney started the car.  
  
"That's some kid you got there Syd." He said looking over at her as she drove.  
  
"Yeah, he's pretty special."  
  
"I wish I had been there when Alex and Damien were that small."  
  
"Four is a good age. He's just so incredible, learning and growing up right now, he amazes me everyday."  
  
He wasn't sure if he should ask but he did anyway. "When you told him my name, he said that that was his name too, what did he mean?"  
  
Sydney took in a breath and held it for a moment. She had hoped to avoid this topic, but she realized it was inevitable. "His full name is Michael Ryan Bristow, well I changed it to Callaway, when we moved here. I called him Michael as a baby, but then started calling him Ryan shortly thereafter."  
  
Vaughn nodded in understanding. Sydney preempted his question.  
  
"Ryan was my father's first name, but he always went by Jack. So he's named after my dad and, yes, Vaughn, he's named after you." She said glancing over at him. She hadn't expected to be so affected by telling him that. She felt the tears well up behind her eyes, and realized that it wasn't because of what she had just told him, but because of what she hadn't told him. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Vaughn noticed.  
  
"Sydney, what's wrong?" He said, almost as worried as he was curious. She was hit harder by emotion than she realized, and the tears kept on flowing. "Pull over Syd, right here." She followed his instructions and pulled off the road onto a side street. "Sydney tell me what's wrong," he unbuckled his seat belt and slid a little closer to her.  
  
"It's just that Ryan is everything to me. But I have to think about him as my miracle child, because I don't know who his father is. When he was born I was wishing that is was you Vaughn, so I named him Michael, but I knew it was impossible. I tried so hard not to think about it. I loved him enough for me and his unknown father, but it didn't stop me from realizing. A mother just knows these things. He didn't really look like me at first, you know, I assumed he looked like his father. Then he grew up a little and got this kinda sandy blonde hair, and deep green eyes, and I could see that he kinda looked my father. But then there's that smile. It hit me so hard the first time I realized it; I didn't believe it for a long time. I don't know if I do now, it's so impossible. But that smile, I know it like I know my own hand, it's so distinct, so wonderful. After realizing how much that smile meant, it also hit me that he looked exactly like his father. There's no mistaking it. The green eyes, the hair, the ..." She stopped, looked up at Vaughn, and reached out her hand to touch his face. She traced his mouth with her thumb and let the tears fall from her eyes once more. "He has the unmistakable smile of his father." She said and then collapsed into her seat, in a fit of sobs.  
  
Vaughn was hit hard by what she had just implied. Ryan couldn't be his son. It was impossible, but then again she had disappeared for so long, anything was possible. He quickly pulled himself back to reality and reached out to grab Sydney. He pulled her into his lap and held her. He rocked her and told her that everything was alright. And she cried, and he pulled her close, and let what she'd said sink in. 


	6. Chapter 6

So they sat there. Entangled in each other's arms. Holding each other, and holding out the world. For a long time she just felt him holding her. For a long time he'd just listened to her heart beat so close to his. Time wasn't a factor, only emotion, only the closeness between them. They sat there on a side street, in a little town in Colorado, holding each other, and thinking about nothing else but the solace of the other's arms.  
  
He could feel her breathe on his neck. Slow and steady, warm breaths. It wasn't long before his breathing matched hers, and their very hearts began to beat in unison. He didn't dare to change anything, the thought never crossed his mind. Why would it? He was content, the most content he'd been in seven long years.  
  
She was the one to break the silence. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she just started talking. She told him the story. The day she left, the things her father had told her, the news she had received from the doctor. She recanted every detail, every feeling. She told him how her father had admitted to keeping a secret from her, a very large secret. He had told her that he now knew everything; about the Rambaldi device, about Slone's plan, everything. But he wouldn't tell her the truth. He said she wasn't ready. She had pleaded with him, begged. But he wouldn't change his mind. So she'd stormed out on him, vowing never to speak to him again; and she'd kept that promise. Then the doctor called, told her to come to his office. She had, and he'd explained about her pregnancy. She told Vaughn every thought and feeling that had been going through her head at the time. Who was the baby's father? How the hell could she not remember conceiving a child? How? Why? She told him about gathering her meager belongings and boarding the plane. About the bus after that, and the taxi. And then about ending up in Austin, Texas. She told him how she had cried every night for the first few months. How she whispered his name as she wept. She explained every detail. And he just listened.  
  
He never said a word but just listened to her speak. He had begun to cry when she had explained about having Ryan. She could barely remember it herself. Sydney explained to him how the doctors had said she had screamed "Michael, Michael," just before she passed out from the pain. She told him about Ryan's first years, and how she'd supported them. How she'd vowed to make Ryan happier than she'd ever been. She told him about the paternity test she'd ordered and how she'd covertly gotten his DNA from the CIA.  
  
She had never before told anyone everything before. She even explained to him that now that he was here with her, she couldn't even remember why she'd left. Her mind was a blur, but his strong arms were holding her together. She'd waited five years to deal with many of these emotions. She had needed him, more than she could ever know.  
  
He held her for an immeasurable amount of time, and then shifted so that he could look down at her face. She had been so emotionally drained, that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He watched her for a moment while stroking her soft hair. He was drained as well, but decided it was time to take her home. He carefully maneuvered himself out from under her, and set her gently in the passenger seat. He drove carefully, trying desperately not to wake her. When they finally arrived back at the house, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up to her bed. After pulling back the covers, with some effort, he laid her down and covered her up. He then sat down at the side of her bed and watched her sleep. He gently stroked her hair, and face, and he too slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
When he woke it was already three o'clock. He realized he had to go get Ryan very soon. He slowly-carefully pulled his arm out from under Sydney's head, and crept downstairs. He found his cell phone on the counter where he'd left it and dialed his office number.  
  
"Hello," he said in a hushed tone. "This is Vaughn, I need to speak with Director Kendall..hello Sir...no the lead didn't pan out..I would Sir, but I just found out that my mother is very ill..yes Sir, I'm going to need some time off..I know that Sir, but I was hoping I could take a leave of absence Sir.yes I understand that it would be unpaid.yes Sir, thank you Sir.." He hung up the phone. He prayed that Kendall didn't find out that he'd lied. Without thinking he dialed his mother's home number. "Hi it's me.No I'm still out of town, Mom.Is Alex or Damien there?...Yes thanks Mom..Hey bud! how did your hockey game go..awesome, I'm sorry I missed it..no not yet, but soon I promise..yeah, I'll call back in a few days.Is your brother there?....okay well give him my love.and be good for grandma..yeah .I love you. .Okay bye." He glanced at the clock as he pocketed his phone. 3:15, he'd better head out.  
  
When he'd arrived at the pre-school the teacher had been reluctant to let Ryan go with him, even though the little squirt had run right up to him and given him a big hug. He'd even had to flash his CIA badge. Finally she had relented and they were on their way back to Sydney's.  
  
"Michael.where's mommy?"  
  
"She's at home. She was really tired so she's sleeping."  
  
"Oh, okay.can I watch a moo-bie when I get home?"  
  
"Umm.sure little guy. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Mommy, always makes me wait 'till dinner. But there is candy on top of the frid-er-ator." Vaughn chuckled, the boy was definitely his. He glanced at him in the rear view mirror. He was smiling and looking out the window.  
  
When they got home Vaughn put on the movie about the "damn-ations," and explained to Ryan to be quiet because Mommy was sleeping. Leaving the boy to his movie, he headed up stairs to chick on Sydney. Before he reached the top of the stairs he heard her. She wasn't yelling too loudly, but something was definitely wrong.  
  
"No, no! Stop!" she cried as he opened the door. He found her flailing on the bed, kicking off the covers. He ran to her side and quickly scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Syd, Syd, it's me. You're safe. Everything's alright." He soothed.  
  
"Vaughn," She looked up at him. Once she'd confirmed that it was him she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"Everything's fine now Sydney, I'm here." 


	7. Chapter 7

She took him in, all of him. Breathing is his scent, and his essence. Just having him hold her filled some hole in her that she didn't even know existed. She had never known how much he meant to her, how much she needed him. He rocked her gently, trying to sooth her with his words. He told her she was safe, and that he loved her, and that he would never let go of her again. And it was that moment that she finally let go. She stopped forcing her self to be strong, stopped holding the entire world on her shoulders. He loved her, and she loved him. That was enough. That was everything. With his love, and their son her world was complete.  
  
"Vaughn," She said pulling away from him slightly. "What time is it?" He leaned over to look at the clock.  
  
"It's almost four." He paused, sensing her worry. "And don't worry I picked Ryan up from school." He said as he kissed her hair.  
  
"You did that while I was asleep? Thanks." She said as she pulled away and sat up.  
  
"Yeah, it was really hard." He said rolling his eyes. "I called Kendall. I told him I needed to take a leave of absence. I though maybe I could stay here with you for a while; get to know Ryan a little bit."  
  
"I'd really like that. I think Ryan would too. I don't think I even have to ask this but, you do want to be a part of Ryan's life, right?" She looked down at her hands, and fidgeted with the blanket.  
  
"Of course Sydney, I want to be a big part of his life, and yours too, if that's okay with you." He smiled and grabbed her hands.  
  
She nodded. "I'm not really sure how to explain all this to him."  
  
"He's young, I'm sure to him it'll be like 'Hey great, now I have a mom and a dad.'" He said chuckling a little.  
  
Sydney reached put her other hand on top of his and squeezed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you a long time ago. I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"I'm not Sydney. I've been sorry about too many things, for too long. I want us to be happy now, no more sorry." He said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"That sounds wonderful." She said pulling him tighter.  
  
When they released from their hug Vaughn let his face linger near hers for just a moment. Her hand found its way up to his neck and she pulled him closer and kissed him. It started off as a gentle kiss, and then slowly turned more passionate. They might have kissed for a lot longer if they hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"Mommy, are you waked up?" Ryan's little voice called from the hall. Vaughn and Sydney quickly let go of each other, both smiling big goofy smiles.  
  
"Yes Sweetie, come here." Sydney called looking out at the hallway. A moment later Ryan appeared dragging his stuffed elephant with him.  
  
"Mommy, I brought my ele-pent for you to sleep with." He said running toward the bed. After some struggle he pulled himself up onto the bed and sat in between Vaughn and Sydney.  
  
"What happened to your movie, big guy?" Vaughn questioned rubbing the boy's hair.  
  
"I don't like the part with that mean girl. Here mommy." He said handing her his elephant.  
  
"Thank you sweetie," She said accepting the animal. "Ryan, sweetheart there's something Michael and I want to tell you." She looked to Vaughn then pulled Ryan into her lap. "Did you remember at school when sometimes Evan's daddy comes to pick him up."  
  
"Uh huh." Ryan nodded.  
  
"Do you remember asking me where your daddy was?"  
  
"Uh huh." He looked at his mother and then at Vaughn.  
  
"Well Ryan." She paused and took a deep breath. "This is.Michael is your daddy." She said trying to hold back the tears. Ryan up at looked at Sydney again, and then back at Vaughn.  
  
"You're my daddy." He said with a sort of disbelieve in his tone. Then, after apparently thinking it over, he smiled. "Are you sure?" He said coyly, as he reached for Vaughn's hand.  
  
"Yeah, big guy, I'm sure." He let his son take his hand and study it. Vaughn looked at Sydney with tears in his eyes, and then back at his son. Ryan was examining his hand. After a thorough investigation he held his own hand up next to Vaughn's and compared the two. Vaughn again looked at Sydney, but this time with a look of questioning. Sydney nodded that this was normal and then leaned down to observe what Ryan was looking at.  
  
"Well, sweetie. What do you think?" She said kissing his ear.  
  
"I think ... I want your hand too Mommy." He said not taking his eyes off of his own hand. Sydney offered her hand and he thoroughly investigated hers as well. Sydney looked up at Vaughn and smiled. Vaughn was still very unsure of the whole experience. After a moment Ryan looked up at Vaughn and smiled.  
  
"My hand is like yours." He squealed excitedly. He stood up on the bed with shaky legs, turned around and sat in Vaughn's lap. Vaughn looked at Sydney, very surprised. Ryan reached over again and grabbed Sydney's hand. He laid it out on the bed, along with Vaughn's and put his own hand on top of theirs. "Look, mommy's hand, daddy's hand, and my hand." Ryan squealed. Vaughn looked at Sydney. This time neither of them could suppress the tears. Vaughn closed his hand around Sydney's and Ryan's and squeezed them all together. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Mommy, uh..now that I have a daddy, do you think I could have a bro-ver too. Evan has a little bro-ver, and he's really kewl!" Ryan said as he began to jump on the bed. Sydney laughed out loud, and Vaughn smiled at the innocent comment.  
  
"Actually, Ryan I have two little boys of my own. Well, actually they're not so little, but I guess they are your brothers now, sort of." He said watching the little boys face light up.  
  
"Wow! Yay!" He said jumping even higher. Sydney reached over and grabbed the boy in mid-jump and pulled him down on the bed. She began to tickle him, and he started wiggling and laughing away. After a minute she bent down and kissed him on the cheek, over and over again. "Oh, mommy, stop, stop." He squealed.  
  
"Oh, alright. But only if you go downstairs and finish watching your movie." She said kissing him one last time.  
  
"Alright," He said reluctantly as he climbed down from the bed. After he was standing he looked up at Vaughn and smiled. "Do you want to come watch the damn-ations with me?"  
  
"Sure, give me one minute okay." He said rubbing the boy's head.  
  
"Yay, yay," Ryan said as he ran off downstairs. Vaughn watched him disappear through the hallway before looking up at Sydney. She had watched him interact with her son, with their son. She couldn't remember having something feel so right, in a long time. Vaughn looked up at her staring at him.  
  
"What?" He said smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing," She said coyly, as she went to stand up. Before she was fully off of the bed Vaughn caught her hand and pulled her back down. He kissed her quickly before letting her go; and then got up with her. "I was thinking maybe we should go out to dinner tonight? There's a great little Italian place only a few minutes away." She said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"That sounds great," He said before realizing what he was wearing. "Ummm.Syd I'm going to need to go shopping, I don't think these slacks will last another day without becoming completely hardened." He laughed looking down at his wrinkled black slacks, and white dress shirt. Sydney poked her head out of the bathroom, her face soaking wet.  
  
"You know what? There is a great little shop around the corner from the restaurant. You could probably get everything you need there." She said, quickly drying her face with a towel.  
  
About twenty minutes later they were in the car, and on their way to the store. They all went in together and Ryan helped pick out a couple of new shirts for Vaughn. Sydney helped as well. Once they had found a few sets of clothing for Vaughn, and of course the little t-shirt that Ryan had desperately wanted, Vaughn took everything to the counter to pay. As he talked with the cashier he heard his phone beep. There was a message waiting for him. He scrolled through the caller ID and found a number he didn't recognize.  
  
"Vaughn, Ryan and I will go start the car." Sydney said tearing Ryan away from the endless stacks of cute t-shirts.  
  
"Mommy why do you call him Bon?" Vaughn heard Ryan say as Sydney led him out of the store. While the cashier rang up his purchase, Vaughn called his voice mail.  
  
"You have one new message. Message marked Urgent. Vaughn, it's Jack. We need to talk. I have no idea where you are, but I think I know someone who does. Call me back at this number soon. End of message." Vaughn hung up. He stared at the phone for a second, thinking about what Jack had just said. Who knew where he was?  
  
"It this everything Sir," the cashier said totaling his purchase.  
  
"Yes thanks," Vaughn said handing him a credit card. Just as he was about to pass the cashier the card he thought the better of it. "Sorry, let's do this instead." He said handing the cashier the amount in cash.  
  
A few minutes later, Sydney was driving toward the restaurant. Once they arrived Vaughn sent Sydney and Ryan in to get a table, and decided to call Jack.  
  
"Hello, Jack? It's Vaughn."  
  
"Vaughn I'm glad you called. I had an unexpected visitor this morning that I thought you should know about. It was Irina, she was asking about Sydney. She wanted to know about someplace in Colorado. Is that where you are?"  
  
"Yes I'm heer. What else did Irina say?"  
  
"Nothing. She wanted to know if I knew weather or not Sydney was still there. I told her that I had no idea."  
  
"Do you think she'll show up here?"  
  
"Well is Sydney really there? Did you find her?"  
  
"Yes Jack, she's here. And she's fine."  
  
"Good well, if Irina finds out that Sydney is indeed there she might show up, I don't know."  
  
"Thank you for the heads up."  
  
"Wait Vaughn. Tell her I love her okay. I don't know if I'll ever get to see her again, but tell her I love her." He said. Vaughn hung up the phone. 


	9. Chapter 9

When he entered the restaurant, Sydney could tell that his mood had changed drastically. "Vaughn, what's wrong?" She said as he sat down next to her in the waiting area.  
  
"Nothing." He said as he reached for her hand and entangled his fingers with hers.  
  
"Tell me later," She whispered into his ear, before giving him a kiss on the check. Ryan was sitting in Sydney's lap and playing with a toy dinosaur he'd brought from the car.  
  
"Mommy look! What is this called?" He said as he zoomed the toy through the air like an airplane.  
  
"It's a triceratops." She said pointing to its horns. "See it has three horns."  
  
"Kewl!" Ryan said, still pretending the dinosaur was an airplane.  
  
"Vaughn, party of three." The hostess called. The three stood up and followed her into the dining room. There was already a hi-chair waiting at the table for them. And after settling Ryan in Sydney and Vaughn set about deciding what to eat.  
  
"What's good here?" Vaughn asked looking though the menu.  
  
"Everything," Sydney laughed.  
  
"Mommy, can I hab Pa-sketti?"  
  
"If you want, but they also have chicken fingers!" Sydney said excitedly.  
  
"Yay, Yay, chicken fingers!!" Ryan squealed as the waiter approached.  
  
"Alright, one order of chicken fingers," The waiter said placing a coloring sheet in front of Ryan, along with a few crayons.  
  
A hour and a half later they were loading up the car to go home. It was past Ryan's bed time and he nodded off before they had even started the car.  
  
"So what was the phone call about?" Sydney asked as she looked back to confirm that Ryan was asleep. Vaughn had been driving for about five minutes now, and glanced at Sydney before answering.  
  
"It was your father." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Sydney said as she leaned back and looked out the window.  
  
"He wanted to know." He was interrupted.  
  
"I don't want to know." She said bluntly. She looked over at him, and their eyes met for a moment.  
  
"I know Syd, that's why I said it was nothing." The rest of the drive was silent.  
  
When they arrived back at the house, Vaughn unbuckled a sleeping Ryan and picked him up. Sydney grabbed the doggie bags, as well as the bag of clothing Vaughn had purchased. Vaughn carefully held Ryan in one arm and opened the door to the house. He instantly realized that the lights were on, and they hadn't left them that way. He quickly turned around and motioned to Sydney to be quiet and to stay where she was. He closed the door behind him, and quickly scanned the living room. He did a double take when he saw the figure sitting on the couch. He was barley able to believe his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, it is good to see you again." She said standing to greet him.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" He whispered.  
  
She ignored him, and looked at Ryan. "Is this my grandson?" She stepped forward and touched the boy's face. As she did Vaughn pulled back and glared at her.  
  
"What do you know about Ryan?" He said, never changing his stare.  
  
"I know that my daughter loves him very much. But I only gathered this through the pictures here in the house. Where is Sydney?" She asked looking to the door that led into the garage. Vaughn looked too. He realized that Sydney could probably hear what was going on, and quickly went to the door. He braced himself and opened the door. Sydney was standing right outside, a look of mixed shock and confusion on her face. He could tell that she'd heard her mother's voice.  
  
She brushed past him and went into the living room to face her mother. Vaughn followed close behind.  
  
"Sydney, before you say anything hear me out." Irina said holding a hand up.  
  
"No, you hear me out mother. Do you really think that you can come here, barge in on my life, and then tell me what to do?" Sydney was furious. "No you can wait. My son needs to be put to bed." She turned to Vaughn who passed the sleeping child to her. She carefully made her way upstairs, leaving Vaughn and Irina standing awkwardly.  
  
"Jack called. I didn't expect you to get here so fast." He said taking a seat on the couch. Irina stepped back and sat in the chair across from him.  
  
"It isn't a long flight between here and LA. What did Jack tell you?" She questioned noticing how he didn't relax, but sat rigidly in her presence.  
  
"Nothing else, but to warn me. Why are you here?" He said leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"I came to se Sydney and to tell her something. But I also came to make sure that you and she had reunited." She said leaning back against the chair she sat in. Vaughn looked to the top of the stairs and saw Sydney standing there. He tried to give her a smile of support, but knew that it didn't help much. She hadn't seen her mother in seven years, as far as she could remember. It was hard for her to trust so blindly again. She slowly made her way down the stairs and sat down next to Vaughn. "Sydney please forgive me. You're right, I never should have barged in here as I did. However I was afraid that you wouldn't see me, if I had alerted you to my arrival." She said sincerely.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Sydney asked, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of her mother.  
  
"I came here to tell you two things, and I am afraid that neither is good news. The first is in regard to your disappearance five years ago." She took a deep breath, and Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand. It was as much for his own fear, as it was for hers. "I do not believe that Slone has finished his search to complete Rambaldi's prophesy. In the two years he held you, which I don't know much about, I do know that he wasn't able to fulfill the Prophesy. The reason for this I am not sure of. In any event I do believe that he is still trying to accomplish his goal, and because of this I worry for your safety." Sydney looked down at her hand encased in Vaughn's.  
  
"Why have you waited until now to tell me this?" Sydney asked not looking up.  
  
"I wasn't sure of this information until one of my associates confirmed that Slone has been searching for a missing piece of Rambaldi's device." Irina said trying to catch Sydney's gaze. Sydney had so many questions for her mother, she didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Where have you been, for the last seven years?" She said looking at her mother, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Sydney when you were taken by Slone, I spent those two years searching for you. Finally I found Slone, in Hong Kong five years ago. It had taken me the entire two years to find him, and you. He was holding you in a warehouse, in a room he had converted into a make-shift hospital. I surveilled the warehouse for a long time, and when Slone finally left, I took a chance and went in after you. When I found you, you were severely weakened by the tests Slone had been performing on you. Once I had unhooked you from all of his machines I brought you to a hotel room, and kept you there for over a week. I knew I had to move you because it wasn't going to take long for Slone to find us. But when I attempted to get you to the airport, I was stopped by a group of Slone's men, and forced to leave you on a deserted street. After I escaped Slone's men, I went back but you were gone." She sighed. Sydney already had a few tears escaping her eyes as she stared at her mother. "I found out a few days later that you had been taken back to LA. I have been keeping an eye on you ever since. But I have also been following Slone's movements."  
  
Sydney broke down into sobs, and Vaughn put both of his arms around her.  
  
"Sydney the other reason I came here was your father." She paused before continuing. "I know what happened between the two of you. I know what you went through, but Sydney he needs you, more than you know."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Sydney cried. Her world had been flipped upside down in the last three days, she wasn't about to go through another emotional train wreck, especially over her father.  
  
"I know that Sydney, but if you could forgive me for betraying you the way I did, why can't you forgive the man who has never been able to betray your best interest? Sydney your father has fought for you his entire life. If this cancer doesn't kill him, than your inability to forgive him, will!" Irina yelled as she stood up, and walked to where Sydney and Vaughn sat. She keeled on the floor in front Sydney and touched her face. "I know this is painful for you, but he loves you Sydney, and you love him too. You cannot deny this. Go to him Sydney, let him know that the past is behind you, and that you still care for him."  
  
Sydney felt her mother's hand on her cheek, and looked up at her. He head was spinning. He father had betrayed her, lied to her, and had kept the truth from her when she needed it most. How could she forget those things. "Sydney, trust me. You will regret it for the rest of your life it you do not make amends before it is too late." Her mother whispered. Sydney just stared at her. "I must go now Sydney, but if you do decide to go to LA, I will come. I hope to meet my grandson while you are there. And be careful I do not know what Slone is planning." She smiled as she stood, and then looked at Vaughn straight in the eye, as if to threaten him. He understood, he'd seen that same look from her before. She was telling him to take care of Sydney, and to do what was best for her. Then without a word she was gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

They sat for a long moment; Sydney contemplating what her mother had told her, and Vaughn contemplating Sydney. She tried to think back, to remember what happened during those two missing years, but as always, it was in vain. It occurred to Sydney that she had taken all of her mother's words at face value. She had not once doubted their reliability. Why? Her mother had done nothing over the last seven years to convince Sydney that she was telling the truth, but for some reason she felt as though she could trust the words her mother had just spoken. Maybe it was the fact that Sydney was now a mother too. Maybe she understood her own mother's motivations, and reasoning a little better now. She couldn't decide.  
  
After some time Sydney pulled herself back to reality. She had slept most of the day, but she was exhausted. She reached for Vaughn's hand, linked her fingers with his, and led him by the hand up the stairs and into her bedroom. She didn't bother turning on the light but led Vaughn directly to the bed. She laid down first and then made room for him next to her. He followed her unspoken instructions and pulled the covers over both of them. Sydney pulled his arms around her, and nestled deeply into his shoulder. Vaughn kissed her hair, and then held her until they slept.  
  
The morning came sooner than Vaughn expected, and was heralded in by the sound of Vaughn's cell phone ringing. He quickly answered it hoping it hadn't woken Sydney.  
  
"Hello," He whispered.  
  
"Dad?" Damien asked. Vaughn smiled at Damien's use of that name. His brother Alex had had no problem calling him dad after they'd been adopted, but Damien was a different story. He was the older brother, and had been forced to grow up too fast.  
  
"Yeah Damien, what's up." Sydney shifted in his arms, alerting him that she woken up as well.  
  
"Dad you've got to come home. Grandma's sick."  
  
"What's wrong," Vaughn said as he began to pull his arm out from underneath Sydney.  
  
"I don't know yet we're at the hospital. The doctors won't tell me anything until you get here." Damien sounded very upset.  
  
"Alright Damien, I'll come right away. Where's your brother?" Vaughn had almost slipped out of bed when Sydney's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him. He decided to sit on the bed and talk, not wanting to leave her.  
  
"He's here, he wants to talk to you, here." Damien said as he handed the phone to his brother. "Dad?" Vaughn could tell the difference in the boy's voices, easily.  
  
"Hi, bud, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine, but Grandma's real sick. She was coughing all night, and then last night I heard this big crash, and I ran into Grandma's room, and she was lying on the floor, she wasn't breathing." Alex said. Vaughn could tell that he was trying to restrain tears, as his teenage voice cracked several times.  
  
"Alex, everything's alright. I'm going to get on the next flight back to LA. Okay, please just hang in there okay!" Vaughn looked at Sydney whose expression was very worried.  
  
"Alright Dad, we're at St. Joseph's. Call us when your plane leaves." Alex said a little more calmly.  
  
"Okay, bud. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong," Sydney asked immediately.  
  
Vaughn scooted closer to her and stroked her hair. She looked so beautiful lying there on her big fluffy white pillow. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her.  
  
"My mother's sick. She had to be taken to the hospital last night. I'm afraid I have to go make sure she'd alright." He said still stroking her hair. Sydney began to sit up.  
  
"I think maybe I'll go to LA with you." Vaughn was extremely surprised.  
  
"Are you sure Sydney, I know it will be hard?" Sydney reached up and touched his face.  
  
"My mother, was right. I have to go." She leaned in close and kissed him gently on the lips. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. After a long good morning kiss, Vaughn pulled back.  
  
"Alright, it's settled. We'd better get you and Ryan packed." He smiled at her. He was glad not to have to leave her so quickly after he'd found her. She kissed him one more time and then crawled off of the bed.  
  
"I'll start getting my stuff together if you go wake the squirt and feed him a bagel." Sydney said as she opened the door to her closet. Vaughn smiled and got up. He headed straight for Ryan's bedroom, and found that he was no where to be found. Just before he began to worry, he heard the TV on in the living room, and found Ryan plopped squarely in front of it.  
  
"Hey big guy, what are you doing out of bed already." Vaughn said as he approached his son.  
  
"Hey you're waked up!" Ryan cried running toward Vaughn, who he practically bowled over with a huge hug to the knees.  
  
"You're waked up too!" Vaughn said excitedly as him picked the boy up. "Are you hungry?" He said kissing Ryan on the forehead.  
  
"I ate Mommy's pizza!" Ryan squealed as Vaughn carried him into the kitchen.  
  
"You did?" Vaughn said acting very surprised. "Where did you find Mommy's pizza?" By the time he'd asked the question he could already see the answer; all over the kitchen. The refrigerator doors were both wide open, along with almost every cabinet on the lower shelves. There was a trail of cereal leading from one cupboard, to the table, and a totally different trail of what looked like juice leading from the fridge to the counter.  
  
"In the fid-er-ator!" Ryan said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"I can see that." Vaughn said laughing. "What else did you eat?" Vaughn looked at the little boy.  
  
"Some cheerio's, and some juice." He said as if trying to remember.  
  
"Okay, big guy tell you what you go finish sesame street, while I clean up breakfast okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Ryan said as Vaughn set him down on the ground. He ran off, crunching a few cheerio's under he little feet on the way. Fifteen minutes later, the larger part of the mess was cleaned up, as Vaughn heard Sydney coming down the stairs. He heard Ryan greet her with a big "Mommy!" as he continued to pick up cheerio's wedged in between the fridge and the cupboard. Sydney came into the Kitchen just as Vaughn had slipped his entire arm behind the fridge. She gave him a half worried, half confused look and then smiled.  
  
"Ryan made breakfast for himself again, I see." She said walking over to the table.  
  
"How ever could you tell?" Vaughn joked as he finally caught hold of the runaway cheerio. He pulled his arm out and chucked the cheerio at the trash can. Sydney was already dressed to kill, and packed evidently, Vaughn noticed the suitcase she's set down by the garage door. "I'm going to go get dressed." He said as he quickly washed his hands.  
  
"Okay, there's room in that suitcase for your stuff if you want." She said as finished cleaning up the last of Ryan's mess.  
  
"Okay." Vaughn called as he exited the kitchen.  
  
No long after that, the threesome hit the road. 


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later Vaughn, Sydney, and their son sat on the plane, which was thirty minutes off the ground. Ryan sat peering out the window, tugging on his mother every five minutes to look at what he could see. Sydney sat nervously in the middle flipping mindlessly through the provided magazines, and fidgeting. Vaughn had taken the aisle, and was worriedly contemplating what awaited them in LA. He worried about what the boys were going through. He worried that his mother was severely ill, and that she might die. He worried about Sydney, and her confrontation with Jack; But most of all he worried about Sydney being back in LA.  
  
Vaughn's thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of the captain, coming over the loud speaker. He assured the passengers that the flight would be short and uneventful, and then read the airline lines Vaughn had heard so many times before. He mused to himself that he hadn't been on many commercial airlines before Sydney had run away. It was only after Kendall had given up searching that Vaughn had needed to pay his own way on civilian airlines to search for her.  
  
"Michael?" Sydney said softly leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded noticing her use of his first name. She had almost never used it before she'd disappeared, and certainly not after she'd returned. But she used it now for the first time, and it made his heart skip a beat. Not that he didn't have almost palpable heart flutterings every time she spoke, or was even in the same room with him, but when she said his name it was different.  
  
"What are you so worried about?" She smiled at him, and linked her fingers in his.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" He said leaning in and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah," She whispered as she snuggled closer to him. Vaughn glanced over at Ryan who was reading a book silently in his seat. Vaughn wondered if he was just looking at the pictures or if he was actually reading the words. From what he'd observed of his son in the last few days, Vaughn could already tell that he was incredibly smart.  
  
Focusing of Sydney and Ryan eased some of the worry on his mind. They were a family, be it a very haphazardly thrown together family. But that's what they were, and he loved it. Vaughn would not give them or what they had up for anything, and stopped caring about the past or regrets. He focused on the woman he loved most in the world, and the son that was sitting before him. There were only a handful of people he cared about in the world, and those he loved most were sitting here with him; Though Vaughn did notice that his heart was not fully complete without Alex and Damien. They were his sons now too, and he hadn't fully realized before what a troop the five of them made. Sydney, the love of his life who had been on the run from his for five years; Ryan their son who he'd only been aware of for a few days; Alex and Damien, abandoned by their father, and then left to Vaughn by their mother; and Vaughn, the one that pulled them all together. He chuckled slightly to himself when he though about their crazy lives. But then disregarded the word crazy, because they had love and nothing else mattered.  
  
A bell rang throughout the cabin, and the fasten seat belt sign came on. Vaughn shifted slightly and maneuvered his arm around Sydney pulling her closer. She giggled slightly and then reached under her arm and pushed the armrest that separated their chairs back and up into the seat. She sighed as she replaced her head on his shoulder and he pulled her even closer without the restraint of the armrest.  
  
It wasn't long before the flight attendant came by to ask them if the wanted a beverage. Ryan ordered Apple Juice, and Michael got a Ginger Ale for himself, and a sleeping Sydney. As soon as Ryan noticed that Sydney was asleep he placed his stuffed elephant in her lap, and then resumed playing with his dinosaur. Vaughn watched in awe at his son's gesture. He smiled to think of how much Ryan loved Sydney, and was amazed that the child was so insightful to be quiet as his mother slept next to him.  
  
Sydney stirred and yawned widely. "Hey sleepy head," Vaughn said softly, and then pointed to the drink that sat on her tray table. "That's yours," He said as he kissed her hair lightly. She smiled and then sipped her drink, still encased by Vaughn's arm. After she set her drink down again she noticed the stuffed animal in her lap. She looked at Ryan who was quietly bouncing his dinosaur off of the window, and then looked to Vaughn. He nodded to Ryan, to indicate that it was the handiwork of the boy, and then reached down to pick up the elephant. He looked at it for a moment before playing with its trunk. Vaughn playfully had the elephant give Sydney a kiss, and Sydney giggled out loud.  
  
"Hey," Ryan said, looking at Vaughn. "What are you doing?" He giggled.  
  
"Oh, Elephant here was just giving mommy a kiss," Vaughn said mater-of- factly.  
  
"Oh," Ryan said, evidently satisfied by Vaughn's answer. Vaughn then reached over Sydney and planted an elephant kiss on Ryan as well. "Hey," Ryan protested laughingly. Sydney and Vaughn giggled as well, as their son pulled the elephant from Vaughn's hand and began kissing it. Vaughn watched Ryan, and Sydney turned to watch him. She observed how his eyes lit up when he saw Ryan, how he laughed at every move Ryan made, and all the while kept a sort of awestruck -wonderment in his eyes. She smiled as he laughed again and then quickly planted a kiss of her own on his check. Vaughn laughed.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, still chuckling.  
  
"I don't know," She replied with an impish grin. "But if you don't want it I'll take it back!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's not that, it's just unfair that the elephant got to kiss you and I didn't," He said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When the pulled away smiling, the pair noticed their son watching them. Both were slightly embarrassed, as Ryan giggled his head off.  
  
"Oh, just what is so funny?" Sydney said leaning down to kiss Ryan on the check.  
  
"No-fing," He said still having fits of laughter. 


	12. Chapter 12

When the plane landed Sydney tried hard to seem optimistic and unworried. She knew that Vaughn was worried about his mother, but she also knew he was worried about her. He always worried, and Sydney smiled at the cute little lines that formed in his forehead. Once they had gathered their suitcase and found Vaughn's car they were headed to the hospital. Vaughn had been silent since they'd stepped off of the plane, and Sydney was unsure of how to start a conversation. Ryan on the other hand was busy chatting away, and most of his mutterings were easily tuned out. Sydney watched as Vaughn drove through the city she once knew so well. It didn't look that different. But for some reason Sydney felt the same way she had when she'd come back to LA after her disappearance. She shuddered at the though of returning home from Hong Kong, five years ago. She'd been devastated after finding out that Vaughn was married, and was apprehensive about seeing the people she knew and loved. Her father had been overjoyed to see her, but it had soon come out that he wasn't revealing the whole truth. Will had been overjoyed as well, but Sydney still felt guilty about everything that had happened. She had been returning to a life that was no longer hers, much like she was now. She had been disgusted by her father, and by Vaughn. The two people she loved most in the world, had betrayed her.  
  
As Vaughn hurriedly drove through the streets, all the painful emotions of five years ago returned. As the car turned a corner Sydney recognized, she felt deep pangs of homesickness that she'd never experienced before. She didn't miss the life she'd come back to after her disappearance, at all. But she did miss the one she'd disappeared from seven years ago. She missed her father, her mother, and Will. She missed her house, her work, and she even missed LA a tiny bit. As these thoughts continued to whirl in her head. The car pulled to a stop. Vaughn had pulled into a space outside the hospital and was unbuckling his seatbelt.  
  
"You don't have to come, you can stay here, or go wherever, if you want." He said closing the door. Sydney watched through the windows as he came around to her side of the car. She got out and smiled at him.  
  
"Vaughn, lets just go inside and figure out what's going on okay. Everything will be alright." She tried to assure him as he pulled Ryan from his car seat. After shifting Ryan into one arm he reached for Sydney's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd. Thanks." He said as she took his hand and they began walking toward the door.  
  
After finding their way through a maze of long hallways and lobbies, they finally found the correct nurses station. "I'm looking for my mother, Vaughn, Leoni Vaughn, is the name." He looked around worriedly as the nurse looked for his mother's room.  
  
"Oh, Vaughn, okay go down this hall and make a right. The room is on the left, it's number 314, and you should be able to see her now." The nurse directed. As soon as she finished Vaughn began walking toward the hospital room. Sydney stayed close to his side, squeezing his hand periodically. Ryan watched in awe as they walked through the halls, he remained quiet, and Sydney suspected he was much more tired than he'd admit. When they reached room 314, Vaughn took a deep breath before opening the door. He went in first and Sydney followed.  
  
"Dad!" Two voices exclaimed in unison. Sydney watched as two tall boys stood up from their chairs in the corner and smiled at Vaughn. One was noticeably taller than the other, but they could have been twins. Both had identical blonde hair, and blue eyes, and matching bright smiles. They both noticed Sydney at the same time, and smiled at her before resuming their stare at Vaughn.  
  
"Michael, it's about time! These boys were going berserk cooped up in this little room with their ailing grandmother. And who do we have here?" Vaughn's mother lay on a gurney in the middle of the room, against the wall. She looked to be in her sixties, and had fading red hair, and brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Oh, this is Sydney and her son Ryan. Mom how are you?" He asked as he bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Michael I'm fine. I just have a nasty lump on my head. Got up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom, and I must have tripped that's all. I'm fine. Now explain to me who the pretty girl is!" She said causing Sydney to blush. Vaughn stood back and let his mother have a good look at Sydney, this causing her to blush even more.  
  
"Mom, guys, this is Sydney, and this is Ryan. And Sydney I would like you to meet my mother, and my boys, Alex and Damien." Vaughn tried to look down at Ryan, who had effectively buried his face in Vaughn's neck. "Ryan do you remember I told you about Alex and Damien?" Ryan didn't respond but smiled and Vaughn patted his son's head. Meanwhile Sydney had stepped closer to the hospital bed and reached out to shake Vaughn's mother's hand.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, I'm glad you're feeling better." She said as his mother took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Um..Dad, they said we could take grandma home. We just have to sign her out or something." Alex said, trying not to blush too much when his voice cracked.  
  
"See, Michael I told you I'm fine. Smile would you." She looked at Sydney. "He's just like his father, worries about every little thing." She and Sydney smiled at each other.  
  
"Well should I go see about breaking you out of here?" Vaughn said trying to stop any embarrassing stories that might come next.  
  
"Thank you, Michael. Now Damien would you please see about finding a chair for Sydney here. Oh, dear I'm sorry we had to meet like this." She said motioning for Damien to give up his chair. Vaughn left his mother to direct the room, and went to sign the release forms. Ryan was still hiding from the world with his arms tightly wrapped about his neck.  
  
"I'm just glad to meet you, and Alex and Damien." Sydney said smiling at the boys. "Michael has told me so much about you, and Ryan was very excited to meet all of you. He's a little shy around new people."  
  
"How old is he Sydney dear?" Mrs. Vaughn chimed in.  
  
"He turned four three months ago." Sydney said sitting down in the chair Damien had provided for her. She watched as Damien went to the window and gazed through it. Alex on the other hand sat excitedly in the opposite corner watching Sydney.  
  
"That's a wonderful age. I remember Michael at the age, he was so smart and excited about everything. Oh I do miss those years. But hopefully I will be getting some new grandchildren here. Some little ones to compliment the big ones I've already got!" She looked at Sydney knowing exactly what she was insinuating, and then smiled at Alex.  
  
"Where do you live Sydney?" Alex asked pleasantly.  
  
"I live in Colorado, near Denver. But I am from LA originally." She said, trying not to think about what the "originally" actually referred to.  
  
"Really Colorado that's cool. So do you live in the mountains?" He said with even more enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, just in the foothills though. But it's not far to the real mountains. Actually it's only 45 minutes to the Continental Divide." Sydney added with excitement.  
  
Damien decided speak after he heard this. "Do you ski?" He tried to sound as bored as he possibly could with their conversation.  
  
Sydney smiled. "You know since I've lived there I've only been skiing once, Ryan is so little still that it's hard to get up there and do real skiing. But we spent all afternoon once, skiing on the bunny hill. You should ask him about it, he loved it."  
  
"So are you the reason Michael's been going out of town so often?" Damien asked in his same nonchalant tone, and without moving his gaze from the window. Before Sydney could answer Mrs. Vaughn cut her off.  
  
"Damien, there is no need to be rude!" She snapped. "If you want to ask your father, than go right ahead, but leave Miss. Sydney alone! Sorry Sydney, So what made you decide to leave LA for Colorado?" Sydney wasn't sure how to answer her question, but was fortunately saved by the sound of little feet.  
  
"Mommy!" Ryan squealed running into the room, followed closely by Vaughn. Sydney picked Ryan up and set him in her lap. He held up a red lollypop in his clenched fist as if it were a prize.  
  
"Ryan can you say hi to Mrs. Vaughn, and Alex and Damien. I was just telling them what a great skier you are!" Sydney said kissing the squirming boy. He wiggled him way off of her lap and looked at the three new people. He said a quick "hi" before running back to Vaughn and hugging his legs tightly.  
  
"Well Mom, they say you're free to go. An orderly will be by shortly to take you down to the car." Vaughn smiled, clearly much more relieved than he'd been previously.  
  
"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that they'd keep me here forever." Mrs. Vaughn said joyously.  
  
"I'll go pull the car up then and meet you guys down there." Vaughn said as he lifted Ryan into his arms. Ryan was inspecting his lollypop thoroughly and didn't seem to mind at all having Vaughn hold him. Vaughn turned to leave when his mother spoke.  
  
"Boy's why don't you go help with the car." She said smiling. Vaughn glanced back at his mother and smiled; Then gave Sydney a smile as well before leaving the room followed by the two teenagers. Once they were gone Mrs. Vaughn spoke again. "Alex has taken to Michael so well, but Damien is still distant. It was hard enough for them to lose their father, and then their stepmother, the way they did, and I'm afraid Damien hasn't taken it well. You'll have to forgive his rude behavior, I don't think he likes the idea of Michael having someone else in his life." She smiled at Sydney.  
  
"It's fine, I know losing parents is difficult." She said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Well their lucky that my son found them, those two are. After what their father did to them, just dumping them on their poor stepmother. I think Michael is the best thing to happen to them in a long time."  
  
"Were they close to Alice?" Sydney questioned, noticing the words come out before she was sure she wanted to speak them.  
  
"Well, I think it's been hard for them to get real close to anyone, especially Damien. But I know they cared for her a lot. The poor girl didn't really know what to do when that bastard left her, and I'm afraid Michael had to take on way too much responsibility with them, but he loves them that's for sure." She said as she noticed the orderly come to the door. She waved him in and then pulled the covers back from her bed. Sydney stood and let the orderly and wheelchair pass.  
  
Once Mrs. Vaughn was securely in the chair and covered by blankets Sydney took over and wheeled the chair along the winding corridors to the exit. From inside of the automatic sliding doors Sydney could see Vaughn's black Explorer waiting outside. When they made it to the car Sydney could see Ryan in the back seat bouncing his dinosaur off of Alex's leg, and giggling wildly. After helping Mrs. Vaughn into the front seat, Sydney let herself into the back seat and set Ryan on her lap. Once they had all piled in Vaughn set off driving to his mother's house, and Sydney watched as every once in a while he adjusted the mirror to look at the back seat. He would look at Damien, leaning up against the window acting moderately bored; Alex in the middle seat playing hoping dinosaur with Ryan; and finally Sydney struggling to control the giddy four year old. Once she'd caught his eye in the mirror and smiled a happy grin, and he smiled back.  
  
Vaughn stopped worrying as he drove, and started again to focus on the wonderful family he had all around him. He was certain that everything he loved in the universe, everything that mattered was in this car; and as he caught a beautiful smile from Sydney he realized that thought the past was rocky, the future looked absolutely wonderful. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost seven when they were finished settling Mrs. Vaughn back into her house. Alex was playing with Ryan and Damien was getting his stuff together. Sydney had actually seen him smile when Vaughn had told him to get his things together to go home. She could see in his eyes that he loved Vaughn, Mrs. Vaughn was right, he just didn't want to share. Sydney had helped Vaughn walk his mother to her bedroom and then had left the two of them there to talk. The introductions had been awkward for everyone, partially because of the lack of explanations. So Sydney left Vaughn to explain, and headed to make so tea. As she sifted through cupboards, she thought of the explanations she was going to have to give soon, and tried to force the thought from her mind.  
  
Meanwhile Vaughn was indeed explaining things to his mother. She had promised to just listen and not ask any questions; this Vaughn seriously doubted was possible.  
  
"You know that I can't tell you everything because of my job. But I will tell you that seven years ago I was in love with Sydney. Then we were separated for two years and when she came back I had gotten married to Alice." He took a moment and sifted through his thoughts. "Then Sydney left LA, because of various reasons, one being the fact that I had been married without her knowledge. She wanted to start a new life, away from me and the life she had in LA. So for the last five years I've been searching for her, Mom. I've been following her all over the country. Meanwhile I left Alice here, and the boys, and I regret putting them through all this." He paused.  
  
"But you love her, Michael. She makes you happy." His mother said softly, breaking her vow not to interrupt.  
  
"You're right I never stopped loving Sydney, and I really regret the fact that I had to put my responsibilities to you, and Alice, and the boys, second. It wasn't fair to you." he said and looked away.  
  
"Michael, I love you, Damien and Alex love you. They worship you Michael. Sydney loves you and Ryan does too. What happened with Alice could not have been prevented, and nobody holds you responsible. But now you have her Michael Vaughn, and I like you better now that you've got her. So you better hold on to her, don't let her slip away again." She smiled at her son, and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled too.  
  
"I won't make that mistake again, don't worry. Thanks for watching the boys while I was gone. Now you've got to take care of your self mom. No more hospital visits you hear!" he stood and leaned over her to kiss her check.  
  
"Alright. But you'd better bring that girl of yours back here before she leaves, I want to get to know my other grandson a little better." Vaughn stared at her. How could she have known that Ryan was his son?  
  
"Mom... "  
  
"Oh shut up Michael, I'm your mother remember, and he looks just like you when you were four. So cut the crap. Do you really think I can't tell these things." Just then Sydney knocked on the door and entered with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. "Ah, thank you dear." She said as Sydney set the cup down by her bed. "Now do me a favor and take my boys home, all of 'em!" She laughed looking at Vaughn's still amazed face.  
  
Sydney smiled, "Alright, I'm sure we'll see you soon." She said looking at Vaughn. He still looked quite dumbfounded, but managed to kiss his mother again and lead Sydney out of the room.  
  
After the boys had gotten their things together the troop set off for Vaughn's house. Damien seemed much more relaxed as they drove the short distance between the two houses. Sydney twisted in her seat and looked back at the three boys in the back. Alex was reading a book with Ryan, and Damien was bobbing his head to the music. When he noticed she was looking at him, she smiled brightly, and he gave her a bit of a grin. At that Sydney turned to look at Vaughn, who was also bobbing along with the song. Sydney giggled to herself, and then looked out the window.  
  
"What?" Vaughn said glancing at her.  
  
"Nothing," she said casting him a coy smile. He smiled back and then pulled into the driveway of the very cute suburban house. It was pretty big for a CIA salary, but Sydney didn't say anything. She quickly hopped out of the car went to grab her suitcase from the back.  
  
"I got it!" Vaughn said reaching for it at the same time she did. Sydney pushed his hand away and grabbed it, causing him to poke her in the ribs. She laughed and then pulled the suitcase from the trunk.  
  
"Hey Damien will you get mine?" Alex called back from the steps that led to the front door. Ryan was excitedly jumping up and down holding Alex's hand. Damien came around to the back of the car and grabbed the two remaining bags. Sydney and Vaughn followed Alex into the house, and Sydney stood in the front hallway admiring the décor. It was a very new house, evidently built in a pre-planned suburban community. The entrance hallway opened into an adorable vaulted area; with a parlor to the right, and to the left French doors opened to an office. Straight ahead lay a beautiful staircase than turned up to the second floor. Before Sydney could admire any further Vaughn grabbed the suitcase from her hand and started to climb the stairs. Sydney followed. At the top of the stairs Vaughn turned directly to the right and opened two equisite doors into the master bedroom. To the left Sydney could see several more bedrooms at the end of the hall. Inside the master bedroom was a large four poster bed, and a beautiful dresser, and vanity. The room was painted a deep cream color with beautiful moss accents.  
  
"My mother decorated everything." Vaughn said walking toward her after setting the suitcase down by the dresser.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sydney exclaimed, half breathless.  
  
"No, you're beautiful," Vaughn said moving closer and wrapping his arms around her. She quickly pulled him closer and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss either, but a deeply hungry one. When they finally parted Sydney was completely breathless, and Vaughn was as well. "The rest of the house can wait you know, we could just stay here." He said raising an eyebrow. Sydney poked him in the ribs and they both laughed.  
  
"We need to get some food in Ryan and then put him to bed." She said as they started for the stairs. She turned to go down them when Vaughn grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the other bedrooms.  
  
He pointed to a closed door, "This is Damien's room, and this is Alex's" He said pointing to another door. He then turned and led her into another room. "And this, can be Ryan's for now." He said looking around. "I'm sure my mother will want to redecorate."  
  
"It's great!" Sydney said noticing the beautiful detailing along the upper edge of the wall.  
  
They then went downstairs to find Damien glued to the TV, and Alex and Ryan on the floor in the living room. As soon as Ryan saw them he squealed with joy. "Look Mommy, Alex has more Dinosaurs." He held up as many action figures as he could hold in one hand. Alex just looked at them and smiled, obviously enjoying playing with Ryan.  
  
"That's great sweetie! How about some dinner?"  
  
"Yay! Yay!" Ryan said running to hug Sydney's legs. Vaughn went to the pantry and pulled out a box of Macaroni and Cheese. Sydney smiled and Ryan started to squeal "Roni, Roni!" 


	14. Chapter 14

After Ryan was fed, and tucked safely in bed Sydney and Vaughn set about making dinner for those who weren't as ecstatic about "Roni". They had decided on grilled chicken, and while Vaughn was outside finishing up the grilling, Sydney was finishing the salad. She smiled to herself as she made a Salad for four. Usually it was just her, and sometimes Ryan. Soon Vaughn came back in and told the boys to turn the TV off. They reluctantly made their way to the table and everyone sat down.  
  
After a few minutes Vaughn decided that he couldn't put off explaining things any longer. "Damien, Alex, I know you guys have a lot of questions." He said looking to Sydney and then glancing at each of the boys. Syd smiled, both boys stopped eating, and looked at Vaughn intently. "Sydney and I were together, before I married Alice. We've been apart for a very long time, and I just recently found Sydney and Ryan." He paused and glanced at his audience yet again, trying to form the right words. "There's a lot I, we can't tell you because of my job, but Ryan is our son, and I know that seems weird but I have to ask you to trust me on this one." He looked at Alex, who nodded with a slight smile, and then to Damien who was staring blankly at his dinner. Sydney smiled when Vaughn finally glanced at her and he held her gaze.  
  
"So do you work for the government too?" Alex asked.  
  
"I did a long time ago, but I left. I'm a teacher now, in Colorado." She said trying to sound confident over her shaky nerves. Alex nodded in understanding and looked as though he was trying to sort out everything that had just been told to him.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I don't really care, but you cheated on Alice?" Damien said, not looking up from his plate. Vaughn inhaled sharply and looked down at his plate as well. Then he looked up and tried to catch Damien's gaze.  
  
"I know this sound's impossible but I didn't cheat on Alice, and I had no idea where Sydney was five years ago." Damien looked up at Vaughn in disbelief, Alex looked confused as well. "Unfortunately I can't explain, but I really hope you guys can trust me on this. I can't tell you anything more, so I guess you can believe what you want." Vaughn said, his gaze still locked on Damien. "I never cheated on Alice, and .. I wish I could tell you more but." Sydney interrupted him.  
  
"He can't tell you but I can." Vaughn looked at her shapely. Sydney smiled and then looked to Damien and Alex. "Seven years ago I was kidnapped. I was held for two years, and I don't remember anything from those years. All I know is that when I was released I was pregnant and that the child was Vaughn's." She said quickly, suddenly realizing that she should have said Michael. Damien and Alex looked shocked. Damien even let his façade of boredom drop, and now only held an expression of amazement. "I don't know how it happened, but now I have a wonderful little boy, so whatever did happen doesn't really matter. Now that's all that I can tell you, but I hope you'll believe Michael that he never betrayed your stepmother." Sydney had taken what Mrs. Vaughn had said to heart. She did not want to come between Vaughn and the boys. She certainly wasn't going to let them feel like he'd betrayed anyone, even though she felt betrayed all over again as she spoke about her disappearance, and about Alice.  
  
Vaughn reached over and grabbed Sydney's hand, causing her to look up. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"So did you guys work together, for the government I mean?" Alex said changing the mood of the room drastically. Sydney looked at the boy and smiled.  
  
"Yeah can you tell us where you worked?" Damien said enthusiastically. Sydney was taken aback by Damien's question. She was about to speak when Vaughn cut her off.  
  
"Sydney can't tell you anything, just like I can't, but she's told you plenty. If she tells you more she'll have to kill you." He laughed and the boys followed suit. Soon the four were eating and laughing and having a great time.  
  
After dinner Sydney and Vaughn were standing together at the sink doing dishes. Vaughn was scrubbing plates, and Sydney was loading them into the dishwasher. While Vaughn was drying a pan the phone rang, and he set the pan down to go and answer it.  
  
"Hello." He paused. " Hey Damien it's for you." He said covering the speaker with his hand. "Tell them that from now on they have to call before nine okay. I don't want to wake Ryan up." He said as Damien rushed to retrieve the phone from him. He quickly nodded, grabbed the phone and went back to the TV. Vaughn walked back over to the sink and Sydney flicked some soapy water at his face. Laughing he plunged his hand under the running faucet and did the same. After a moment they were both laughing hysterically. Sydney turned and scooped up a handful of bubbles, and while Vaughn wasn't looking, smeared them all over his cheek.  
  
"Hey that's not fair," he cried as he flicked her with water again. Sydney grabbed a towel and stepped forward to wipe the bubbles off, but before she was able to reach for his face Vaughn grabbed her kissed her gently on the lips. Sydney giggled as the bubbles squished between their faces. Vaughn chuckled and kissed her again. They stood for a moment just staring at each other. Sydney felt safe wrapped in Vaughn's arms, and Vaughn was happy to hold her. Sydney leaned forward and kissed him once again, before leaning down and resting her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" He whispered kissing her hair.  
  
"Just a little," she said nestling closer to his neck. As they stood cuddling, Damien walked back into the kitchen to put the phone on the charger. Sydney couldn't see him, but Vaughn smiled at Damien, who just laughed and walked away.  
  
After the dishes were done, the phone rang again, and this time Damien ran to answer it. Vaughn and Sydney were putting away a few last things after dinner and pretended not to listen to the conversation. "Hey Matt,...awesome, yeah hold on." Damien said before holding the phone to his shoulder and looking to Vaughn. "Dad, can Matt come over, he rented a DVD, and we could watch it in the basement." Damien said hopefully.  
  
"Will Matt be spending the night?" Vaughn asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"If it's okay?" Damien said more hopeful now. "Alright, but the three of you have to stay in the basement, so you don't wake Ryan up. And I don't want to hear you either okay!" Vaughn said smiling.  
  
"Cool, thanks dad. We'll be real quiet!" Damien said turning back to the phone. Vaughn gave Sydney an exasperated look, and smiled. When Damien had finished his phone call, he put the phone back and thanked Vaughn again, before dashing off to the basement. Within seconds he called to Alex to bring some blankets down.  
  
"Matt lives down the street, and he and the boys are almost inseparable." Vaughn explained. Sydney smiled while wiping off the table. "If you want you can go get ready for bed, and I'll finish up here, and lock up after Matt comes?" Vaughn said sweetly.  
  
"That sounds good." Sydney said walking toward him. She kissed him and walked away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Twenty minutes later, Vaughn was finally making his way up the stairs. Matt had taken a while to come over, and Vaughn had once again made sure the boys were quietly watching a movie in the basement. After locking the doors and setting the alarm, he started up the stairs. Before entering his own room, though he walked down the hall and quietly went into the room of his sleeping son. It was mostly dark, except for the small amount of light emitted by the nightlight, in the corner. Vaughn walked over to the bed and sat down carefully, making sure not to wake the boy. He bent down and kisses Ryan's forehead, rubbed his head, and then pulled the covers up to the little guy's chin. With another kiss Vaughn quietly made his way out of the room, and shut the door.  
  
When he entered his own room, a rush of warm damp air hit him instantly. He walked toward the bathroom, and caught a glimpse of a very wet Sydney wrapped in a towel. He knocked lightly on the half open door, to alert Sydney to his presence. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Can I come in?" Vaughn smiled.  
  
"Yeah," She said putting her tooth brush down. Vaughn walked straight toward Sydney and kissed her, before stepping toward the door of the closet. He opened it and walked inside. After flicking on the light he kicked off his shoes, and took off his belt. When he was finished he found Sydney bushing her hair, and looking at him in the mirror. Vaughn walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sydney leaned back against him, as he breathed in the scent of her wet shampoo. Vaughn kissed her hair, and then her cheek. Sydney turned her head and kissed his on the lips. Before long the two were captured in a passionate embrace, and Vaughn's roaming hands threatened to pull Sydney's towel loose.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn breathed in between kisses.  
  
"Yeah," she giggled as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you Sydney," He said pausing for a moment to look into her eyes. Sydney sighed and smiled joyously.  
  
"And I love you," She breathed as she pulled him close for another passionate kiss. Much to Sydney's surprise Vaughn stopped kissing her for a moment and bent down to pick her up. Sydney laughed, as Vaughn carried her to the bed. After carefully setting her down he climbed on to the bed and laid down next to her.  
  
After several more passionate kisses, Vaughn pulled way and stroked her hair. "Sydney, are you sure?..." He trailed off. Sydney smiled, and brought her finger to his lips.  
  
"Vaughn, shhhhhh." She said pulling him in and kissing him.  
  
Late that night Sydney cuddled close to Vaughn as they lay in bed together, exhausted. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney and pulled her to him. They didn't say a word, but drifted off to sleep entangled in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning both Sydney and Vaughn were sleeping heavily still holding tight to each other. When a knock came at the door, Vaughn stirred slightly opening his eyes, and kissing Sydney's forehead. As he did this Sydney's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Vaughn kissed her nose and smiled back at her. Before either knew what was going on the bedroom door was flung open and Ryan came running toward the bed. "Mommy, Daddy! You're waked up!" Ryan squealed as he tried to climb on to the bed. Seconds after Ryan entered the room Alex came running in after him  
  
"Ryan don't." He stopped when he saw Vaughn and Sydney wrapped in sheets in the bed. "Oh, sorry I." He blushed.  
  
"It's alright Alex," Vaughn said yawning.  
  
Ryan had made it onto the bed now, and was crawling into Sydney's lap, as she struggled to wrap the sheet around herself. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep well." Sydney said leaning down to kiss the boy, and still holding the sheet in place.  
  
"Yep, and Alex made me some uh.Captain stuff." Ryan said.  
  
"Captain Crunch," Alex said awkwardly from the place he stood by the door. "He woke up at eight this morning." He yawned.  
  
"Thanks for helping him with breakfast, Alex." Vaughn said smiling, and then turned to Ryan. "Hey big guys, why don't you go downstairs with Alex, and have him show you his old train set!" Vaughn said excitedly.  
  
"Trains! Yay, Yay!" Ryan squealed as he wiggled out of Sydney's lap and jumped off of the bed. Alex held the door open for the boy, and then closed it behind himself.  
  
Vaughn let himself fall back on the bed, and sighed. Sydney laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "Maybe we should lock the door next time." She laughed.  
  
"I thought I did," Vaughn said innocently. "We'll have to teach the little squirt how to knock!" Vaughn laughed as he kissed Sydney again. After several more kisses Vaughn sat up and pulled on his boxers. Sydney pulled the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around herself like a toga.  
  
"What's the plan for today?" She said as she began rummaging through her suitcase.  
  
"Umm. don't know. What do you want to do?" He said arching his eyebrow, and wondering if she'd want to go see her father.  
  
"I guess I should find out where my dad is." She said quietly.  
  
"I'm sure I can call Kendall and find out." He offered softly, understanding how soft this subject was.  
  
"That'd be good," She said as she stood up and walked toward the bathroom. As Vaughn stood to follow her, the phone rang. He stepped toward the bedside table and picked up the cordless.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mr. Vaughn I was hoping I could see you and my daughter today." Irina said, Vaughn recognizing her voice instantly.  
  
"Where?" Vaughn asked quickly.  
  
"At your home."  
  
"Here, when?"  
  
"I will arrive in ten minutes." Irina said and then hung up. Vaughn stood for a long moment shocked. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Who was that?" Sydney asked from inside the bathroom. Vaughn didn't answer but set the phone down in its cradle. He was still trying to think of a way to tell this to Sydney. "Vaughn?" She said walking toward him," What is it?"  
  
"Your mother." He said softly looking up at her as she strode toward him. "She's on her way here."  
  
"Right now?" Sydney said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, apparently she's keeping the promise she made when we were at your house." He said running his hand through his hair. Sydney looked confused and worried. "I think she is just interested in Ryan, that's all. He is her first grandchild." Vaughn said forcing a smile. Sydney wasn't smiling. She still hadn't decided weather to introduce Ryan to his grandmother. How was she supposed to explain things to him? Vaughn was wondering how to explain Irina to Damien and Alex.  
  
"I guess I should go make sure Ryan is dressed then." Sydney said, still quite bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Vaughn said realizing he was still in his boxers. As Sydney left the room Vaughn went to get dressed. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, and Vaughn hurried down the stairs to answer it. Sydney was in Ryan's room getting him dressed and ready to meet his grandmother. Vaughn walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He slowly did so, and was greatly surprised to find Irina standing outside, accompanied by Sydney's father. Vaughn stood for a moment staring.  
  
"Well are you going to invite us in?" Jack said impatiently glancing around.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Vaughn said extending an arm to lead them in. Once the pair stood inside Vaughn shut the door tightly and locked it. "Umm...the living room's in here." He said as he walked past them and down the hallway.  
  
"Where is Sydney?" Irina asked as they entered the living room.  
  
"She's upstairs getting Ryan dressed. Umm.would you like coffee or something?"  
  
"No," Jack said as he sat down on the couch. Irina sat down next to him and shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm going to check on Sydney. Make yourselves at home." Vaughn said awkwardly as he backed out of the living room. He vaulted up the stair three at a time and ran into Ryan's room. Sydney looked at his worriedly and Ryan shouted "Daddy!" Breathless, Vaughn's heart melted every time Ryan said that.  
  
"What's wrong." Sydney said as she finished tying one of Ryan's shoes.  
  
"Umm..well we have more than one visitor." Vaughn said trying in vain not to alarm Sydney.  
  
"Is Grandma here?" Ryan said as he wiggle off the bed, as soon as Sydney let him go.  
  
"Yes big guy, and Grandpa is here to." Vaughn said looking at Sydney, who inhaled sharply. Sydney just stood and stared at Vaughn. "Syd why don't I take Ryan down stairs, and you can get ready and come down when you're ready." Vaughn said taking Ryan's hand. Sydney just stared at him, and then shook her head as if to clear it.  
  
"Okay," She breathed almost inaudibly. She walked out of the room ahead of Vaughn and Ryan and padded her way into their bedroom. Vaughn helped Ryan down the stairs and then held his hand as they walked into the living room. When Jack and Irina saw him they both stood up. Jack had a hopeful smile on his face and Irina was beaming. Ryan took one look at them and turned to run. Vaughn caught him by the shoulder and picked him up.  
  
"Ryan these are your grandparents." Vaughn said softly as he hoisted his son up. Ryan quickly found his hiding place and wrapped his arms around Vaughn's neck. Vaughn looked to Jack and Irina and smiled awkwardly. "We're being shy this morning." He said as he carried Ryan to a chair and sat down. Irina smiled and then sat down, pulling Jack with her. Jack who couldn't tare his eyes away from Ryan awkwardly sat down.  
  
They sat for a long moment in silence, until the sound of footsteps came thumping up the basement stairs. A tired looking Alex rounded the corner and spotted Jack and Irina. He instantly reddened, and looked to Vaughn. "Alex, come here and meet Sydney's parents." Vaughn said waving him over. "This is Jack Bristow, and," Vaughn paused, "Irina. This is my son Alex" He finally said flashing Irina a look or confusion. Alex walked to where Vaughn sat and gave a half wave to the pair sitting on the couch.  
  
"It's .a...nice to meet you." He said sitting on the arm of Vaughn's chair. A soon as Ryan heard Alex's voice he peeked out from where he'd buried his face. Ryan instantly giggled when Alex gave him a smile. "Hey Ry you want to play trains," Alex said excitedly.  
  
"Trains," Ryan questioned as he looked up. "Okay Alex." He said and wiggled down from Vaughn's lap. Both Jack and Irina watched in awe as their grandson walked over to where a toy train was sitting, and happily began to play with Alex. Vaughn watched the expression on both of their faces. He had never seen either of them so completely without a false, hardened exterior. Both Jack and Irina sat watching their grandson in total wonder.  
  
As Vaughn observed the pair sitting across from him on the couch, someone in the hallway caught his eye. Sydney had crept downstairs, and was standing where only Vaughn could see her. She looked at him, wearing an expression of apprehension, mixed with fear. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he was sure it wasn't much help. Vaughn watched as Sydney took a deep breath and rounded the corner from the hallway into the living room. No one in the room noticed her at first, but as soon as Ryan saw her he squealed "Mommy!" alerting everyone to her presence. All watched Ryan as he ran over and hugged his mother's legs. Sydney didn't even look down, but had her eyes fixed on her father, who was staring at her with equal intensity. There was silence for a long moment, until Vaughn decided to break in.  
  
"Alex, would you please take Ryan to the back yard and show him around?" Vaughn said giving Alex a look that said 'do it now!'. Alex quickly stood and walked over to Ryan. Asking him sweetly if he wanted to go outside, and then taking his little hand and leading him, the two were soon out of sight. Sydney broke her gaze with her father, and Vaughn stood and offered her his seat, directly across from her parents. She sat down and Vaughn moved a smaller chair up next to hers, and sat as well.  
  
"Sydney," Her mother sighed, and then looked down as if trying to form the right words. "Ryan is beautiful." She said looking up at her daughter.  
  
"Thank you." Sydney said softly looking cautiously at her mother.  
  
"I assume you know who the father is?" Jack said bluntly. Vaughn noticed his return to his normal hard, uncaring façade.  
  
"Yes." Sydney said looking down at the floor. A moment of silence passed and then both Sydney and Jack began to speak at once. "Dad I."  
  
"Sydney." They both stated and then stopped. Sydney decided to speak.  
  
"Dad I want to move past what happened five years ago. We have a lot of catching up to do." She said forcing a smile, and her gaze up to her father. Jack looked relieved but still uncomfortable. Irina looked noticeably less nervous, and relaxed her posture slightly.  
  
"That sounds good Sydney." Her mother said smiling. Sydney looked to Irina and smiled as well.  
  
"How are you feeling Dad?" Sydney said softly.  
  
"I'm doing alright," he sighed and relaxed slightly into the couch. "I've been in remission now for a year, and the doctors say the prognosis is good."  
  
"That's really great Dad," Sydney smiled at him.  
  
"Where have you been living?" Her father asked.  
  
"In Colorado; I teach there, and Ryan goes to a great little pre-school." She said glancing at her mother, when she mentioned teaching. Her mother just smiled and Jack nodded.  
  
Again the sound of pounding footsteps came from the basement stairs. "That will be my other son Damien." Vaughn smiled at Jack and Irina.  
  
"I wasn't aware you had children," Jack said bluntly.  
  
"Well it's a long story, but I adopted them almost six years ago now." Vaughn smiled, and then mentally kicked himself for mentioning that time period. He looked at Sydney, who smiled sheepishly at him. Soon Damien came waltzing into the room, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack and Irina.  
  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt," he said and wheeled around to leave.  
  
"No Damien it's alright. These are Sydney's parents, Jack and Irina." Damien stopped and looked at the pair on the couch. He looked them over.  
  
"Hey," He said before heading back downstairs. Vaughn looked to Irina apologetically, but she spoke before he could.  
  
"How old are Damien and Alex?" She said softly.  
  
"Damien's fifteen, and Alex is fourteen." Vaughn said smiling. As he finished speaking the sound of a smaller pair of footsteps rang out. Ryan came dashing into the room, followed by a very out of breath Alex. Ryan ran straight for Vaughn and Sydney, crawled up into Sydney's lap. Vaughn nodded at Alex, who quickly retreated down the stairs.  
  
"Ryan have you said hello to your Grandma, and Grandpa?" Sydney said as she kissed him on the cheek. Ryan glanced over at Irina and Jack, and then looked at Sydney.  
  
"No, but Mommy, can I have a snack?" Irina and Jack watched the boy intently, and Sydney noticed their wondrous stares.  
  
"Well I don't know, it seems to me that you have visitors right now." She said motioning to her parents. "Ryan these are my mommy and daddy." Sydney explained to him as he looked over at Irina and Jack.  
  
"Really?" Ryan said, sounding very surprised. He quickly wiggled down from the chair, and walked cautiously toward Jack and Irina, who were both still looking amazed and dumbfounded. Ryan took a deep breath and then bravely marched up to his Grandparents and took both of their hands in his own. Vaughn looked at Sydney, who smiled at him, and they both chuckled softly. Jack and Irina were too entranced by Ryan to question what was so interesting about their hands. They just watched intently as their grandson studied their hands.  
  
Soon Ryan jumped up and yelled "Yay, yay Gramma, and Grampa!" Jack and Irina laughed, as did Vaughn and Sydney. Ryan turned to Irina when he finished jumping and stared at her for a moment before turning and looking at his mother. "Mommy, Gramma looks just like you do!" Ryan squealed excitedly. The four adults laughed again, as Ryan resumed jumping. Soon Ryan was bouncing all around the room, and everyone was talking about inconsequential subjects like the weather, and Colorado. 


	17. Chapter 17

Before long Ryan had warmed up to Jack and Irina and was having a ball showing Jack all of the dinosaurs, which Alex had recently given him. Vaughn sat close to Ryan and Jack, watching them interact. Vaughn was amazed at Jack's demeanor with Ryan. He had never seen Jack totally without stiff barriers, or business on his mind. But here he was playing bouncing dinosaurs with his grandchild and having a ball.  
  
Irina and Sydney had both gone into the kitchen to make lemonade, and found themselves talking about actual-normal things. No spy drama, or lies and deception, but they talked about children, and homemaking. Sydney was surprised at the amount of advice Irina had for Sydney, about everything from baking cookies to choosing schools. Here was the number one person on the CIA's most wanted list, giving baking advice as though she were Martha Stuart. As Sydney stirred the pitcher of lemonade Irina glanced over her shoulder to make sure the men were out of earshot. "Have you and Vaughn made any plans for your future?" She said softly, just for good measure. Sydney stopped stirring and looked at her mother.  
  
"No. Everything's been happening so fast. I mean three days ago I was still basically running from him, and now." Sydney paused remembering their amazing night together. She smiled and Irina smiled a very knowing smile back, as if she knew exactly what Sydney was thinking. "Now we're together again, and we're happy. That's enough for now."  
  
"Sydney, I cannot tell you how glad it makes me that you are happy. I know your relationship with Vaughn has been difficult, but he is a good man, and he makes you happy." Irina said, once more glancing over her shoulder at Vaughn, Jack, and Ryan. Sydney smiled at her mother and resumed stirring. "Your son is absolutely amazing Sydney. I feel blessed that you have let me be a part of his life." Irina said so sincerely it took Sydney aback. Sydney hesitated as she thought of the reasons why she would or could keep her mother out of Ryan's life. Looking at Ryan so gleefully playing with Vaughn and her father, Sydney shook the regretful thoughts out of her head. She smiled at Irina who was just standing from her chair.  
  
"Mom." Sydney paused wondering if she wanted to breech the subject of her disappearance. Irina turned to her daughter as she pulled several glasses from a cupboard. She looked at Sydney as if she knew what question she was about to ask.  
  
"Yes, Sydney." She said carrying the glasses to the counter where Sydney stood.  
  
"I've tried not to think about this. I've forced myself to forget the thousands of questions I had when I came back, but ..Now that Vaughn knows about Ryan, now that Ryan knows about Vaughn, I can't help but wonder how.." She trailed off, looking at her mother with intensely hopeful eyes.  
  
"Sydney are you sure you want to know this?" Irina said softly.  
  
"No, I'm not, but I can't live my life, I can't let Ryan live his life not knowing how, or why he was even born." Sydney said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Irina looked into the living room, and then back to Sydney.  
  
"Sydney I will tell you what I know, but I think that Ryan's father should hear this as well." She said glancing at Vaughn once again. Sydney shook her head, and then began to walk toward the living room. Irina stood in place trying to decide the best way to explain things. Sydney walked over to Vaughn and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Will you come into the kitchen, please." He looked at her with questioning eyes, and then stood and went into the kitchen. Sydney kneeled down and smiled at Ryan. "Sweetie Mommy needs to talk to Grandma and Grandpa for a little while and I was wondering if I could put on a movie for you downstairs?" At this Jack gave Sydney the same quizzical look that Vaughn had.  
  
"Okay Mommy, can I watch the monsters one?" Sydney quickly scooped Ryan up off of the ground and carried him downstairs to the basement. Damien and Alex were playing video games, and Sydney explained that she need Ryan to hang out with them for a while. Both boys agreed, smiling, and helped Ryan pick out a video. When Sydney came to the top of the stairs she found her parents and Vaughn all sitting in the living room. She quickly took a seat and then looked at her mother.  
  
"Sydney I hope that I can answer your questions, without causing you to have too many more." Irina said slowly. She glanced at Jack who gave her a half smile, and then continued. "Sydney seven years ago I told you that the prophesy was about you, not me. I am still not sure that that statement is incorrect, but I believe that while Slone was holding you he might have discovered otherwise. I am not fully sure of anything and I want you both to understand this. But what I do know is that Slone believed that the Prophesy spoke of Sydney's child, not Sydney herself. While Sydney was being held be Slone he tried several times to fulfill Rambaldi's Prophesy to no avail, but then began research on the cause of his failure. According to my sources Slone realized that his part in the Prophesy was not to fulfill it but to ensure that it will be fulfilled in the future. I am not sure why he took the actions he did, but he impregnated Sydney, with your child Vaughn, and I believe you know the result of that. The strange part is that when Ryan was born, Slone was at the hospital. He examined Ryan soon after he was placed in the hospital's nursery. He then promptly left, without any hint of explanation. But four years have passed and Slone hasn't made a move since he left the hospital Ryan was born in." Irina had been watching Sydney's reaction to all that she said. Sydney's eyes overflowed with tears, and Vaughn looked horrified. Irina had hoped to answer questions but was afraid she had done more harm than good.  
  
Sydney looked at Vaughn after a long moment of contemplation. Both were totally taken aback, and Vaughn too had tears in his eyes. Sydney looked to her mother, who stared back with a worried expression. Jack also held this expression, but both looked as if they knew much more. "I know you don't know anything for sure, but what do you think is the purpose of all this?" Sydney questioned slowly.  
  
"Sydney we are at a loss. Slone's actions are erratic at best, but absolutely inexplicable. I cannot even give you a logical theory. I'm sorry Sydney I didn't mean to cause you more pain." Irina looked truly regretful, and Jack absolutely in pain.  
  
"I don't understand how Slone was able to impregnate Sydney." Vaughn said in disbelief.  
  
"This is another mystery which I am regretful that I cannot explain. But I do have theory." Irina looked at Jack cautiously. He nodded with pain still lingering in his eyes. "The only way I have been able to explain this, is that Sydney was pregnant when Slone abducted her seven years ago. I do not know how Slone was able to accomplish it exactly, but this is the only logical conclusion I have found. Sydney looked at Vaughn quickly in absolute disbelief. She was trying to process everything her mother had told her. Vaughn looked as though he wanted to say something but wasn't able to speak. Sydney and Vaughn just starred at each other. Jack and Irina exchanged looks, both knowing that there was more to the story, but both refused to divulge what they truly suspected. They had agreed that if the time came for the truth, they would take action. But they were also keenly aware that trying to stop the Prophesy was impossible. It had taken both most of their lives to realize that they were merely servants to the Prophesy. They were put on the earth to help it along, just as Slone was. Their role at this time was to only give enough information to continue the process, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
'If only Sydney's child had been a girl, this might all be over by now.' Jack thought to himself. He was tired. Tired of playing Rambaldi's game. He, unlike Slone, was not joyously playing his part in Rambadi's masterpiece, he was not a willing player. It had taken almost forty years to convince him that there was no fighting it. He had been reluctant to join Slone to say the least, but he had done it in the end. He was a servant to the Prophesy, and he wanted it to end. He wanted Sydney to be happy, though he wondered it that was even possible. 'It's possible that I won't live to see the end of this.' He thought suddenly, and than just as quickly realized that he didn't care. 'I could die right now, knowing that Sydney is happy, and I wouldn't care less, except for the grief I know it would cause her.' He longed to tell her everything. He wanted so much to just tell her Rambaldi's plans, to help her to understand that she had to make herself happy playing her role in Rambaldi's game. It was the only way. To fight it was futile. But go on with life letting the events of the game unfold around you, to take everything in stride, and just be happy knowing that you were alive to experience life, and love; that was the only way. Jack had learned the hard way, as Sydney would. He hated that part. But he could do nothing to stop it. So he was silent and watched his daughter's pain.  
  
She was the "Mother," Rambaldi had prophesized. She was to have an enormous role in 'his' little game. But she had no idea. She had not even a clue that Slone had deciphered all of the Prophesy, no idea that long list of happenings he had proclaimed. She had no idea at all. But she would. She would understand, everything. And Jack hoped that he would not be alive when she discovered the truth, because he could not bear to see her in anymore pain. She had suffered too many losses in her short life, and when the next one came, Jack didn't want to know. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'there will be much more pain." 


	18. Chapter 18End part 1

After the explanations, and apologies Irina and Jack decided to leave. Sydney found it difficult to say good-bye to her mother, but had done so tearfully. Irina promised to contact Sydney soon, but Sydney worried about her mother having to constantly run from the CIA. Jack had gone tearfully as well, but he had promised to keep in frequent contact. Sydney and Vaughn had returned to the living room, after seeing Jack and Irina off, and were now sitting together on the sofa, still in semi-disbelief. Finally Sydney stirred. "Vaughn," She paused, "I love you." She said turning to him and smiling weakly. Vaughn stared in to her eyes before leaning in and kissing her gently. "I have to go back to Colorado tomorrow, I only told the school that I would be gone Friday, and Monday." Sydney sighed.  
  
"I know," Vaughn said softy, before kissing her forehead. "Maybe I'll come with you," Vaughn said chuckling, as if he knew that it was impossible.  
  
"What will you do with Damien and Alex?" Sydney said gently, knowing that it couldn't happen.  
  
"I'll bring them with me!" Vaughn laughed.  
  
"Don't they have school?" Sydney smiled.  
  
I don't know." Vaughn sighed. "I just don't want to be away from you again."  
  
"I know," She said mimicking him. "Why don't you and the boys come out on Friday, and we can go skiing or something next weekend?"  
  
"That could work," Vaughn said trying to remember what plans they had for the next weekend. "Yeah, I think that'd be great."  
  
"Good, then I'll only have to miss you for a few days!" Sydney said as she leaned up and kissed Vaughn's cheek. Vaughn laughed and then bent down and kissed Sydney. After several minutes the two broke apart, and came up for air.  
  
"How about we go out and get some breakfast?" Vaughn said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That sounds great!" Sydney said as she rose off of the couch, Vaughn followed.  
  
"I know this great little café, that serves a wonderful Sunday brunch!" Vaughn said walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get the boys." Sydney said as she started down the stairs to the basement. When she reached the bottom she found Ryan sitting on Damien's lap on the couch. Ryan was intently watching Aladin, and it appeared as though Damien was dozing off. Alex was laying on the floor, and looked just as awake as Damien. "Hey guys, your dad and I thought we'd all go out to breakfast." At the mention of food both Damien and Alex perked up immediately. Ryan didn't say a word but stared at the TV.  
  
"Uh.okay." Damien said picking Ryan up and setting him on the ground. Ryan didn't seem to notice anything but the TV. Alex began to rise and poked Ryan in the belly.  
  
"Hey." Ryan said, as if there were more to the objection.  
  
"Ryan do you want to come and get breakfast with us?" Alex asked as he stood fully. Ryan didn't answer, and at this Sydney walked to the TV and switched it off.  
  
"Hey, Mommy. I haven't seen this Movie! Mommy!' Ryan whined.  
  
"Ryan, we're all going out to breakfast, you can watch Aladin when we get back okay.  
  
"But Mommy!" Ryan persisted.  
  
"Come on big guys I bet they'll have pancakes!" Damien said as he picked Ryan up. Ryan stared at him for moment, as if deciding weather to protest further, and then smiled.  
  
"Okay, but I want to watch Ba-la-din, when we get back." He said matter-of- factly. Damien smiled back and then led the way up the stairs and out of the basement.  
  
End of Part 1-Whew 18 chapters is a lot! But thanks to everyone for their support. At one time I considered stopping but I was encouraged to keep going, and I am ever so glad that I did. There is so much I want to add to this story, and so many mysteries, and fun things to explore. I usually don't like talking to my readers directly, but I will now. Keep reading. I love the reviews and I just want you to know how helpful and influential they are to my writing. I am often asked how I pump out so many posts at once, but my mind is racing now (during summer - i.e between seasons) and I have so many questions of my own that are unanswered. I hope you all enjoy this story and my many others. Thank you again and keep on writing, reading and responding! -Oh and one more thing, if you have suggestions, comments, or questions about my story -plot, characters, events- anything don't hesitate to ask. And if you have any cool ideas or anything feel free to let me know, I am open to everything!! Thanks again, and all my love.  
  
Peace Much Love  
  
--Kat 


	19. Chapter 1Part II

Part II-  
  
Six years previously.  
  
I hadn't worked. Nothing had worked. He had been told that everything was in place. But still the finale evaded him. He had only worked his entire life to see this dream fulfilled, and now everything was breaking apart. He was the one, he had been told so. But nothing was going the way it had been foretold. Was it her? Was he wrong in assuming that it was her? Was it her mother? No. It wasn't possible. Everything was set, nothing was miscalculated. But still nothing happened. It was only a few days later that he was forced to realize that the fault didn't lie in the foretelling, but in the interpretation. He had made a mistake, and he was the reason that he had not yet been able to taste the fruit of his labors. How could he have missed so much; how had they all? Not one person had been able to correctly interpret The Prophesy; not himself, not the CIA, and not the one person with whom he'd placed all hope.  
  
It had finally occurred to him that he was only a bystander. He was merely a pawn. But she; she was a major player. She was practically the incarnation of The Prophesy; practically. He forced her to read it over and over; Forced her to interpret The Words. And she had, and now he knew. Now they all knew the truth. When he had first discovered it, he wondered if he had damaged the course of events irrevocably. But later he had been assured that his actions were not unseen; his actions were precisely what had been foretold. He had just been ignorant to this. He had taken her believing that he knew all. But he was wrong. Only 'HE' knew it all; how this game would play out, how it would all end. He wanted desperately to know, himself. He tried tenaciously to discover everything. But a search for everything, had only led to more answers, and the realization that his concept of everything was, in fact, minute.  
  
But now he watched as it all unfolded. He'd done his part, and now he just let it all happen. He had stopped trying years ago to control it, and had just let it flow. He stared down at the new surveillance photographs and smiled. She looked more beautiful than ever walking down the quaint village street. She had been laughing, and joking. She was happy. And it made him glad to know that she would experience joy, before it all happened. He studied her companions carefully. He had not know about the two boys until he seen these pictures. But they were mere details. One held her son in his arms. When he'd heard of the birth of her child, he'd rushed to the hospital, only to be disappointed. It wasn't a girl. But the look on her face as she stared wondrously at her son, caused him to understand. She deserved to be happy, and this child made her so. The Prophesy, despicable as it could be, always found a way to throw in an ironic twist or two. She was the one that would lose the most. She would be the one to suffer; And as if it were some kind of consolation The Prophesy had granted her a few moments of peace. As if that were enough to make up for all she would lose.  
  
He was about to tare his eyes away from the photo when he saw it. He hadn't noticed it at first, for it was the kind of thing one would not normally pick up on. But it was there, plain and clear. Her eyes revealed more than wonder and admiration. They revealed more than she herself was probably even aware of; but to him, her eyes revealed everything he had been waiting for. He chuckled to himself, thinking how ironic it was that he would be the one to pick up on this. But he was the one who had been chosen. He would fulfill the Prophesy to its full extent, no holds barred. And as he looked up at the new day which dawned around him he smiled. He had waited a lifetime for this moment. He had gone through so much to reach this point. But it was here now. He had seen it unmistakably in her eyes. It had commenced. 


	20. Chapter 2II

Three weeks was way too long. Sydney had thought that she could do it, but had decided about a week and a half in that she was wrong. The thought of being parted for that long made Sydney walk a little faster. "Passenger Smith, Passenger Eric Smith, please go to a white courtesy phone." The loud speaker rang out as Sydney rushed through the airport. She hurriedly weaved in and out of groups of people as she made her way down to gate 34A. She was so busy trying to look for the gate she had totally missed him walking toward her. She stood on her tip toes trying to see ahead of the massive crowd, but her view was blocked completely.  
  
"Can I help you find something?" She heard someone to her right ask. She nodded, not pausing in her search of the crowd. A second later she thought she recognized that voice and turned to see him standing there, not six feet from her. He just stood smiling at her, a bag over one shoulder and his coat in the other hand. He smiled, and laughed at herself as she quickly stepped toward him, and was wrapped into his embrace.  
  
"Were you going to tell me you were standing there or what?" She said as she looked into his sexy green eyes.  
  
"Well you just looked so cute, I just thought maybe you were looking for someone else." Vaughn smiled, as she kissed him. They embraced again before releasing one another.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Sydney said grabbing hold of Vaughn's hand.  
  
"Me too!" He said as they began walking. "So where's Ryan?"  
  
"I have recently discovered the amazing concept of a sleep over!" Sydney said smiling as they turned the corner and stepped onto a moving walkway.  
  
"Oh really." Vaughn laughed.  
  
"I haven't told him you were coming. He missed you so much, I thought that we could surprise him tomorrow when we pick him up." Sydney said leaning back against the walkway's railing. Vaughn stood across from her and smiled.  
  
"That sounds great!" He said admiring how wonderful she looked. As if she didn't always look absolutely stunning, but after three weeks of being away from her Vaughn couldn't help but stare.  
  
"So I take it Dame and Alex had to stay." Sydney said not able to wipe the silly-school girl grin off of her face.  
  
"Oh, you know what I left them at the gate." Vaughn laughed, joking. "No really, they are staying with my mom, they'll come out next weekend." He said as they stepped off of the walkway.  
  
"Okay." They stepped onto an escalator, and in no time were in Sydney's car on the way to her house. Three weeks previously Vaughn, Damien, and Alex had come to Colorado to visit Sydney and Ryan. And a week before that Sydney and Ryan had visited LA. The last two months had gone by at lightning speed, and Sydney and Vaughn both wished that they could slow down time and just savor their moments together.  
  
It was late December now and in true Colorado form there wasn't a flake of snow on the ground. Even as they began to ascent into the foothills the landscape was still snow-less. Vaughn stared out the window and watched the sun beginning to set over the mountains. Flashes of purple and orange sprang up everywhere, and the mountains were silhouetted in a deep blue, and accented by snow at their peaks. Vaughn had forgotten how much he loved Colorado compared to LA, but also remembered that a certain 5'10", brown haired, gorgeous woman had something to do with it as well.  
  
When they reached Sydney's town home Vaughn grabbed his bag and followed Sydney into the house through the garage door.  
  
"You know it didn't hit me before but, we've got the entire house to ourselves." Vaughn said setting down his bag and following Sydney through the kitchen. She didn't respond but led him into the dining room where she'd already laid out two beautiful place settings. "What smells so good?" Vaughn asked as Sydney lit the candles at the center of the table. She again didn't respond but smiled secretively at him from across the table. He laughed to himself.  
  
"Sit down, I'll be right back." Sydney said as she walked past him into the kitchen.  
  
"Can I help?" He asked following her.  
  
"No, I just have to grab two things and I'll be right there. Oh, but you can pour the wine, it's on the table." She looked up at him as she pulled to plates from the cupboard. "Go, I'll be right there." She said sternly, and then smiled and resumed her work. Vaughn obeyed and poured two wine glasses before he sat down at the table. He had only to wait a minute before Sydney came into the dining room carrying two steaming plates. She set them both down, and Vaughn looked at the feast she had spread before him.  
  
"To make up for Thanksgiving." Sydney smiled as she sat down in the chair adjacent to Vaughn's.  
  
"Oh Syd you didn't have to do this." Vaughn said leaning over the table and planting a gently kiss on her lips. "This is wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, I'm just sorry we had to miss your mother's thanksgiving dinner. I feel really bad." She said taking a sip from her water.  
  
"Syd she understood, and she forgave you instantly. Me on the other hand, well lets just say I'm on probation." He smiled. "It wasn't your fault that the plane was delayed. I cut it too close with the timing and it got messed up, don't worry at all. Having mom out here for Christmas make up for everything, trust me." He smiled before digging in to his mashed potato's. Sydney smiled back and also began to eat.  
  
After dinner Vaughn built a fire in the living room fireplace and the pair cuddled on the couch. Sydney and Vaughn both stared into the fire, and Vaughn stoked Sydney's hair. He sipped from the wine glass in his other hand, and then offered it to Sydney. "No I'm alright." She said waving the glass away. Vaughn had noticed that she hadn't touched her wine at dinner. "Did you notice it's your favorite." Sydney said turning to look at him.  
  
"Of course I did. Do you not like it?" He said setting the glass carefully down on the ground.  
  
"No," Sydney said hesitating, "I just feel really dehydrated, I think I just need to drink water." She smiled again before resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I talked to your father before I left." Vaughn said softly.  
  
"Oh really what did he say?"  
  
"He wanted to know if he could bring anything with him. I told him just himself." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Good." Sydney smiled shifting slightly to look up at Vaughn again. Vaughn bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. Soon the kiss deepened and before long Vaughn was carrying Sydney up the stairs to the bedroom. "I never thought I'd be so happy to have Ryan out of the house." Sydney said breathlessly as Vaughn gently set her down on the bed.  
  
"Oh yeah, why's that." Vaughn said as he ripped off his tie and bent down to kiss Sydney.  
  
"Because of this," Sydney said grabbing Vaughn's shirt, kissing him fiercely, and pulling him down onto the bed.  
  
Later that night Vaughn lay on his side with his head propped up on his elbow, watching Sydney. She was only lightly sleeping and without warning her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Vaughn. "What?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled.  
  
"What is it?" She persisted softly.  
  
"You're just beautiful when you sleep, that's all." Vaughn said as he bent his head down and kissed Sydney. When he pulled back Sydney's expression had changed drastically; She looked worried, and apprehensive. "What's wrong?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney hesitated, and looked up at the ceiling before speaking. "Vaughn..Michael. There's something I have to tell you." She paused and took a deep breath. "Tell me that you love me." She sighed looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
Vaughn looked at her, now worried by her expression. "Sydney, what, of course I love you, what's wrong." Sydney reached up and touched his face. "Just kiss me Vaughn." She said running her fingers through his hair and pulling him toward her. They kissed gently for a few seconds before Vaughn pulled away.  
  
"Sydney what's wrong, you're scaring me." He said as he saw tears forming in her eyes. Sydney just stared at him, and moved her hand down to where his hand was resting on her stomach. She grabbed hold of his hand and moved it down slightly so that it rested on at very lowest part of her stomach. She held it there and then sighed softly. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she had to force the words out.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	21. Chapter 3II

She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, as Vaughn pulled her swiftly into his arms. He was whispering things into her ears, trying to soothe her, but she couldn't hear him. She was too overrun by thoughts of worry and angst. She had been so excited to see Vaughn, up until three days ago. She had been worried about missing her period, and had gone to the doctor, who confirmed that she was pregnant. She was not so excited to see Vaughn after that, though she missed him terribly. Those three days had gone by incredibly slowly. Every second seemed to take and eternity to pass. Sydney had debated how to tell Vaughn, and what she wanted to do. She loved Vaughn, and she loved Ryan, both immensely, but she for one didn't want another child, and two didn't think that the timing was right at all. On top of all this, what her mother had told her was weighing heavily on her mind. She was incredibly worried about what Slone had done to her in those two years, and though Ryan was her own personal miracle, she feared having another child. Part of her fear was totally inexplicable, and she couldn't root out the source. She did want to have children with Vaughn, someday, but now was just so wrong. 'I needed more time.' Sydney thought to herself, 'I just needed more time.'  
  
She managed to pull away from Vaughn slightly, enough so that she could speak. "I am just so scarred, and I didn't know what you'd think, and I wasn't sure how to tell."  
  
"Sydney everything's fine. I love you, and now there's going to be one more person to love." He interrupted. He kissed her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes. "Just think of all the people out baby will have to love it. It already has three brothers, and now three grandparents, and there's us Sydney. You and me, together. Not just you this time. You won't have to do this alone." He said firmly. Sydney pulled him closer and nestled her face into his shoulder.  
  
She hadn't though of it that way. She hadn't even though of the child as a person, much less a baby. Up until now it only seemed like an insurmountable task, and one she wasn't fully committed to in the first place. 'We all will love this baby.' She said to herself. 'And she'll grow up to be a wonderful kid, just like Ryan. And we'll be a real family.' She took a deep breath and listen to the sound of Vaughn's heart beating. She could have sworn that it was inside her own chest. Their hearts were so close together they might as well have been one. They beat strong and sure in rhythm, and to this Sydney was able to drift off to sleep.  
  
The next day went by incredibly quickly. Sydney had woken to a beautiful breakfast which Vaughn had prepared and brought to her bed. They ate together, and were only mildly distracted by the fact that neither was exactly -fully clothed. After breakfast they had driven to pick up Ryan at his friend's house. They had gone to the door together and when Ryan heard Vaughn's voice he had been so overjoyed that he'd forgotten to even say 'hi' to his mother. The mother of Ryan's friend was quite taken aback by Ryan's shout of "Daddy," and had given Sydney an extremely quizzical look. Sydney had just smiled and thanked her.  
  
Soon after that, they were off to the grocery store and then back home. Ryan was giddily bouncing off of the walls and showing Vaughn every new toy he had acquired in Vaughn's absence. In truth most of the toys he'd had for years, but Vaughn listened attentively anyway. Sydney was busy bustling around the house cleaning and preparing for the guests which were arriving that night. She had made up the small bedroom in the basement for her and Vaughn, and had arranged the pull out couch for the boys to sleep on. Meanwhile she'd been preparing her own room for Vaughn's mother, and the guest bed room for her father. Sydney had never been so incredibly happy to be cleaning, and was surprised at how quickly she'd gotten everything done. As she was scrubbing the toilet in the bathroom that was shared between Ryan's room and the guest bedroom, she realized: We don't have a Christmas tree. She quickly dropped everything she was doing and ran into Ryan's room. Vaughn looked up from the book he was reading Ryan. "Do you need my help?" He asked for the fiftieth time.  
  
"No, not with cleaning, it's almost done. But I have totally forgotten a very important part of Christmas. The tree!" She said sitting down on Ryan's bed. "I need you to go out and get one." She smiled weakly, realizing that it was two days before Christmas. Sydney quickly explained where Vaughn needed to go to get one, though she found Vaughn quite shocked at the fact that he'd have to cut it down himself. As she explained this she'd realized that she's also forgotten the saw that she was supposed to buy, in order to cut the tree down. So after explaining how to get to all the places Vaughn needed to go, and writing down all the directions, she was able to return to the toilet.  
  
By dinner time the tree was ready to be trimmed and Vaughn and Ryan were anxiously unwrapping the decorations they had purchased. Sydney was preparing her famous spaghetti, and watching from the kitchen as the tree went from ordinary to what looked like Ryan's masterpiece.  
  
"Look Mommy! Daddy helped me put the star on the top!" Ryan squealed as he raced into the kitchen, and then raced back out even faster.  
  
Within seconds the doorbell rang and Ryan was off and racing to open it. "Damien!" Sydney heard Ryan squeal as she walked out of the kitchen. She found Damien smiling and juggling Ryan in one arm and two large suitcases in the other.  
  
"Here let me help with that." She said reaching for the suitcases. Just before she reached them though Vaughn came running out of nowhere and grabbed them.  
  
"I got it!" He said smiling at Sydney before turning to Damien. "Hey Damien, how was your flight?" He said leading Damien into the living room where he set the bags down.  
  
"Uh...it was alright. They gave us these lame snack packs, with some ancient sausage, and a crusty roll. It was bad." He said as he tickled Ryan furiously. Soon Alex came in the door carrying a huge box in one hand and two even bigger suitcases in the other.  
  
"Hi Alex, " Sydney said quickly taking the huge box out of his hands. Vaughn again relieved her of it quickly and set it down in the living room. Alex smiled as though he was exhausted and then plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Umm.aren't we missing someone?" Vaughn said looking at the open door. He walked toward it and peered out.  
  
"Yeah, uh, grandma's locking the car up." Damien said as he set Ryan down in Alex's lap, who immediately started tickling him. Over Ryan's giggled and squeals Sydney could hear Vaughn outside talking to his mother. She went to the door and looked toward the driveway. There were two more large boxes sitting out side the very large rental car, and Vaughn was helping his mother with the automatic lock button. She chuckled to herself and than went back into the living room.  
  
"Okay which of these suitcases are yours?" She said looking at Alex and Damien. Damien stood up and stepped toward her.  
  
"These two, do you want me to move them?" He said.  
  
"Umm.well yeah why don't you guys take them down stairs, I've set up the pull out couch, and the TV is all ready for you to hook up your game thingie." Sydney smiled, and Damien's face lit up.  
  
"Okay great we'll go do that." He smiled picking up the bags.  
  
"Just don't play the R-rated video games around Ryan." She said patting his shoulder.  
  
"Of course not, we brought our old ones for him to play!" Damien smiled and then went downstairs. Alex followed carrying Ryan upside down and laughing.  
  
Sydney turned to find Vaughn and his mother coming into the house. Vaughn set the two oversized boxes down as Sydney hugged his mother.  
  
"Oh how are you dear?" She said as she pulled Sydney down and squeezed her tight.  
  
"I'm good how are you?" Sydney said, though it was hard to speak without any air.  
  
"Oh I'm fine dear. Much better than the last time we met up. I was so happy to hear you were having Christmas out here, thank you so much for inviting me." She smiled letting go of Sydney.  
  
"Oh well, you're family." Sydney said, suddenly self conscious about the words. Though she and Vaughn weren't married she had come to think of his mother as her mother in law. Soon the boys were tromping back up the stairs and Sydney retreated to the kitchen, as Vaughn took his mother's things to her room. Sydney noticed the four or five enormous boxes now strewn about the living room, and laughed to herself. This would be one of the first true family Christmas's for her. She was excited about her father's arrival, but saddened that her mother couldn't attend. Irina had assured her that she would be thinking of them all as she relaxed on some tropical beach. This said, Sydney still could shake the picture in her mind of her mother sitting in some run down hotel room, lonely and wishing she were around the tree in Colorado.  
  
Mrs. Vaughn came into the kitchen disrupting Sydney's thoughts.  
  
"Can I help dear?" She said smiling. "Everything's ready I'm just waiting for the noodles to be down." She said stirring the large pot once again. "What are all of those boxes in the living room?' Sydney said, half knowing the answer.  
  
"They're presents dear. I wasn't going to come empty handed now was I? Most of them are for Ryan and the boys, well the bigger ones are anyway, but there is plenty for you and my son too." She said giving Sydney as mysterious look. She really liked Vaughn's mother. She was everything Sydney had always pictured his mother to be.  
  
"So," his mother said nonchalantly. "When's the baby due?" 


	22. Chapter 4II

A few hours later Sydney, Vaughn, Mrs. Vaughn and Damien sat in the living room talking. After dinner they had opened the boxes, and boxes of presents which Vaughn's mother had brought from LA. The tree was now totally packed and Sydney thought it looked absolutely perfect; though she herself hadn't had time to put anything under it; and she had a few boxes hidden, herself. Vaughn and his mother were chatting away on the couch and Sydney sat on the floor next to where Vaughn was sitting. Alex sat in the chair across from them, and seemed to be mesmerized by the fire. Alex had gone downstairs to play video games, and Ryan was fast asleep.  
  
"So, dad." Damien interrupted. "You never explained to me why Sydney calls you Vaughn." He said with a slightly impish grin.  
  
"Umm, well I guess it's just the name we used when we used to work together." Vaughn said.  
  
"Well it's not like you call her Bristow or anything." Damien retorted smiling widely. He knew that there wasn't really a point to any of this, but it was fun anyway.  
  
"I can't really remember why I never started calling you Michael." Sydney said looking up at Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah me neither." He said. "I guess it just stuck, I mean everyone at work still calls me Vaughn." He said smiling, and wanting very much to change the subject. "So Dame, are you ready to hit the slopes again?" Vaughn said laughing just a little.  
  
"Yeah, if by hit you mean fall on my butt about fifty more times." Damien joked, remembering their last excursion to a ski resort, when he'd attempted to snowboard, but had instead fallen so many times that he had hurt himself. He laughed as he stood and stretched from the chair. "Ah, I'm tired. See you all tomorrow." He said as he walked past them all. As he began to descend the stairs there was a flurry of 'Good nights' from the three still sitting in the living room.  
  
"Michael I think I'm going to go to bed as well, I'll see both of you in the morning." His mother stood as well, causing both Sydney and Vaughn to follow suit. Mrs. Vaughn hugged and kissed both of them before heading up stairs.  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me kid." Vaughn smiled wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist and pulling her forward.  
  
"I guess it is." She said leaning in to kiss him. However, the instant their lips touched a knock came a the door and both turned toward it. "Who could that be?" Sydney said as Vaughn released her and she walked toward the door. Sydney peeked out the window and than hurriedly opened the door. She could barely believe her eyes. It was almost midnight, and she wondered if she were dreaming. "Will?" She said once the door was opened.  
  
"Sydney!" He said as he let out a breath, which he had apparently been holding for quite a while.  
  
"Will, I.What are you doing here?" Sydney said. She was so shocked to see him that she hadn't bothered to invite him in, but stood in the doorway with Vaughn directly behind her.  
  
"You're dad invited me. He said that you.it doesn't matter. Sydney it's so good to see you." He said still sounding quite shocked. Vaughn decided to intervene and let Will come in out of the cold.  
  
"Come in Will." He said gesturing to the living room. Sydney watched as Will passed her, then closed the door and followed him into the living room. Sydney was absolutely dumbfounded. She hadn't see Will in five years, and when she'd see him he'd still been in shock that she was actually alive. "So, How've you been, Will I haven't seen you in a while." Vaughn said as the three sat down.  
  
"I've been good. Yeah, I'm surprised that you're here Kendall said you'd taken a leave of absence." Will said, glancing back and forth between Vaughn and Sydney. Sydney was staring at Will, who looked much older than he had the last time she'd seen him. He was cutting his hair differently now, and it looked as though he shaved more often. His eyes were different too. They still had that amazing curiosity in them, they were just a little more tame, not so blazing and deliberate. Sydney had to do everything in her power to control her mouth from gaping open, and from the looks of it, so did Will.  
  
"So you're still working for Kendall?" Sydney asked, trying not to say too much. She wasn't positive that the boys couldn't hear what she said. Luckily Will caught on and left the details out of his answer.  
  
"Yep, decided I cold withstand Kendall, and well it's been what about four years now." Will said looking at Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah, four years. Sydney you should see this guy in action. Well, not real action but he has risen straight to the top." Vaughn was obviously impressed.  
  
"Yeah I bet you didn't really know what you were getting yourself into when you asked me to do some research for you all those years ago." After Will had said this he realized that 'all those years ago' was probably not the best time period to be talking about. "So Syd, this is a really nice place you have here." He said looking around.  
  
"It's small but it works for." She paused. "It's been perfect." She corrected realizing that it probably wouldn't be perfect for much longer. Already she was trying to fit seven people into her town home, and now with Will, that was eight.  
  
"Sydney I'm really glad to see you." Will said smiling slightly, but more so speaking with his eyes. Sydney smiled back at him, and realized just how happy she was to see him.  
  
"Me too Will. It's been too long." She smiled and then looked down. It was her fault that it'd been so long, and seeing Will was causing her to regret all the years she'd wasted running from her life. After a few minutes Will yawned and Sydney was brought back to reality. "Umm, I'm sorry to say, but I'm out of bedrooms. I can make up the couch for you if that's okay." She said rising. Vaughn and Will stood as well.  
  
"Syd that's great let me just go grab some of my stuff out of the car." He smiled and they all headed in separate directions.  
  
A few minutes later Sydney had turned the couch into a makeshift bed, and Will was back from his car with a bag. Sydney showed him the bathroom, and hugged him goodnight. She then followed Vaughn downstairs, where Vaughn shut off the video game console, patted both boys on the head and switched off the light.  
  
Later that night Sydney tossed in her sleep. Visions were flashing through her head. First she and Vaughn in the car kissing, then eating ice cream on the couch with Francie, then Will dead in the bathtub, then shooting Francie, then she woke up. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She was in a small room. It had now windows, but contained only one small cot with a pillow and a blanket. Sydney was amazed at how bright the room was. In the corner there was a door, but it had no handle, and when Sydney pushed on it, it didn't budge. Though she was worried and confused, she sat down on the cot and waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for but she knew it was coming. Soon the door opened and a man walked in. Sydney didn't recognize him, but his presence did not worry her. She remained seated as the man walked to her and stood in front of her. Instinctively Sydney stood, and held out her hands. The man hand cuffed her and then led her out of the room. None of this bothered Sydney, but she was still quite confused. The man led her down a long dark hallway and when they reached then end, they entered another room.  
  
This one was just like the first except it only contained a chair. Sydney sat in the chair and then the man left. Soon the door in the corner opened and another man walked in. This one she recognized, but she still could not place who exactly he was. She was sure that she knew him from somewhere, but she sat patiently and let him walk toward her. Then as if it was instinctual she held out her arm and let him inject some kind of liquid into her. She could feel the injection pulsing through her veins and a few seconds later, her strange feelings of indifference disappeared. She was soon extremely alarmed by her situation, and she was much more aware of her surroundings. She looked again to the man who was in the room with her and when she saw his face she knew exactly who it was. Feeling of panic and hate coursed through her veins just as her injection had. The man was Arvin Slone. 


	23. Chapter 5II

"How are you feeling Sydney?" He asked politely, the snake like hiss of his voice resounding in the bright room. Sydney did not respond but rather shot him the most hateful look she could conjure up. As the injections Slone had given her coursed through every part of her body the fog which was clouding her mind seemed to lift. Slowly she began to remember things, but it was still difficult to remember the events of the recent past. As far back as she could remember was being in Mexico City with Vaughn. The thought that her memory was failing her, startled Sydney and she was filled with a growing sense of dread. "Sydney do you remember why you are here?" Slone said, his small evil eyes still beating down on her. Sydney searched her mind trying to remember why she was there, and how she'd gotten there. "Good, well then let us begin." As the words came out of Slone's mouth. Sydney felt an arm slip around her waist and was suddenly jolted back to reality.  
  
She woke suddenly sitting up swiftly and looking around. Vaughn had been startled by her movement, and sat up with her. Sydney looked around, not recognizing her surroundings at first but then quickly realizing that she was in the basement room. She let out the breath she was holding.  
  
"Sydney? What's wrong?" He said softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sydney didn't answer but looked to the clock, it was 3:47. She lay back softly and looked at Vaughn.  
  
"I had a dream." She said softly, still very badly shaken. She rolled toward Vaughn tears in her eyes. Vaughn pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine. I'm here Sydney, I'm here." He soothed rubbing her back gently. As Sydney drifted back to sleep, Vaughn lay thinking. Since they had been reunited she had been virtually dream, or nightmare free. It was only when they were parted that Sydney said she still had nightmares, but whenever Vaughn was there to hold her through the night, she was fine. It bothered him to no end that she had been having a nightmare as she lay wrapped in his arms. He wondered what had changed. 'Why now?' He thought racking his brain for some explanation. He quickly found that sleep came before any answers did, and soon he too was fast asleep.  
  
They were awakened the next morning by the wafting smell of eggs and bacon. Sydney stirred first and she tried to sneak out of bed without waking up Vaughn. HE opened his eyes slowly and then watched her carefully move his arm from her side and then slip her own arm out from under him. Then she lifted the covers and was about to swing her legs to the floor when he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her deep under the covers with him. She giggled as Vaughn pulled the covers up over their heads and smiled at him once they were covered. "Thought you could sneak off eh?" Vaughn laughed leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"I thought you might be tired, that's all." She said hugging him tight. She breathed in his scent as she ran her fingers through his hair. She thought back to when she'd awoken the night before. It frightened her that she'd started having nightmares again. But Vaughn's strong arms and soothing words were so comforting she'd been able to forget most of what she'd dreamed. 'What was it about?' Sydney wondered. She vaguely remembered a great feeling of confusion, but no overpowering emotions, just a strange sort of eerie indifference. She had never felt that way before, that she could remember, so the fact that she was dreaming about these emotions made Sydney feel strange.  
  
"Well shall we go see what's for breakfast?" Vaughn said softly not truly wanting to move. The only thing that was even remotely making him want to go upstairs, was the swift-small footsteps of his son, which rang out clearly though the ceiling above.  
  
"That would probably be good." Sydney said reaching up and pulling the covers from their heads. "What time is it?" She looked around for the clock.  
  
"It's quarter to ten." Vaughn rubbed his eyes, not sure if he'd seen the clock correctly. Upon hearing this Sydney was jolted into motion.  
  
"How is it that late already?" She said pulling the covers back completely. Soon she and Vaughn were dressed and heading upstairs.  
  
"Oh good. You two sleepy heads are up." Mrs. Vaughn sang merrily as Sydney and Vaughn came to the top of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready and I think if you move quickly you might still have some company while you eat." She smiled joyously as Vaughn and Sydney grabbed plates and filled them. Both walked to the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
"Good morning." Will said smiling as he looked up from the paper, a cup of coffee steaming in his hand. Sydney smiled back, extremely happy to see Will's smiling face.  
  
"Hey." Sydney said to no one in particular, but smiled at Alex and Damien who were sleepily pushing the food around on their plates. Mrs. Vaughn came to the table and set down a glass of orange juice in front of Alex.  
  
"Eat up boys, I don't know what you're father has been feeding you but you look awful skinny to me." She said turning and exiting the kitchen. Alex and Damien both looked at their grandmother, but neither said a word. Vaughn chuckled softly, and Will smiled as he watched they boys' expressions.  
  
"I'm afraid I scared your mom half to death when she came down stairs this morning." Will said setting down his newspaper, and looking at Vaughn. "I was asleep, but when she opened the door to get the paper I woke up and, well I think I'm just glad she didn't pummel me to death with it." Vaughn and Will laughed in unison. Sydney smiled as she sipped her coffee.  
  
A few moments later Ryan came running into the kitchen followed by his grandmother. "Mommy, Daddy!" He squealed running and hugging them in turn. Will watched eagerly as Sydney lifted the boy onto her lap and kissed him several times. "Mommy is this your friend Will?" He said as if he thought the story was suspicious.  
  
"Yes sweetie, Will came to visit us." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh," Will said looking to Will, and then looked as though he was thinking about something very hard, evidently it was very important. "How come Will never came before?" Ryan said looking up at Sydney. Sydney's smile faltered slightly, but returned after a moment.  
  
"Will lives in LA, where Alex and Damien, and your daddy live." Sydney explained.  
  
"Oh," Ryan said smiling. "Will watched the monster movie with me this morning, but he fell asleep again. He slept on the couch!" Ryan said gleefully, and laughed as if he'd made an enormous joke. Everyone around the table laughed as well.  
  
After dinner a glorious Christmas Eve breakfast, everyone went about doing their separate activities. Sydney and Mrs. Vaughn began wrapping presents in the living room, and Vaughn took Alex out to do some last minute shopping, while Will, Damien, and Ryan were downstairs playing Video games.  
  
"When does your father arrive dear?" Mrs. Vaughn asked as she placed the last piece of tape on a rather large present.  
  
"His plane arrives at noon, and he should get here around one thirty." Sydney said, inscribing Ryan's name on a gift. She had gotten him the sixth Harry Potter book, even though they were working on reading the first one still. Because the book had come out right before Christmas, and simply because of the sheer demand for it, Sydney had ordered it months in advance. She had to admit that she, herself was addicted to the series, and couldn't wait for the time to sit and read the sixth installment. She carefully placed the present toward the back of the enormous pile of presents that was growing between the tree the couch. The space under the tree was, of course, filled to the brim.  
  
"Well I think that's the last of it." Mrs. Vaughn said sighing. "It really didn't seem like that much when I was buying everything, but it sure does mount up." She chucked softly.  
  
"And to think, Michael went out and bought more presents." Sydney said rolling her eyes. Both women laughed and began to pick up the several rolls of paper, and tape which were now strewn around the living room floor.  
  
"So, dear, tell me about your parents." Mrs. Vaughn said cheerfully. Sydney hesitated, unsure of exactly how to answer. In truth her mother had killed Michael's father, and Mrs. Vaughn's husband. So decided to leave that part out of the story, and focus on her father.  
  
"Well my dad's worked for the government for a long time." Sydney said picking up a pair of scissors. "He and my mother split up when I was young, and he has pretty much been alone since then." Sydney explained. In the back of her mind thinking, 'Well my mom faked her own death only to be found twenty years later, and is said to be the woman who will, and I quote, 'wield ultimate power unto utter desolation'. Oh, and did I mention the part about her killing your husband?' Sydney hesitated before continuing, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. "That's about it. I really hadn't seen either my mom or my dad in a long time, before a few months ago when I was in LA." Sydney put her armful of wrapping paper into a large bin and then dropped the tape and scissors in as well.  
  
"What about your mother, you haven't mentioned her coming." Mrs. Vaughn said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well, she wasn't able to come. She travels a lot and is out of the country right now." Sydney smiled sitting down opposite of Vaughn's mother, who was now staring at her as if trying to analyze her appearance.  
  
"Have you told her about the baby?" She said smiling. Sydney froze. Mrs. Vaughn had mentioned the baby earlier, but Sydney had just blushed and she'd dropped the subject. Now she wanted to know more, she'd made that perfectly clear.  
  
"Not yet, but I know she'll be overjoyed when she hears the news." Sydney smiled politely.  
  
"Michael knows, doesn't he?" Mrs. Vaughn said, again gazing upon Sydney with suspicious and analyzing eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes he knows. But I haven't told him that you," She paused, "figured it out."  
  
"Yes well a mother knows these things. It's written all over you face darling. You're eyes have this unmistakable gleam, anyone who knew anything about mother's and children could see it. It's hard to miss." Mrs. Vaughn smiled knowingly. Sydney shifted nervously. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're mother knew the second she saw you." Sydney laughed in her head. 'Well the next time I see my mother it might show elsewhere besides my eyes.' Sydney thought as her hand slid over her stomach. Vaughn had reassured her that their baby had many people to love it. Unlike when Ryan was born this baby would have grandparents, and siblings, and both a mother and father to love it. She smiled thinking of this fact, and then realized that most of her life had been the exact opposite. She was never quite surrounded by loving people as this baby would assuredly be, and this comforted Sydney to no end. 'Everything will be different this time.' She thought, 'Everything will be right.' 


	24. Chapter 6II

'Well I couldn't have imagined being here, a month ago.' Will thought to himself as he watched Alex and Damien racing their go carts on the video screen. They had been going at it for almost an hour now. They had started off slow, and then started the real competition once Will had gotten used to their Play Station controller. Finally Will had given up and let the boys have at each other. They were both racing furiously, eyes glued to the screen, bodies swaying back and forth with the movement of their go carts. Will laughed softly, 'And to think I just met these kids.' He had been watching them, and contemplating the fact that he was in Sydney's house, and playing with her kid, and watching Vaughn's boys play video games, as if it were nothing. But to Will this was much more.  
  
He had awoken in the hospital seven years ago, to find himself treading on thin ice, in terms of his health. The doctors were surprised he'd even live, and they all though it was a miracle that he'd been able to walk again. When 'the double' had stabbed him the tip of the knife had nicked his spinal cord, and he was still having to deal with the leak that the injury had caused. He'd have to go in and have it drained, and he was especially prone to meningitis. He rubbed his scar absently. It ran from his belly button to the third rib up from the bottom, and protruded slightly from his skin. The actual wound hadn't been large, but the doctors had needed to open him up further to patch things up.  
  
He couldn't remember anything after his fight with 'the double.' He remembered calling Sydney, trying to fight her, and then everything went blank. When he woke up he found out he'd been asleep for a three weeks. After that it had taken him almost a year to fully recover. He spent most of that time shuffling back and forth between rehab, physical therapy, and more doctor's appointments. He had a feeling that he would have healed much faster if he hadn't been so stressed out and worried. Not to mention the fact that he could barely sleep, or eat, or function with the thought that Sydney had disappeared.  
  
He'd gone into complete shock when Vaughn had told him. The doctors had forced Vaughn from the room, and had upped his dose of Morphine. Once Will was recovered he joined Vaughn in the search for Sydney, but had eventually been forced to give up. He'd gone back to his job and then out of nowhere Sydney had shown up again, and left just as suddenly. It was hard to accept that she'd run away. He wanted so badly to have his friend back. After all he'd been through he had hoped that Sydney would help him gain some kind of normalcy. But she'd left again and forced Will to move on without her.  
  
When Jack had finally explained that Vaughn had found Sydney, and that she was trying to reconnect with her family, Will had been hurt that she hadn't contacted him. Jack, however, was able to convince Will that she still loved him, and that he should attend Christmas with them all in Colorado. Will had assumed that Sydney had known about the invitation, but when he'd arrived he was surprised that Sydney was totally unaware. But then she smiled and hugged him, he was unable to be mad at all. He really wanted to sit down and talk with her. He really needed to get some answers, and just get to know her again. With the bustle of Christmas, and the craziness surrounding everything, though, it was the worst timing possible.  
  
On top of all this his mother was furious with him for not coming to Christmas, and he missed Alicia terribly. He had thought about inviting his girlfriend along, but decided it would be rude. So she had gone to Christmas in New York with her family, and Will had come to Colorado, to hopefully find the part of his family that he'd lost seven years ago. He smiled to himself, 'I may have been madly in love with her at one time, but she's always been a sister to me.' He smiled to himself thinking back to the time he and Sydney had kissed. It seemed quite funny now looking back on things, but he missed the closeness of their relationship very much.  
  
In the time that Sydney had been away Will had become a senior analyst for the CIA. He was in charge of several junior analysts, and was also in charge of training new ones. He absolutely loved his job, and got to exercise some of his best talents doing it. His investigative skills, and curiosity were always assets in his work, and Will loved knowing that he made a difference. He also especially liked working with the agents, such as Vaughn. The two had worked together frequently, that is, when Vaughn was not out looking for Sydney.  
  
"Hey Will, you wanna go head to head this time?" Damien said chucking a controller at him, and waking him from his day dreams. Will smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"You know I think I'm going to go find out what Sydney's doing." He said as he stood. "Why don't you guys teach Ryan how to play, maybe someday he can kick your butts at go cart racing." He smiled walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Yay, Yay I'm gonna kick your butts!" Ryan squealed dropping his dinosaurs and running over to Alex.  
  
Will laughed as he ascended the stairs. He found Sydney and Vaughn's mother chatting in the loving room. He noticed that the mound of presents had grown considerably since he'd seen it last. He'd added to its growth, of course, sticking a few presents in here and there, trying to be as covert as possible.  
  
When Sydney saw him her bright eyes lit up even further, and her smiled widened. "Hey!" She said softly as he entered the living room.  
  
"Hey," he said in reply, smiling at Sydney and then at Vaughn's mother.  
  
"Well I'll just leave to two here and see if I can't scrounge us up some lunch." Mrs. Vaughn stood, and exited the room quickly. Will took her seat on the couch and sat smiling at Sydney.  
  
"Hey." He said, more softly this time.  
  
"You said that already." Sydney laughed.  
  
"I know I was just checking to make sure you were paying attention." He chuckled. Sydney smiled and then looked down, the smiled faltering slightly.  
  
"How have you been, really?" She said not looking up from her hands.  
  
"Good, Syd. I've been good." He said staring at a spot on the floor. They were silent for several seconds after that. Sydney finally looked up, and toward Will.  
  
"I'm really glad you came, Will. Just having you here is the best present I could have gotten." She smiled trying to catch his eye. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm really glad I'm here too Sydney. I've really missed you a lot." His expression changed quickly and his eyes now alerted Sydney to his pain.  
  
"I've missed you too Will." Sydney said her eyes misting with the formation of tears. "I know that, I mean, I know you probably have questions." She paused looking away from his again.  
  
"Sydney you don't have to explain. Really, I'm just glad to see you again, I'm glad to see that you're happy." Will's eyes too, now fogged over with tears.  
  
"I'm much happier now that you're here." She paused feeling a tear fall, and roll down her cheek. "But I owe you an explanation Will, I mean what I did." She stopped again to catch her breath.  
  
"Sydney you did what you had to do. And you don't owe me anything. What's done is done, and it's Christmas Eve, and we're here together, and I love you Sydney, I never stopped loving you, and I am so grateful that we're able to be together again." He paused letting the tears spill from his eyes. He waited a moment, and then stood and stepped toward Sydney. She stood as well and as soon as he was near enough, she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you too Will. I've missed you so much!" 


	25. Chapter 7II

He stood waiting outside her house. His hand hovered near the doorbell, but he was having trouble actually mustering up the courage to push it. He slowly lowered his hand, and stepped back from the door. He looked the house up and down. It was a very quaint light blue color, and the attached town homes, had accenting green and yellow paint. The sun shone down brightly thought the tall pine trees, and there was a cool, but not unpleasant breeze. In true Colorado form, there was not snow on the ground, but the wind was cool, and there were ominous clouds on the horizon.  
  
Jack forced himself back to reality. 'You coward,' He thought. 'You can face death as if it were nothing, but you can't bring yourself to ring your own daughter's doorbell.' After a thorough mental kicking in the butt, Jack stepped forward and again and reached out his hand. This time he pushed the bell quickly before he had time to chicken out again. He heard footsteps behind the door, and inhaled sharply as the doorknob turned. He held his breath for the few moments between the knob turning and when the door was fully opened. He'd expected to come face to face with Sydney, but instead was forced to lower his gaze to the short little boy standing in the doorway.  
  
Jack immediately sighed as he stared down at his grandson. The boy smiled tentatively, before running off into the kitchen. As Jack followed the boy with his eyes, his eye was caught by his daughter, who was standing in the hall. She didn't quite smile to see him but made her way forward with an expression of mixed excitement and hesitation. Jack began to hold his breath again as Sydney approached. She didn't say a word but leaned across the threshold and pulled him into a tight embrace. As he hesitantly closed his arms around her he let out his breath and pulled her close. After several moments they released each other, and Jack stood back to look at his daughter.  
  
"I'm so glad you came dad." Sydney said softly, smiling sweetly as she led him into the house. He followed her in silence setting his bag down by the door. "Ryan, sweetie, come here." Sydney called into the kitchen. Ryan come walking out slowly, and went straight to Sydney. Jack watched a hesitant grin on his face. "Ryan can you say hi to your grandfather?" Sydney said bending down and kneeling next to her son. Ryan just looked up at Jack. Sydney watched him closely. "Sweetie, do you remember when we were in California, and Grandpa and Grandma came to visit at Daddy's house?" She kissed him softly on the cheek. Ryan nodded slowly, and then turned to Sydney.  
  
"But mommy, Grandma's in the kitchen." Ryan said looking quite confused.  
  
"Yes sweetie, you have two grandmas." Sydney said hoping that he would understand. She realized that it must be a great shock to him to have to take in all these people at once.  
  
"Oh, do I have two grandpas too?" the boy said hopefully looking at his mother and then to Jack.  
  
"Well, no sweetie, but that's why this grandpa is so special. Can you say hi?" She said slowly.  
  
"Hi Grandpa, do you want to come see my bedroom?" Ryan said, as he turned to run up the stairs.  
  
"I would like that very much Ryan." Jack said following his grandson. He gave Sydney a quick smile as she stood up, and then started up the stairs.  
  
Sydney smiled to herself as she watched her father go. She sighed thinking back to her childhood. Before her mother had "died" they had all been very happy together. Jack had always been a wonderful father to her, always playing games, and reading to her. In a way she missed that, but in other ways she was happy that Ryan got to experience how great Jack could be.  
  
Sydney was interrupted from her thoughtful reverie, as Vaughn and Alex burst through the door both of their arms loaded down with bags of presents and groceries. "Hey!" Sydney said, her face lighting up.  
  
"Hi there." Vaughn said setting down his bags and walking toward her. "Did you miss me?" He said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Very much." Sydney breathed as their lips came together. They kissed for a long moment, and then Vaughn pulled away. "Oh, Syd there's uh, someone here to see Will." He said giving her a confused look.  
  
"Okay, he went to wrap some presents, I'll go get him." She said starting toward the stairs. "Who is it?" She said glancing back.  
  
"A girl named Alicia." He said with the same confused look on his face.  
  
Sydney went downstairs to retrieve Will. She decided to surprise him, and told him only to come upstairs. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, she led him past Alex and Vaughn who were still bringing in groceries, and out of the front door. Standing near the open trunk of a rental car was a blonde woman in a dark leather jacket.  
  
"Alicia?" Will called out as he rushed toward her. She turned immediately and smiled. She was pretty; medium height and build, with shoulder length blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Sydney watched from the door way as Will ran up to the woman and pulled her into a tight hug. Vaughn stood near the Pathfinder and watched as well, before grabbing several more grocery bags and starting toward the door. He smiled as he approached Sydney, and kissed her on the cheek as he passed her into the house.  
  
Sydney stayed standing in the doorway as Will and Alicia approached. She smiled when she saw the large goofy grin on Will's face, and the equally large smile on Alicia's.  
  
"Sydney this is Alicia, my girlfriend." He smiled and looked at the girl.  
  
"Hi Sydney it is so nice to meet you, I'm so sorry to barge in all ya'lls Christmas, but I just had to see Will." She said with a noticeable southern twang.  
  
"We're all happy to have you! The more the merrier!" Sydney smiled back. When the introductions were over, Sydney led Alicia into the house while Will went back to the car to get her things.  
  
"This is such a nice area! I've never been to Colorado before!" Alicia said excitedly as she looked around the house.  
  
After Will had come back into the house Sydney closed the door and led the pair into the kitchen where Mrs. Vaughn was helping Alex unload groceries.  
  
"Everybody, this is Will's girlfriend Alicia." Everyone smiled and said hi. After several questions from Mrs. Vaughn, and a long discussion about Alabama, Sydney excused herself to go change the sheets on the downstairs pull-out -ouch. She could barely believe that they could fit another person into the house, but she happily made the bed, and told Damien than he and Alex would have to sleep in the living room. Damien grunted softly before returning his full attention to the video game. As she began to walk up the stairs Damien call out to her.  
  
"Hey Sydney." He said, setting down the controller he held.  
  
"Yes Damien?" She said stepping toward him.  
  
"Um, thanks for everything. I mean, you make Michael, my dad, really happy, and I'm sorry if I've been rude before." He smiled awkwardly before looking down at the floor where he sat.  
  
"Damien your welcome for everything. I love your dad a lot, and that makes you family." She smiled as he looked up at her. He smiled to and then quickly returned his gaze to the video screen. Sydney smiled to herself before turning and ascending the stairs. 


	26. Chapter 8II

She listened carefully from afar. They were happy, all of them, and this fact alone allowed her to sleep at night. She had done so much to cause them pain. It was because of her that all of this had happened. And now there was nothing that she could do, but watch. She couldn't be seen, but she watched and listened; Feeling only slightly regretful that she could not participate in the festivities. She enjoyed watching them much more. People revealed so much when they didn't think anyone was watching, and she had learned much by interpreting their actions and words from afar.  
  
She shifted in her seat. She was not used to being cooped up in a rental car sedan. She much preferred standing when she worked. But tonight she couldn't be seen. 'Who knows who is watching from above.' She thought looking toward the sky through the window. She adjusted the head phones on her ears, and zoomed the camera in. It was much easier to watch things when they were all in one room together. But picking out specific conversations was hard. This was alright though because she was well trained in the art of listening to unspoken words.  
  
Mr. Vaughn said something loudly, and everyone quieted down and looked toward him. "Well it has always been a tradition in my family, that everyone gets to open a present before they go to bed on Christmas Eve. So we are going to honor that tradition tonight." She listened attentively, her ears straining for other sounds and voices. But there were none; everyone was listening eagerly to Vaughn, and he was very happy to have their attention. "So Ryan I believe you get to go first big guy." She watched her grandson stumble forward out of Sydney's lap. "Here you go!" Vaughn said handing him a large flat box. Ryan was extremely excited. He jumped up and down and then tore the paper off of the box fiercely. She chuckled to herself at the fact that she couldn't discern the color of the paper through the slightly greenish surveillance screen.  
  
Ryan tore the top of the box and removed from it a hockey stick. "Oh wow!" He yelled running to show Sydney. "Look mommy!" He displayed the stick for her to see.  
  
"That's great Ryan, now we can all go out and play hockey together!" Sydney said, looking at her son excitedly.  
  
"What's hockey?" Ryan asked innocently. Everyone around the room laughed, and one of the teenage boys called Ryan over and started to explain.  
  
"Alright Alex I think you're next." Vaughn called from his position by the tree. He handed the boy a smaller box, and Alex immediately began to unwrap it. Soon he pulled a lacrosse stick from the box and looked at Vaughn happily.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" He said as he began to inspect the stick.  
  
"Your welcome! It's from Sydney too!" Vaughn said as he pulled another present from the enormous pile.  
  
"Thanks Syd!" Alex said smiling at her. Sydney smiled back in reply.  
  
"Damien," Vaughn through a smaller box at his other son. Damien caught it and quickly began unwrapping it. When he finally managed to open the box his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Dad?" He said looking up at Vaughn.  
  
"Sydney finally convinced me that football was no more dangerous than hockey, so thank her!" Vaughn said smiling. The boy quickly glanced at Sydney and removed a football and helmet from his box.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sydney!" He said smiling. Sydney smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure." She said softly.  
  
Her daughter looked incredibly happy sitting in the living room among family and friends. Irina was happy that Sydney had these times of happiness before the craziness ahead began. She watched Sydney carefully as her daughter watched the others unwrapping presents. Sydney had given Vaughn's mother a photo album with a few pictures of Ryan, and Vaughn, already inside. Vaughn's mother had been overjoyed and had wrapped Sydney in warm hug. Though she hadn't met Mrs. Vaughn she liked her very much. It was hard to see her and not think of her husband.  
  
Irina quickly pushed that thought from her mind and focused again on her daughter. She was watching hesitantly as Jack opened a present from her. It was a large picture frame with a photo of Ryan and Sydney in it. Jack just stared at it for a long time. 'Tell her how you feel, you emotional buffoon.' As she thought this Jack looked to Sydney and smiled. He thanked her and she had gone to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Their relationship wasn't what Irina had always hoped it would be. She was aware that after she had left Sydney and Jack, they were never the loving father and daughter that they had been for the first six years of Sydney's life. She had always loved watching Jack interact with their daughter. He was always so kind and generous to Sydney, and always very protective. As time went on Irina noted the evolution of their relationship. Jack was still very protective of Sydney but he was always very guarded about it. It seemed that he had trouble admitting how truly scared he was of losing her, as he had Irina. 'That too, it your fault.' Irina told herself.  
  
She sighed. So many things were her fault, and she always hated herself for causing either of them a moment of pain. She could barely stand the thought that it was her who had caused Jack a lifetime of sorrow, and regret. She hadn't meant to fall in love with him, but it seemed almost inevitable. He was the type of man she could never resist; confident, loyal, strong. It hadn't taken long for Irina to be swept up in the life she was pretending to have. She had a loving husband and daughter, and an obligation to steal secrets for her country. For a long time she'd maintained living such a convoluted life, and lie. Part of her wanted so badly to believe in the life she was created. The other, smaller part wanted to leave it all before it got too painful. One day she'd realized as she made dinner for her family, that she was turning into Laura Bristow. Irina Derievko was slowly slipping away, and this though frightened her. She knew now what a true coward she'd been. She was so afraid to lose the person that she was, so frightened to take the final step and become someone else; that she'd left. She'd killed Laura Bristow that day. She'd killed any chance she had at a semi-normal, but happy life. Out of sheer cowardess she'd murdered her only hope of redemption.  
  
However this was only one more in the myriad of reasons she hated herself. When she looked at Vaughn or his mother, she saw another. But it was too painful to remember all that she had done. It was too horrible to try and move past her actions. She had been too much of a coward to follow her heart, and she was still far too scared to admit that she was constantly dwelling on everyone of her mistakes.  
  
It was only when she looked at Sydney, did she see one thing she'd done right in this world. Sydney was the perfect baby when she was born, and even now was a wonderful daughter, mother, friend, lover, and all around human being. 'Well Irina she is the one thing you have ever done right, and you didn't even want to create her in the first place.' Irina chuckled to herself. Maybe the only reason Sydney had turned out so well, was because she hadn't wanted to get pregnant. She wasn't trying to accomplish anything with Sydney, she had no motives, no aspirations, no clue about how, or why, or what this baby meant. Maybe it was the sheer fact that Sydney's creation was founded in Irina's heart, instead of her head. Maybe it was because she had acted out of the love she had truly felt for Jack, instead out of fear as she had always done before.  
  
There were so many reasons why Sydney had been born. She had been their to give Irina hope, and purpose, and a reason for continuing to live. Sydney had been born to help fulfill the prophesy, just as she and Jack had. Sydney had been born to teach Irina what love and commitment meant. But also what true regret and pain felt like. Not just fear and greed, and desire, the things that Irina had grown up knowing, but true loyalty, true devotion, true love. Few people knew that Sydney had been born to save Irina, to save Jack, and to save everyone. 


	27. Chapter 9II

He was nervous as he stood near the tree watching Will give Alicia her present. He really wasn't paying attention, but was instead focusing on "his mission." He'd practiced for this moment thousands of times, but now that it was here he felt so incredibly anxious. He vaguely saw Alicia sweep her hair from her neck, and Will place the necklace around it. 'Oh that's nice.' He thought randomly. His eyes than focused on Ryan who was still bouncing off of the walls. He laughed to himself, 'He's never going to get to sleep tonight.' Vaughn watched as Will kissed Alicia gently on the lips and then looked into her eyes and smiled. However he was so nervous that he was barely even processing the events that were unfolding before him.  
  
'Vaughn come on man, shake it off.' He said to himself, forcing his eyes toward Sydney. She was watching Will and Alicia, and looked as beautiful as ever, sitting perched on the edge of the couch near the fire. Her golden top was reflecting bits of light, and her eyes were bright and shining as well. He laughed to himself. Seeing her calmed him at once, but at the same time made his pulse quicken and his heart sing. After a few moments everyone again turned to him, the "Master of Ceremonies."  
  
"Well I think that's it for the presents tonight.." He laughed and deliberately looked at Sydney. Everyone chuckled, and Sydney stood and walked toward him.  
  
"I think you still need your present." She said as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"Well actually I want you to go first." He said smiling. "Hold on one second let me go get it." He smiled and rushed out of the living room. Everyone looked around, very confused. And Sydney was the most dumbfounded of all. They had agreed to keep their presents for each other at a minimal. Vaughn reentered the room very quickly, carrying a package so large, he had to peek his head around the side of it. The box must have been at least four feet by four feet, and was wrapped in bright red paper. Vaughn smiled like a giddy school boy as he set the package down at Sydney's feet, and smiled at her. She was still quite in shook, and hesitated before beginning to unwrap the package.  
  
Once she had the first box open, she was surprised to find another box within it. It was about half the size of the original box, and was wrapped in the same red paper. Sydney giggled slightly as she began to unwrap this box. She continued to laugh as she opened the next box and the next, and as she unwrapped the fifth box the nervousness of the room grew. This bow was a cube, about six inches deep, and was wrapped in bright green paper. Sydney held the box for a moment, and looked at Vaughn who had been standing next to her the entire time. He smiled and gave her an encouraging look. She tore the paper off quickly, and then pulled the top off of the box.  
  
Inside she found a small ring box. She stared at it, and her face became absolutely still. She had ceased smiling, but now held an expression of total disbelief. As she reached down to open the small box, she shed the bottom of the other box, and looked at Vaughn. When their eyes met he smiled at her. She returned her gaze to the ring box and began to pull the top open. As she did this, Vaughn kneeled down in front of her, and balanced himself on one knee. After a moment she was finally able to see what was inside. It was a beautiful diamond solitaire ring. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking down at Vaughn. She was speechless. He gave her a nervous smile and then reached up and pulled the ring from the box. He gently reached for her left hand, and smiled again.  
  
"I love you Sydney, the only present I want this Christmas, or ever, is for you to say that you will be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sydney. Will you marry me?" As he said this he slipped the ring onto her finger and then looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked amazed, and surprised, and more beautiful than he'd even thought possible.  
  
The entire room seemed to hold its breath as Vaughn uttered the words. Everyone except Jack was totally surprised. They all watched with bright eyes as Vaughn looked up at Sydney from one knee.  
  
After a long moment she let out her breath and smiled down at him. He smiled back, and she pulled on his hand, as if to make him stand. He did and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Just as their lips were about to touch she paused and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Yes," She breathed before pulling him in for the most romantic kiss either of them had ever experienced.  
  
As their lips met the world seemed to fly away from them. All that they could see for that moment was each other. Both thought back to their first kiss in the aftermath of bringing down SD-6. For that single moment nothing else mattered. Not the people there in the room with them, not their responsibilities, or obligations, not the world, and its craziness. Just them, together after so long. This kiss was identical to that one, but instead of nervous and passionate, this kiss was much more out of happiness and commitment.  
  
When they finally parted and were rushed back to reality. Sydney realized that the entire room had erupted in applause. She blushed instantly, realizing that she wasn't quite sure how long she and Vaughn had been standing there. Vaughn blushed as well, and laughed slightly as he was forced to release Sydney into the arms of his mother. He was still slowly regaining a sense of reality when he felt the hands of several people pat him on the back. As he looked around, Will was talking to him, and he had to physically force himself to listen. This was quite a feat, considering that he still felt as if they only two people in the world were himself and Sydney.  
  
"Congratulations, Great going!" Will said excitedly. After smiling at Will, Vaughn felt a soft tugging at his pant leg and looked down. Ryan was standing their smiling up at him, and Vaughn quickly reached down and scooped him up. He kissed the boy several times on the cheek before resting him on his hip and looking down at him.  
  
"You gave Mommy a pretty ring!" He said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, big guy, and now Mommy, and I are going to get married." Vaughn said rubbing the boy's head.  
  
"Married, Yay Yay!" He squealed and then looked suddenly quite confused. "What's married?"  
  
Vaughn laughed, as did Will and Alex who were standing near by.  
  
"Well it means that we will be husband and wife." He said still chuckling softly.  
  
"Oh," Ryan said not looking even remotely like he understood. But he wiggled himself down out of Vaughn's arms and ran over to his mother, who was still being swarmed by Mrs. Vaughn and Alicia. As Vaughn followed Ryan with his eyes, he noticed Jack standing a few feet from him. A slight smiled was on his face. Vaughn stared at his to-be father in law and smiled.  
  
"Well done Michael." Vaughn was surprised at Jack's use of his name.  
  
"Thank you sir." He said stepping toward him, and looking to Sydney. Jack followed Vaughn's gaze and stared at Sydney. He was unbelievably glad that his daughter was happy. Although he had never particularly liked Vaughn, he was overjoyed that he made Sydney happy. He had always had an ever increasing respect for Vaughn, but when Vaughn had visited him at his home in LA, and asked for Jack's blessing, his respect for his future son in law grew immensely. Jack knew that it was a totally unnecessary thing to do, after all his relationship with Sydney over the years had been more than simply short of fatherly. Jack had been dumbfounded by Vaughn's question but after a moment of reflection he realized that there was no question about it, this man was right for his daughter.  
  
Watching as Sydney met Vaughn's gaze, Jack was intrigued by the intensity of their stares. He knew that Sydney loved Vaughn, and that Vaughn had never, ever stopped loving Sydney; but he was never quite sure of how deep their feelings for each other went, especially after their almost seven year separation. At the start of their relationship Jack was convinced that Vaughn was merely infatuated with Sydney, and that she was simply intrigued by him. But as their relationship had grown, Jack became more aware that Sydney was truly in love with Vaughn. This fact had hit him incredibly hard when Vaughn had become sick, and Sydney was forced to kill Slone in order to find an antidote. Jack knew his daughter well. She was loyal, and giving, and always uncontrollably brave. But he had expected her to back down when the question of taking a life in cold blood, had arisen. However Sydney had not once questioned her course of action, as far as Jack could tell. She had been incredibly confident in her objective, and she had indeed saved Vaughn. However, Jack had never in his life seen her act as desperately as she had in order to save Vaughn. He had concluded that this wasn't a case of simple loyalty or bravery, or even a simple crush, but instead love.  
  
When this finally occurred to him, he'd gone to visit Vaughn in the hospital. The man was very recovering from being near death, and Jack had watched him for a long time, as he slept. The antidote had been administered, and Jack was assured that he would survive, but he was still drawn to watch over him. He hadn't know Danny very well, and had not approved of Noah in the least, but as he sat watching Vaughn sleep, he realized that he was racking his brain trying to find the smallest reason why this man was not good enough for his daughter.  
  
He was totally unable to find the hint of a reason, and had then admonished himself for trying. He realized that no one was good enough for Sydney, except for maybe this man. He had fought along side Jack in order to save Sydney from pain, and to keep her safe. He had fought with Jack over Sydney's best interests, and had been right. This man was just like Jack in that he loved Sydney more than himself, and would do anything for her. Jack tried for a long time to not believe this, but when Sydney had disappeared Jack had been forced to realize that Vaughn was his equal in terms of his love for Sydney.  
  
As a father one never wants to give up his "little girl". Jack has always wished that Sydney would stay six years old forever, and that their lives could go on as they did before her mother's disappearance. But Sydney was all grown up now, she had been for a long time. Jack sighed as he looked again to Vaughn, who was still holding Sydney's gaze. He remembered that gaze, for he had once experienced it himself. It was the feeling of total helplessness, total loss of reality. He remembered for a moment what it was like to be so totally enraptured in the eyes of someone you loves more that you could express. He didn't miss this feeling, but instead smiled slightly at the fact that his daughter was experiencing it.  
  
'Vaughn will make her happy. He will keep her safe. He will help her through it all.' He sighed to himself. As much as he regretted to admit it Vaughn was the one man who Sydney absolutely needed in her life. He was the only one who could give her happiness, and share her pain. The ironic part was, that the very thing that would cause all of her pain, would be a result of their love for each other. 


	28. Chapter 10II

"So," Vaughn said as he laid down on the bed next to Sydney. She was halfway under the covers, and had her back propped up with several pillows.  
  
"So.what?" She said smiling.  
  
"So, I feel like I haven't seen you for a few hours." He said reaching over and putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The truth was that they had both been very busy over the last three hours. After the short celebration of their engagement everyone agreed that it was time for bed. After kissing everyone goodnight Sydney and Vaughn had begun their Christmas Even duties. Ryan had made Vaughn read him three books before he even hinted at being tired, and Sydney was trying to find enough blankets and pillows for Damien and Alex, who had been booted from their original sleeping quarters. Sydney had at first wanted them to sleep in the living room, but quickly realized that they couldn't be there while "Santa" was working; so she'd asked them to wait until Ryan fell asleep and then crash on his floor. The boys had gone to eat leftovers in the kitchen, and Sydney seized the opportunity to take care of Santa's Christmas Eve chores. She filled the stockings, one for each of the boys, and then added a few presents from Santa to the mound under the tree. When she had finally finished, she'd gone upstairs to kiss Ryan goodnight, and had found both Ryan and Vaughn asleep in his bed. After kissing Ryan and waking Vaughn, the two had gone downstairs and bid Damien and Alex a goodnight, before finally retiring themselves.  
  
"I know, Christmas Eve is a lot of work." She said softly before scooting closer to him. Vaughn slid one arm around her waist and pulled her in close.  
  
"I know." He said smiling.  
  
"How would you know, you spent the entire time sleeping with Ryan." She giggled, poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey now, that isn't as easy as it might seem." He laughed. Sydney reached up and turned their bedside lamp off.  
  
"Uh huh, let's just say you owe me." She said sarcastically.  
  
"After all of the paper cuts I suffered, wrapping all of those boxes, I'd say we're even." He laughed pulling her in close once again.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, whatever you say." Sydney whispered as she brought her lips down on his.  
  
The next morning was announced by a rapid knocking on their bedroom door, followed by a timid voice.  
  
"Um, Dad, Sydney, Ryan's been awake for about a half an hour now, and I don't think we can keep him in his room much longer." It was Damien, sounding as if he was still asleep.  
  
"Okay Dame, we'll be right up." Vaughn croaked, sounding equally asleep. He then lifted his head to check the clock. "It's seven." He said softly kissing Sydney on the forehead before letting his head fall back hard against the pillow.  
  
"He's four, he has no concept of the idea of sleeping in." She laughed as she tried to lift her own head off the pillow. "Ah!" She laughed failing in her attempt.  
  
"Come on. We'd better let the kid open some presents. And even better, we'd better get the coffee going." Vaughn said sitting up.  
  
"Okay you go ahead, I'll just." She was interrupted by her own enormous yawn. "Be there in a minute." She said pulling the covers closer, and closing her eyes. Vaughn leaned over her, kissed her nose, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come on Santa, if you don't come now you'll sleep through everything." He kissed her hair.  
  
"I know I just can't believe how tired I am. We weren't even up that late." She said slowly pulling back the covers and sitting up. "I'm usually not this tired." She said standing. Vaughn stood as well and began searching for a pair of pants.  
  
"You forget that you're sleeping for two." He said glancing at her as she walked into the bathroom. She smiled slightly and then started the water to wash her face.  
  
A few minutes later both ascended the stairs to find Vaughn's mother, Jack, Will and Alicia already up and enjoying their coffees.  
  
"Well good morning." Mrs. Vaughn said as she poured two fresh cups for Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
"Merry Christmas Vaughn said picking up a cup." He smiled at his mother and glanced over at the table where the others sat.  
  
"Oh, dear that's decaf for Sydney." She said pointing to the cup.  
  
"Oh," Vaughn said looking down at the cup before handing it to Sydney. He reached over and grabbed the other cup.  
  
"Thanks" Sydney said as she kissed Mrs. Vaughn on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Sitting at the table, Jack and Will were engrossed in conversation, while Alicia sat sipping her coffee. When she saw Sydney approaching she looked up and a bright smile covered her face.  
  
"Hi there!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Good morning." Sydney said, smiling as well. Vaughn walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Well shall we let the 'lost boys' up there, come down and open their presents?" He laughed. Everyone smiled, and then stood to make their way into the living room.  
  
Within thirty minutes there was wrapping paper everywhere. It was Vaughn's family tradition that the presents were opened one at a time, in order to prolong the process, and give everyone time to appreciate their presents. Ryan had gone through his stocking immediately, as had Damien and Alex. Within them they found plenty of candy and chocolate, along with CD's for the older boys, and a package of new dinosaur figurines for Ryan. They also had a bunch of random gifts like wallets, shoe laces, and walkie talkies. Ryan thought that Santa's gifts were the greatest things ever, and played for almost an hour with only his stocking gifts. Meanwhile the adults had begun to open their gifts. Will had received a few new ties, and a beautiful painting. Jack had been given several books, and a new set of pens. Mrs. Vaughn had received several cooking items, and more pictures of Ryan, Sydney, Vaughn, and the boys. Vaughn had been given a new hockey stick, and a set of autographed pucks. Sydney had received a beautiful necklace, and a matching bracelet, along with a stylish leather coat.  
  
Everyone was overwhelmed with happiness by the time breakfast was mentioned, and they hadn't even made a dent in the pile of presents. While they boys played and reveled in their new acquisitions, the adults set about making breakfast, and discussing their own gifts. Mrs. Vaughn was especially happy to make omelets with her new skillet, and Sydney helped with a recipe from her new cook book.  
  
They ate quickly and a few minutes into the meal all three boys were itching to return to the tree. They were forced, however, to remain seated and sat fidgeting through the rest of the meal. As many people finished up their plates Jack, who hadn't said more than two words all morning stood as if to make a speech. Everyone quieted down immediately, and looked to Jack.  
  
"Well I know that we're all very anxious to return to the living room and open more presents. However, I have to ask you all to bear with me on this. If everyone would please find a place in one of the many cars at our disposal, we have somewhere we need to be in fifteen minutes." He said this very deliberately and nonchalantly.  
  
"All of us?" Mrs. Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yes all of us. Now, I know this is quite strange but trust me, it is very important that you all follow me." Jack turned and without another word made his way to his rental car. The group followed slowly, each wondering what this was all about. No one really knew, but all followed Jack's lead and found a place in one car or another. Jack took the lead instantly and led them expertly around the winding mountain roads.  
  
After what must have been fifteen minutes Jack pulled his car to a stop in the driveway of a large house. The caravan came to a halt as well, and soon everyone was standing around in from of the house. It looked as through it were a little log cabin, pushed back in the woods, and in the middle of nowhere. However, the house was much bigger that a simple cabin, and though it was tucked back in the trees, and in a very secluded spot, it was hardly in the middle of nowhere. Everyone watched in awe as Jack led the group to the atrium near the front door. The small area held all of them, and not an eye wandered from Jack as he dug in his pocket.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for all of the suspense, but I though it most necessary." He looked around. "I didn't think any of you would believe you if I told you back at the house." He withdrew a set of keys from his pocket and held them up high so everyone could see. "Sydney your mother and I want you to have it. Michael it's yours as well. It is for you to start your lives together, and continue on with your family." Jack said lowering the keys and handing them to Sydney.  
  
Vaughn starred at Jack in disbelief. "You bought us a house?" 


	29. Chapter 11II

"Yes, well Sydney's mother and I thought that the two of you might need a bigger place. And considering how many people are here at the moment, I believe we were right." Jack flashed one of his 'once in a blue moon,' smiles.  
  
"Dad, it's wonderful. Thank you." Sydney said stepping toward him and pulling him in for a hug.  
  
"Yeah Jack, this is great, thank you so much." Vaughn said as Sydney and Jack released each other.  
  
"Well shall we go inside?" Mrs. Vaughn said snatching up the keys and heading to the front door. Sydney looked at Vaughn, who stared back. They shared a silent conversation of disbelief, and then followed the crowd into the house. Vaughn took Sydney's hand as they crossed the threshold, and they stood for a moment just inside the doorway. People were everywhere. Ryan was following Alex up the stairs, Mrs. Vaughn had apparently found the kitchen, Will and Alicia were in the living room, and Jack was standing in the entryway.  
  
"Your mother was disappointed that she unable to be here." Jack said softly, once the noise of the others dissipated. Sydney sighed.  
  
"I wish she was here, too Dad." She said softly.  
  
"Jack, I mean wow, this is amazing. I don't mean to sound rude but how." He trailed off.  
  
"After over forty years in the business you learn to keep your options, and your bank accounts open and available." He said with a sly smile.  
  
"Actually, Sydney, your mother has been saving for you in an offshore account since you were a baby. I have the feeling that we should just leave it at that. Personally I don't really want to know where the money came from." He said as he turned to look up at the vaulted ceiling of the entryway. From where Sydney and Vaughn stood they could see the walkway above that led from the stairs to another hallway, and out of sight. "Well would you like the grand tour?" Jack asked.  
  
"That'd be great!" Vaughn said locking eyes with Sydney. They followed Jack to their left and into the kitchen. It was beautifully designed, with granite countertops, and top of the line appliances. Mrs. Vaughn was peering into the huge double ovens, and began jabbering on instantly about the refrigerator. "It was built only fifteen years ago, but all the appliances and fixtures are new. The tile is imported from Italy and the countertops are French." He said leading them past the breakfast nook, and into the family room. Sydney and Vaughn followed, both speechless. The large room was empty except for a large built in entertainment center, and a beautiful fireplace. At the other end of the room from the kitchen was a vaulted area where they could see down into the basement. There were windows everywhere, and the morning sun lit each room extensively. Next they moved into the formal living room, which was located behind the kitchen and past the dining room. After that he led them back into the entryway and to the master bedroom. Sydney gasped as Jack pushed open the large French doors, and led the way into the enormous room. It too has a fireplace, as well as a huge bathroom, and two walk in closets.  
  
After the master bedroom, he led them to the formal bathroom, the laundry room and the three car garage.  
  
Next came the second floor, which contained two bedrooms above the kitchen, and two more above the garage. There was also a large office space as well. Then came the basement which opened into a huge recreation room, and two more bed rooms. Finally Jack led them through the recreation room, and to the small area where they could look up into the family room. It was tiled and in the middle of the floor was a large hot tub.  
  
"They threw in the hot tub for free." Jack laughed. Sydney and Vaughn were too amazed to even respond. They stood looking at each other as Jack moseyed his way up the stairs. After a moment Sydney broke Vaughn's gaze and laughed to herself.  
  
"What?" He said grabbing her hands.  
  
"This is all just too much." She said looking up at him again.  
  
"I know, it's pretty amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a house this big in my entire life."  
  
"I know, and it's just," She sighed. "I don't know, I guess I'm just in shock. We did need a bigger place, but I didn't expect for it to happen like this. It's amazing!"  
  
"Nah, you're amazing." He said leaning forward and kissing her. Sydney wrapped her arms around his waist and they embraced for a long time.  
  
"Hey dad, are you down there?" Damien's voice came booming from above in the family room.  
  
"Yeah we're down here." Vaughn called.  
  
"Dad this is awesome!" Damien yelled.  
  
"I know!" Vaughn called back, "I know."  
  
"Well we should get back. As if we haven't had enough presents already, there is a huge pile waiting for us back home."  
  
"Yeah, we should try to round everybody up."  
  
It took a while but soon the entire clan was back at the town house opening more and more presents. There were Harry Potter books, and new video games, sports equipment, cooking supplies, posters, pictures, cell phones, cameras, and miscellaneous items strewn about the living room within an hour. Wrapping paper covered nearly every inch of the floor, and by the time One o'clock rolled around everyone was ready for a nap.  
  
So while many of them slept, others went to the grocery store, and some of them played new video games. Not a person was left unsatisfied, or without a great feeling of happiness, and generosity. Sydney laid down next to Vaughn and rested her head on his shoulder. She was so happy she felt as though she might burst. Vaughn felt the exact same way, and kissed her forehead gently. Neither could remember a time when they had been so incredibly happy, or unworried. There was not a think weighing on the mind of anyone. Everyone felt the spirit of Christmas, and love, and as Sydney closed her eyes she did something she'd never done before. She thanked the universe, and the stars, the earth, the moon, and the heavens, for everyone, and everything she'd been given. 


	30. Chapter 1III

Three months later.  
  
"Sydney I can't find my green hat!" A voice yelled from the basement, echoing through the fairly empty house.  
  
Vaughn who was in the kitchen reading the paper, laughed before yelling back. "Alex if you want to talk to someone, it helps to be on the same floor." He smiled before adding, "A please wouldn't hurt either." A stomping sound rose from the basement stairs and Alex entered the kitchen decked out in snowboarding gear.  
  
"I can't find my green hat, dad." Alex said lazily looking around.  
  
"Well I can't help you there, but I think you should talk to your brother." Vaughn said motioning to Damien who was in the family room watching TV, and conspicuously wearing a bright green hat."  
  
"This one's mine bro, get your own." Damien said without tearing his eyes from the television screen Damien.  
  
Alex immediately protested, "Dad?"  
  
But before Vaughn could open his mouth Sydney entered the family room. Without a word she stole the cap from Damien's head and replacing it with a red one. Damien didn't seem to notice, but continued it watch TV. "Here." She said with a slight giggle, handing Amex his hat.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled, before running off, and stomping back down the stairs.  
  
Sydney turned to Vaughn and smiled. He'd just sat and watched as Sydney worked her magic with his sons. She looked beautiful as always, wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. She had begun to show, though very little for five and a half months, but she had the glow of a mother to be.  
  
The pair held their stare for a moment before Sydney moved toward the refrigerator and opened it. She poked around for a moment, looking for anything looking even remotely appetizing before shutting it again. As the door closed she felt two warm hands wrap around her waist, and Vaughn's presence behind her.  
  
"Not hungry?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, just trying to figure out what this craving is for." She said smiling, and turning her head to look at him. Vaughn pulled close and again whispered in her ear.  
  
"I think I know what it might be craving." He said leaning in a little closer.  
  
"What." Sydney breathed as their lips met.  
  
"Awe man.. Do you guys always have to do that when I'm around." Damien's voice echoed from the door way of the kitchen. Sydney and Vaughn stopped kissing, and both looked at Damien with their silly after-kiss grins. "Oh I give up, get a room." He said before marching off. Sydney and Vaughn both laughed before embracing once again.  
  
"Dad, we're going to be late." Alex called from the front hallway.  
  
Vaughn smiled at Sydney before calling out, "As I recall I'm the one who's been waiting for you. Something about a green hat..."  
  
"Can we just go?" Damien called, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
Vaughn gave Sydney a smile, before getting one last kiss in, and letting her go. "I'll call you when we get to Vail." He smiled.  
  
"Okay, have a great time." She said following Vaughn to the hallway.  
  
"Finally." Damien said stomping through the front door.  
  
"Bye Syd have a good day." Alex smiled before following his brother.  
  
Vaughn smiled before following the boys out. Sydney laughed to herself as the door shut firmly behind him.  
  
"Mommy." A little voice said from the top of the stairs. "Where are dey going?" Ryan said wiping the sleep from his eyes. It was almost eight o'clock, and the boy had slept longer then usual.  
  
Sydney smiled as she began to climb the stairs. "Good morning sleep head."  
  
"Mommy where are day going?" Ryan said again sounding worried and sad. Sydney reached the top step and scooped him into her arms as she sat down.  
  
"They went out for some big boy fun." She said kissing him multiple times on the cheek and forehead.  
  
"I'm a big boy." Ryan said looking up at her with his big green eyes.  
  
"You sure are. But you have much more important things to do today." Sydney smiled.  
  
" Jeff's birf-day party!" Ryan said, his eyes suddenly lighting up, all thoughts of Vaughn and the boys gone.  
  
"That's right mister. Why don't we get some cheerio's in you first." Sydney said setting Ryan on his feet. He slowly began to climb down the stairs crying: "Birf-day, Birf-day Party!"  
  
After breakfast and a short Thomas the Tank engine/ Hopping dinosaur session, Ryan was dressed and ready for the Party.  
  
"Let's go now!" He said pulling on the front door. Sydney who hadn't had time herself to get dressed was making her way down the stairs.  
  
"Remember what I said, Ryan? Frankie's mom is coming to get you and take you there."  
  
"Is she here yet?" Ryan said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't know let's see." Sydney said picking up Ryan and letting him look out the windows next to the door.  
  
"They're here! They're here!" Ryan shouted. Sydney set him down and took a peek out the window herself. Ryan was right Frankie's mother's red SUV was driving up the driveway. However it was followed by a black sedan.  
  
It took Sydney a moment to discern who was in the other car. But as they came closer to the house, it became clear. The car contained four sharply dressed men, one of whom was Marcus Dixon. 


	31. Chapter 2III

The cars pulled to a stop in front of the house. Joanne, Frankie's mom, steeped out of the car and began to walk toward the door. Sydney hesitated a moment before opening it. AS the door opened Ryan ran out into the driveway. Sydney felt disoriented, she reached for Ryan but he was too far away. She looked up at Joanne who smiled. "Hi. I guess we're all set to go." She said opening the car door for Ryan to climb into.  
  
Sydney tried to pull herself together. She watched in shock as Dixon stepped out of the car, followed by Kendall, Weiss, and another man who she assumed to be an Agent. Sydney shook herself back into reality, and turned to Joanne.  
  
"Bye mommy!" Ryan called from the back seat.  
  
"Yeah," She smiled. "Have a good time sweetie." She called letting her eyes drift back to the four men. Joanne noticed Sydney's apprehension.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She said glancing toward the group.  
  
Sydney forced another smile looking back toward Joanne. "Yes, sorry. Everything's fine." Joanne smiled skeptically, before turning and getting back into her car.  
  
As Joanne drove off. Dixon and the rest of the men made their way toward Sydney. Sydney watched as Ryan drove off, and shrived from the cold.  
  
"Ms. Bristow." Kendall's voice trailed slightly in the wind. Sydney looked down, and turned toward the house. Without a word she walked inside, leaving the door open for them to follow.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What I don't understand is, why the years of running? Why evade the CIA?" Kendall's tone was harsh. It hadn't changed much in seven years. They were in the kitchen Sydney stood near the sink on one side of the counter, while Kendall, Dixon, and Weiss sat on the opposite side. Dixon hadn't said a word, but had just stared at Sydney the entire time.  
  
"That's just it Mr. Kendall, it's none of your business. So you don't need to understand." Sydney said the words almost spat from her mouth.  
  
"Ms. Bristow there is no need to be." He was cut off by Dixon.  
  
"Excuse me, Director Kendall, but may I have a moment alone with Sydney.?" Dixon looked pleadingly at Kendall. He seemed about to protest, but Weiss began to leave the room, and evidently Kendall decided to follow.  
  
Sydney watched as they left the kitchen.  
  
"Sydney. I can't tell you how much I missed you." Dixon said, trying to catch her eye. Sydney looked at Dixon. "I've missed you too." She said letting a tear fall from her eye. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sydney, I'm the one who should be sorry. I haven't even congratulated you yet. You and Vaughn are to me married. Sydney that is wonderful. And your son.." He paused slightly smiling. "Well he looks beautiful. And here you are more beautiful than I ever remember." He smiled reaching across the counter to take hold of her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Sydney held Dixon's hand, and let a few more tears stream down her face. "I wish you could have been there.I never wanted."  
  
"Syd." Before Dixon was finished he was interrupted by Kendall as he stormed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion, Dixon, Ms. Bristow. But I'm on a schedule here. Sydney, I am under orders to bring you back to LA."  
  
"No way in hell." Sydney half shouted, as she wiped the tears from her face. "You think you can barge in here on my life, on my family, and expect me to do what you say. I don't work for you anymore Mr. Kendall. I don't work for the CIA, I haven't for a long time. I don't know what makes you think you can come here and tell me what I am going to do. There is no way I am going anywhere with you." She said looking Kendall directly in the eye.  
  
For a moment he stood there, stunned by her outburst. After a second he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Ms. Bristow I know you'll appreciate this." He said unfolding the sheet. "There are my orders from the joint CIA/NSC task force, to bring you and Agent Vaughn to LA for tests and interrogation." He paused. " Now as I recall you left LA five years ago, before the tests regarding your unaccounted for time were complete. Now the CIA has every intention of completing those tests and finding out the truth."  
  
"Was I not clear. I am not leaving my home or my family, so that you can finish your "tests" .It's not happening. So you can leave." She paused. "Get out of my house." She said pointing toward the door.  
  
"You're making a big mistake, Ms. Bristow. You will come to LA. IF I need an arrest warrant to get you there, you will come. That I promise you." Kendall said, turning on his heel, and starting for the door. As he crossed into the front hallway he paused and turned his head to say one last thing. "Oh, and the CIA wishes to examine your son as well." With that he walked straight out the door. 


	32. Chapter 3III

She watched as he walked out the door. She wanted to run after him, and practice all of her out of use martial arts training. He had no right to come into her home and demand she return to LA for "testing". Not to mention the fact that it was totally unnecessary to drag Ryan into the whole ordeal.  
  
"Dixon, what is this really about?" Sydney said trying to hide her hostility.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd. All I know is that it's about more than Kendall is letting on." Dixon said shaking his head.  
  
"It's about the prophesy is what it is." Weiss said. He had said hello to Sydney when they had first arrived, but had remained quiet after that.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney inquired.  
  
"I mean that I saw a memo from the NSC to Kendall outlining some new research on Rambaldi. It spoke of you and your mother. I don't know the details, but I know they want to end this crazy mess, and they need you to do it." He said somberly.  
  
"Sydney I don't know what to tell you." Dixon said as he walked toward her. "As a Government Agent I would tell you to do what the NSC wants. But as a friend who has always loved you, I can only say that you should do what is best for you, and your family. Don't let the CIA destroy your family." Dixon said. He smiled and Sydney hugged him as he left.  
  
"Sydney, tell Vaughn that I'll see him in LA. That is whenever he comes back. Hey if I were him, I'd never leave this place." Weiss smiled.  
  
"I'll tell him." Sydney smiled.  
  
"Kendall's an ass, you know that. Vaughn won't ever let him do what's he's threatening. Don't worry, I'll see you in June for the wedding." He said giving her a big hug.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sydney stood in the entry way and watched the car drive away. She was so unsure of how to handle all of this. It had been so long since she'd had to think of her obligations to the CIA. She'd left them behind with her life in LA, five years ago. Wild horses couldn't drag her back to that. Though the mystery of her missing two years, and the Rambaldi prophesy were yet unsolved, Sydney had no desire to go looking for the answers. She had everything she needed right there.  
  
Bringing herself back to reality Sydney shut the front door and leaned back against it. She looked at her new home. It was quickly being filled with furniture and people, but it didn't quite feel like home yet. There were still curtains to be measured, and carpets to be bought, but everyday it came together more and more. It felt so right to be creating a home with Vaughn. Picking out wallpaper for the baby's room, and helping to lay down tile in the bathroom, they worked together to create this life, she wasn't alone. And as each day passed, as Ryan grew a little taller and her baby grew a little bigger, they all grew closer together. Ryan and Alex, even Damien were forming a strong bond, and the boys had really taken to Sydney.  
  
Now her past threatened to destroy all of that. What if Kendall did come back? What did he want with Ryan? What if Vaughn couldn't protect them? What would happen next? As she stared down at the freshly laid carpet in the hallway, she let her hand roam over her stomach.  
  
From the start this baby had worried her. But lately she was growing more and more excited about it. This baby would have a home, people to love it, and best of all two parents to raise it. Ryan was squealing everyday as he asked to "feel the baby". He was so excited to be a "big boy" and have a little brother or sister. Alex thought it was pretty cool too, and though Damien didn't admit it, Sydney would watch him smile at Ryan's glee.  
  
Vaughn was ecstatic. Of all the kids he'd "acquired" over the last few years, this would be the first one he would get to bring into the world. He woke up with a smile everyday, and it never left his face. He would cook breakfast and haul laundry, and do anything to ensure Sydney didn't have to work too hard. It brought tears to Sydney's eyes to think of them lying in bed together, him singing to the baby, kissing her stomach. She had never known him to be so gentle and so caring, and yet he was as giddy as Ryan was.  
  
And then there was her father. He'd been so attentive since Christmas. He'd called every other day, and had been out to visit them numerous times. He and Ryan were getting to know each other much better, and he and Damien had taken a strange liking to each other. Sydney wished that her mother could have been there to share some of their moments together. Jack would sit for hours and do puzzles and play trains with Ryan. And every time he looked mesmerized, as if he was looking upon some little miracle.  
  
Sydney tears fall once again from her eyes as she thought about her patchwork family. It was thrown together so oddly, and yet it was perfect. She could not have asked for anything more.  
  
Sydney's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the telephone.  
  
"Hello," Sydney said.  
  
"Hey, I'm afraid we're on our way home already." Vaughn's voice came through the bad reception.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Alex hurt himself." Vaughn said as the phone began to break up further. "Oh my gosh, what happened? Is he alright?" She said running over all of the horrible possibilities in her mind.  
  
"He's fine, just a broken leg. We're leaving Vail now so we'll be about..well with this weather more like two and half hours in this weather." Vaughn said.  
  
"Okay. Drive safe!" Sydney said just before the call was dropped. Sydney hung up the phone, worrying about Alex, and their drive home. As she began to walk away from the phone, and idea hit her. She quickly picked it up and dialed.  
  
It rang twice.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Dad?" 


	33. Chapter 4III

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jacks voice oozed concern through the phone.  
  
"Kendall was just here.. He says that I have to go back to LA and finish the tests the CIA started after I came back from." She trailed off tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"When did Kendall leave the house?" From Jack's tone it was clear he had already switched into action mode.  
  
"Umm. about twenty minutes ago. He said something about a warrant."  
  
"He can't do that Sydney. Listen to me, I'm going to find out what this is all about. Kendall may think he can still give out orders, but he is gravely mistaken. Stay there, and don't worry. I'll take care of this, I promise." Jack tried to sound calming, but he himself was not very calm. He tried to think of the possible motive Kendall could have for trying to scare Sydney in completing the fiver year old tests. If the CIA had uncovered any new information regarding Sydney's disappearance, then he would know it.  
  
"Okay." Sydney said, working to will the tears from falling from her eyes.  
  
"Sydney you need to remain calm, if not for the sake of your sanity, than for the sake of your baby. I'll do everything possible to stop Kendall. everything. I love you. and get some rest." Sydney did not need to worry about Kendall's idiot threats. He had no jurisdiction issue a warrant, or to order her back to LA. Though it was hard not to worry, especially when Kendall's stupidity could make matters so much worse for Sydney.  
  
"I love you too." With that the line went dead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two hours later Sydney was awakened from her mid day nap.  
  
"Don't get up." Vaughn's lowered voice came from the door to their bedroom. Sydney sat up anyway, slightly regretting the speed with which she did so.  
  
"Is Alex okay? What happened?" She said trying to shake the dizziness from her head.  
  
"He's alright. He ran into a tree on the first run down the mountain. The rescue patrol said his helmet saved his life." Vaughn said, shutting the door, and walking toward the bed.  
  
"And his leg?"  
  
"It broken, but not too badly. They put it in a temporary cast. We'll have to take him in tomorrow to get a perminant one." Vaughn said sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Sydney. "How was your morning? Ryan went to his party okay?" He leaned down and gave Sydney a quick kiss.  
  
"Yeah, Joanne came and got him, just fine." Sydney smiled a half smiled. She looked down and tried to gather her thoughts. The morning seemed such a jumble she didn't know how to explain it all. "After they left, Director Kendall came, with Dixon and Weiss."  
  
"What? What the hell were they doing here?" Vaughn said scooting closer to Sydney, and taking on of her hands.  
  
"Kendall said he was under orders to take me back to LA.he said that the CIA wanted to complete the tests, and to figure out what happened to me in those two years." She felt the tears rising once again. She couldn't help but have an emotional reaction to all of this.  
  
"Take you back to LA?" Vaughn was in total disbelief.  
  
"He said they wanted Ryan too." She trailed off, and let the well of tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"What do they want with Ryan? There's no way in hell we're taking him to the CIA." Vaughn's eyes flashed with an intense anger, before quickly softening. "Sydney I won't let them. You're staying right here with me. Kendall can say whatever he wants, they're not touching you again." Vaughn pulled Sydney into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I wish I'd have been here. I would have wrung Kendall's neck myself."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
"Yes, It's me." Jack spoke discreetly into the phone.  
  
" I need to know what my next move should be. The CIA is pressuring Sydney to undergo more tests."  
  
"There is no chance. She is not going to leave her family, her life. She is happy in Colorado. That is not an option Arvin."  
  
"No. I no longer have any pull at the CIA. This is out of my hands. Maybe you know something I don't but I don't believe the CIA poking and prodding Sydney now, is in the plan."  
  
"No you're right. That's all I ask. Your connections are still strong, you'll have more sway than I will."  
  
"Alright. Do what you can. See you soon."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	34. Chapter 5III

"Jack, it's Vaughn."  
  
"Is Sydney alright?"  
  
"Yes she's fine. No, she's not fine, she's really shaken up."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"What the hell is going on Jack? Why in god's name is Kendall."  
  
"Michael, you're going to have to trust that I am taking care of this. Your priority right now is Sydney. If she sees that you're upset about this, it will only make matters worse. So take a deep breath and put on a smile."  
  
"That's real easy for you to say. The man threatened my son, Jack. He's gone too far. I can't just sit here and wait for him to make his next more. Something has to be done."  
  
"Stop. Do you really think that I am sitting around waiting. Michael things are under control. This whole thing should be resolved in a matter of days. In the mean time there is nothing that you can do, except be there for Sydney. I have already sent a team to Colorado to protect you and Sydney and the boys, but it is up to you to protect Sydney and that baby."  
  
"You're right, Jack. I just wish I knew what the hell was going on."  
  
"Michael, at some point you're going to have to learn to trust me. For a long time we have both fought on the same side, Sydney's side. Yet, we constantly act as if we are adversaries. We both have Sydney's best interests at heart, so it's about time we started working together."  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
"I'll contact you soon."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night the mood in the house was somber to say the least. Even little Ryan, after returning from his party, seemed to feel the quiet aura in the air. Damien and Alex sat watching TV, Ryan played on the floor in front of them, and Vaughn busied himself with making dinner. The boys could feel that something was up, though they didn't dare ask. Alex and Damien knew their father's face when he was like this. He was usually this way when he returned from one of his many trips. They now knew that his trips were in search of Sydney, and had some understanding of how their father felt. But his mood tonight left them with few ideas of what it could be about.  
  
Vaughn tried to push thoughts of LA and the CIA out of his head. Jack was right, he had to be strong for Sydney. There was no way Kendall was taking Sydney to LA, he would make sure of that. But the fact that Kendall's visit was completely out of the blue, rubbed Vaughn the wrong way. What could the CIA want now? It had been so long, too long.  
  
The beeping of the oven times brought Vaughn back to reality. The pork chops were done, all that was left to do was throw together a salad.  
  
"Something smells good." Sydney said walking into the kitchen. Vaughn pulled the hot pan from the oven and smiled. "You made dinner?"  
  
"I sure did." Vaughn said smiling back. He hoped that she would not see through his façade. Sydney walked toward him, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Everything is going to be alright." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.  
  
As they parted Sydney smiled. "Yeah," She said nodding. "Is Ryan back?" She said after a long moment.  
  
"Yeah he's in the family room with the boys." Vaughn said as he went back to work on the pork chops. Sydney made her way to the doorway of the family room. She silently looked out upon the three quiet boys. Alex's leg was in a huge while cast, Damien was half asleep on the couch, and Ryan was crashing trains into Dinosaurs on the floor. Sydney quietly crept toward him, smiling at Alex as she went.  
  
"Mommy!" Ryan squealed as Sydney scooped him up for a big hug. After several kissed and a small bout of tickling Sydney set Ryan back down on the floor and sat herself down on the couch. "Mommy, Alex gots a cast on his leg." Ryan said pointing to Alex.  
  
"I heard." Sydney giving Alex a sympathetic look. " Does it hurt?" She asked, wincing slightly.  
  
"Nah, not bad." Alex said reaching down and patting his cast.  
  
"Oh Syd, you should have been there. There were all these skiers, and this one kid was going so fast on his snowboard, and he like cut right in front of Alex. And then Alex took this like humongous dive and rolled like half way down the mountain. And then there was this tree. It was crazy, like something out of a movie." Damien recounted the day's adventures, complete with hand gestures.  
  
Sydney winced at almost every word, but smiled at Alex. "It's too bad you didn't get it on tape. We could have made some money off of you."  
  
"Yeah Damien where was that camera?" Vaughn said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, I must have left it in the car. And it all happened so fast." Damien laughed.  
  
"Well gang dinner's ready." Vaughn said smiling.  
  
"Oh no Syd, what did I tell you about letting Dad make dinner." Damien joked as he stood from the couch.  
  
"I heard that you know, and I think you're really going to like this." Vaughn said as he turned into the kitchen.  
  
Damien grabbed Ryan on his way into the kitchen, and slung him over his shoulder. "Upside down world!" Damien laughed as they headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Ryan laughed as he hung upside down. Sydney helped Alex to gather his crutches and the two slowly made there way to the table.  
  
As everyone settled in for dinner, things began to seem normal again. Ryan was playing with his potatoes while Alex and Damien went back for seconds and thirds. Even Sydney was eating and talking as if everything were normal. But Vaughn wasn't eating, and though he sat there with a smile on his face, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. 


	35. Chapter 6III

Dishes done, kids in bed- or something like that - and all quiet on the western front, Sydney and Vaughn sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in their bedroom. Neither had spoken in some time, but both enjoyed the quiet of the other's presence. The fire crackled lightly, and Sydney sat mesmerized by the flames. Vaughn was mesmerized by Sydney. After the stressful day he had had, he was so grateful just to be sitting there taking her in. The peace was interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Vaughn called, shifting to see who was there.  
  
"Uh.Dad the phone's for you." Damien said walking toward them, and handing Vaughn the phone.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even hear in ring." Vaughn said taking the phone. "Thanks." He called to Damien as he shut the door behind himself.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mr. Vaughn?" A voice came through the phone that Vaughn didn't recognize.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
'My name is Tony. Jack Bristow sent me. I've been monitoring the gate. There is someone here to see you. His name is Greg Weiss. He claims he is a friend of yours."  
  
"It's alright thank you."  
  
"Okay I'll send him down."  
  
Vaughn hung up the phone and smiled at Sydney.  
  
"Who was that?" she smiled.  
  
"Oh, just a solicitor." Vaughn lied, unsure what to tell her. Sydney smiled, and put her head down on his shoulder with a sigh. "Hey now, there will be no heavy sighing in this house. Only laughter and shouts of joy." Vaughn kissed her head.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sydney said closing her eyes.  
  
Within an instant the doorbell rang, jerking Sydney's eyes open once again.  
  
"I'll go see who it is." Vaughn said standing up.  
  
Sydney smiled and settled back against the bed.  
  
Vaughn walked into the hallway and toward the front door. He could see Weiss standing outside. He unlocked the door and opened it. Weiss stood there, held at gun point by Irina Derevko. "Sorry man." Weiss said as he brushed past Vaughn into the entry way. Vaughn was shocked to see Irina, and stood for a moment not moving.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, I had to see you." Irina said stepping across the threshold. As Vaughn closed the door Irina looked around the dark house and smiled. As Vaughn locked the deadbolt, he made a snap decision. Quietly he motioned for Weiss and Irina to go downstairs. They did, and Vaughn headed toward the door to his bedroom. He poked his head in the door and saw Sydney had fallen asleep in front of the fire. He quietly closed the door again, and went downstairs.  
  
Irina stood inspecting the furnishings of the basement, while Weiss had gone straight for the fridge behind the bar. "What are you doing here?" Vaughn demanded in hushed tones.  
  
"We need to talk." Irina said, glancing at Weiss.  
  
"Fine. Weiss what are you doing here?" Vaughn said quietly.  
  
"Kendall left me here. I was supposed to make sure you guys didn't leave the country or anything. And then.,."  
  
"I needed a way to get past Jack's guards undetected." Irina said cutting him off.  
  
"Alright. WE need to talk." Vaughn said looking directly at Irina. "Weiss you can use the spare bedroom upstairs. Don't disturb Ryan."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Weiss said as he started up the stairs. After Weiss was out of sight Vaughn motioned toward the couch. Irina complied and took a seat. Vaughn sat at the opposite end.  
  
"So talk." He said softly.  
  
"I understand that Kendall was here today, and that he threatened Sydney." She didn't wait for him to respond. "There are things I can't explain Michael, things that you and Sydney aren't meant to know. But there are things that you need to know. As Sydney's husband you will be the one to see her through this. Jack and I can no longer be there for Sydney the way you can, and I need to know that you're ready for this. For Sydney's sake, as well as her children."  
  
"Of course I'm here for Sydney. What the hell are you talking about?" Vaughn stained to keep his voice down.  
  
"The CIA cannot take Sydney into custody. Do you understand that?"  
  
"What is this all about? Enough of this bull shit, Irina, tell me what is going on."  
  
"I can't. As much as I wish I could tell you. It is not my place." Irina shook her head. She could feel herself wanting to tell him everything, wanting to end it here and now. But she couldn't. She had tried so many times in the past to alter this course of events. It was impossible. Even if she did tell him everything now, it would all still happen. Some way, somehow it always found a way to work itself out.  
  
"Than why are you here? You know I love Sydney, that I would give anything for her, that I will protect her with my life. What is it you're here for?"  
  
"Jack is on his way here. He has information for Sydney regarding Kendall's intentions."  
  
"What information?"  
  
"It is about The Prophesy."  
  
"And you know what this information is. So why are you here, why not just wait for Jack to come and tell us?"  
  
"Because you need to know first. You need to be prepared."  
  
"Stop with the cryptic bull shit Irina. Tell me."  
  
Irina looked Vaughn firmly in the eye, as if determining his ability to handle this information.  
  
"Kendall now believes that it isn't Sydney in The Prophesy, or myself." She paused letting it sink in. "He believes it is Sydney's child. And he is determined to find out if this is true."  
  
"The Rambaldi page depicted a woman. Why would Kendall want Ryan?"  
  
"Because it is likely that if one child possesses the traits Rambaldi described, all the others will. Kendall believes that if Ryan proves to have the marks, than a daughter of your would as well."  
  
"This is crazy. This is absolutely insane."  
  
"Michael. Think about how this will affect Sydney. When Jack tells her this, she will be scared, and upset, and in very much pain."  
  
"No shit. I'm feeling all those same things right now.." He paused. "What can I do to prove this wrong."  
  
"It's not as easy as before. We cannot show the baby Mt. Sabacio. There is no way to know until she is born."  
  
"So you believe it too. That this baby is a girl, and that she will be the one to 'wield ultimate power unto utter desolation", that is what you are telling me. This is a load of shit Irina. How can you believe this."  
  
"You have seen the same things I have Michael. You know that Rambaldi was more than a load of shit. And Sydney is relying on your cool head. You need to find a way to remain calm."  
  
"You're telling me that my daughter is going to.. To do these things, and that the CIA, NSC, everyone knows it. What am I supposed to do Irina, keep a cool head, and be here for Sydney. But how do I protect Sydney, how do I protect my daughter?" Vaughn's head was spinning. He could barely hear Irina speak.  
  
"That is what you need to understand. You can protect neither Sydney, nor your daughter from this."  
  
"That's unacceptable. You're either wrong or you're lying Irina. Tell me your lying about this. Tell me that you're lying and that all of this is just going to go away."  
  
"You know that I cannot do that. I love Sydney more than anything in this world, and it has been the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to accept this. Events have been set in motion, that are irreversible. None of us can alter them."  
  
"I can't accept that, you know I can't."  
  
"That's just it Michael, you have to accept it." 


	36. Chapter 7III

The door opened letting a flood of light into the room. Sydney hadn't realized how dark it really was. In fact her eyes were so adjusted, that the infiltration of light hurt her eyes. At first the light was intensely blinding, but soon it was blocked by the shadows of people in the doorway. Man Sydney didn't recognize walked into the room. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the doorway.  
  
The hallway was even brighter, and Sydney had to shut her eyes to keep her head from spinning. After a few yards of walking the man turned left, and led Sydney down a new hallway. Soon they arrived at another doorway, and the man unlocked it and led her into it.  
  
This room was softly lit, it even had a kind of blue glow to it. There was a desk and chairs, and a small window. The man abruptly let go of Sydney's arm and left the room. Sydney tried to follow him out, but the door was locked. She made her way to the window and peered out of it. The sunlight still hurt her eyes, but she could make out several tree tops, and a street below.  
  
Sydney turned as she heard the door open. As she stepped toward the doorway she was suddenly faced with Arvin Sloane.  
  
"Hello Sydney. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"What the hell am I doing here? What is going on?" Sydney tried desperately to remember what was happening, but it all seemed hazy and jumbled.  
  
"This will be much easier if you just cooperate. The sooner you answer my questions the sooner you can leave." Sloane said as he walked toward the desk and sat down behind it.  
  
"You mean go back to that room?" Sydney said, as she sat, feeling slightly dizzy.  
  
"No Sydney, I mean go home. This has gone on long enough. It is time for you to leave us." Sloane said with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"I don't understand. What has gone on long enough? What am I doing here?" Sydney's head was now spinning at an incredible rate.  
  
"There's no need to worry about that now. At the moment I would just like to know how you are feeling."  
  
"Quite dizzy. How should I be feeling?" Sydney began to rub her temple. Slowly her head slowed, and she became less dizzy.  
  
"I mean after the procedure the other day. The doctor's said you did wonderfully."  
  
'What procedure? What the..."  
  
"Sydney." Sloane interrupted. "You need to just answer my questions, that's all I ask. Now the doctors had to make a small incision I assume it is beginning to heal?"  
  
Sydney was alarmed by Sloane's words. She had undergone surgery without knowing it. She tried to do an overview of her entire body, to figure out what Sloane might have meant. Then she realized that beyond the pain in her head, she could feel pain elsewhere. Slowly she lifted the sweatshirt from her stomach. To the right of her belly button was a large gauze pad taped to her abdomen.  
  
"What have you done to me? What is this all about?"  
  
"I'm so sorry the procedure was so invasive. The doctors needed to be sure that it took the way it needed to. But hopefully in about 9 months, we'll have the little girl we've all been waiting for."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sydney awoke with a start. Sweat covered her body, and her neck hurt from being carelessly propped up against the bed. With a start Sydney realized the content of her nightmare. She ran her hand over the place where she still had the scar on her stomach. She thought for a long moment what it all meant. Was this a memory? Had she made it up?  
  
She couldn't tell how long she had been there asleep on the floor, but the fire had burned itself out. Trying to push the thoughts of her nightmare from her head, she stood and stretched her legs. "Vaughn?" She called softly. She looked around the room and suddenly realized that he wasn't there at all. She remembered the doorbell ringing, and walked toward the door. There was no one in the hallway. But standing there in complete silence she could vaguely hear voices. She followed the sounds to the basement stairs, and descended them carefully.  
  
"Vaughn," She called about halfway down.  
  
"Sydney," she head him reply. As she reached the landing she looked out over the darkened basement. Sitting at the far end was Vaughn and her mother.  
  
"Mom?" Sydney said, quickening her pace toward their position.  
  
"Hello Sydney," Irina said standing. As Sydney reached Vaughn and her mother, she smiled and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sydney said excitedly.  
  
"I came to visit you; I had to see if the rumors were true." Irina let go of her daughter and let her hand linger on Sydney's protruding stomach.  
  
"I'm afraid they are." Sydney said beaming. She looked to Vaughn who was now standing as well. But Vaughn, who was usually quick to show his pride, was somber and unenthused. Noticing Sydney and Vaughn's looks, Irina quickly tried to defuse the situation.  
  
"I would love to chat with you all night long sweetheart, but I am exhausted, and I know you need your sleep. Can we continue our conversation in the morning?" Irina said smiling, taking her daughters hand, and leading her toward the stairs. Sydney was disconcerted by Vaughn's expression, but followed her mother. "I was telling Michael what a wonderful job Jack did picking out the house." Irina said as she and Sydney ascended the stairs together, leaving Vaughn standing alone in the dark basement. 


	37. Chapter 8III

After showing her mother to the guest room, Sydney had passed out in bed. When Vaughn found her she was simply strewn out on top of the covers. As she quietly closed the door behind him, and crept toward their bed, he tried to be as quiet as possible. When he reached her he carefully lifted her legs and slid them under the covers. He pulled them up to her shoulders and then walked around to the other side of the bed. Vaughn pulled off his shoes, and took of his shirt, and slid himself into bed next to her. After settling in, he looked at her in the darkness. The small amount of light provided by the moon, was enough to illuminate her face. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. The soft glow seemed to suit her.  
  
Slowly he took his hand and reached to touch her face. He wanted to feel that she was there, to touch her beautiful skin, to make sure she wasn't a dream. He did this often. After so many years of searching, so many might of being alone, he could barely believe that she was actually there with him. When his fingers finally reached her cheek, Vaughn let out a sigh of relief. Though he did not wish to wake her, he had the sudden urge to pull her into his arms. Quickly but carefully, he slid her arm underneath her and pulled her to his chest. She made a soft noise of acknowledgement, but didn't wake.  
  
For several long moments, Vaughn just held her. His arms were gentle but firm, and as he lay there as close as he could possible get to her, he still felt that there was so much distance between them. He fought the urge to tighten his grip, but refused to wake her.  
  
Vaughn had always hated himself so very much for losing her in the first place. He'd left her alone, let her be taken, allowed "them" to do what they did to her. But what killed him was the fact that when she'd returned he'd let her slip away again. And now The Prophesy threatened to take her away again, to take away their happiness, to take their child. Though Vaughn knew with every fiber in his body that he would never let anyone or anything hurt Sydney, he had this ever increasing doubt in his mind. It grew with each moment. He felt himself losing her. She was right there in his arms, and he could feel her drifting away.  
  
After several moments of fighting, Vaughn finally let a tear slip from his eye. 'She needed you to protect her and you weren't there. How will you be able to be there now? What difference can you make?' Vaughn couldn't stop the doubts from flooding through his brain. "There is nothing you can do. You have to accept it." Was that what he was meant to do? He didn't know which path would be his downfall. Was he to protect Sydney and their children at all costs? Was he to accept that The Prophesy had already outlined what was to happen?  
  
All he could think about was taking Sydney and everyone they loved and whisking them away to some remote planet, where no one would ever find them. But reality quickly melted his fantasy away. Vaughn hated to admit it, hated to feel it, but he was so scared.  
  
"Vaughn?" Sydney's soft voice broke his thoughts.  
  
He struggled to compose himself. "Yeah Syd." He said loosening his hold on her, so that he could look down into her eyes. She was only half awake. Her eyes were puffy, and barely even open, but they were beautiful, as always. She looked up at him, almost disbelievingly.  
  
"I love you." She said closing her eyes and pulling him close to her once again. He words, as ordinary and everyday as they were, hit him profoundly, and again he let a few tears escape. He tried to speak to tell her that he loved her as well. But every time he opened his mouth, no word would come. After a moment of desperately trying to find his voice, he resigned himself, and kissed her softly on the head. Another moment passed, and Sydney's breathing became slow and heavy. Vaughn again loosened his grip and looked down at the woman he loved.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"But I don't understand. Why have you done this to me? How did you do this to me?" Sydney was furious. What Sloane had implied was preposterous. So why did she believe him?  
  
"Sydney what is the last thing you remember?" Sloane simply sat there smiling.  
  
"I remember.. I remember being here with you. when we were working on the manuscript. I remember. what does it matter."  
  
"Sydney it matters. Please go with this man." Sloane said motioning toward the man who was now standing in the doorway. "Everything will be settled very soon."  
  
"Damn, it. no." Sydney said as the man came and took hold of her arm. "Where are you taking me? What is going on."  
  
"Sydney, do try to remain calm. It's almost over, and soon you won't remember any of this."  
  
"No.NO."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	38. Chapter 9III

"No.no."Sydney yelled into the night. She pushed away from Vaughn, and began flailing in her sleep. Vaughn was awakened immediately. This wasn't the first time she'd awoken screaming.  
  
He grabbed softly by the shoulder, "Sydney, wake up. Sydney." He said softly but firmly. Sydney did all she could to push herself away from Vaughn, but suddenly her eyes fluttered open, and she realized where she was. Within instants her eyes were filled with tears. "Syd, it's alright. You're here. It's okay." He said soothingly. Sydney sat up, trying to acclimate herself. The room was dark, but it was her room, their room. Vaughn sat up as well and put and arm around Sydney's shoulders. "It's alright Syd. This is our house, I'm here. Wherever you were, it's gone." Vaughn pulled her closer.  
  
"I was with Sloane." She said trying to fight through the tears. "He did something to me.he erased my memory." She trailed off able to create words no longer.  
  
"Shhhh.Syd It's alright, it's over." He whispered stroking her hair. For a long time they sat there. Sydney crying, Vaughn holding her. It had happened several times before, but this time, Vaughn felt like crying too. But instead he rocked her back and forth, and resigned himself that this was not a time for him to be selfish, and worry about his own emotions. If Irina had been right about anything it was that Sydney needed him. He needed to be there for her, and by god if that was the only thing he could do, he'd do it well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been quiet for almost an hour when Irina found her way upon Vaughn and Sydney as the pair sat in their kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. They had woken up at four in the morning, but neither could return to sleep.  
  
"Good morning," She said softly, announcing her presence.  
  
"Hi," Sydney said, smiling warmly at her mother. Vaughn simply looked up from his paper, and without a word continued to read. Sydney stood and moved to get another cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she poured.  
  
"I did, thank you." Irina said looking curiously around the kitchen. Sydney handed her mother the mug, and offered her a seat at the table. Irina sat, and Sydney took her place once again. "Sydney your home is lovely." Irina said smiling.  
  
"Thank you. It's not done at all yet." She said taking a look around, herself. "It's been some work, but it's finally starting to feel like home." Sydney said smiling again at her mother.  
  
"And you've done all this while still working at the school?" Irina said  
  
"Well I've cut back a lot on the amount of work I'm doing at school and.."  
  
"Yes, but still Sydney. You are managing a whole lot; Work, school, kids, weddings." Irina said in between sips of coffee, and smiling. Sydney blushed at the thought of weddings. She hadn't even begun to plan anything. They had officially set the date in June, and reserved the country Club where it was to be held, but the detail were totally non-existent. "Speaking of weddings." Irina said, leading Sydney on. "I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to be here and help you." Irina said, more seriously.  
  
"No, Mom. It's really okay. We've actually been discussing moving it back, until after the baby is born." Sydney looked at Vaughn who had finally set down his paper and decided to join the conversation.  
  
"You're right. It's a lot for Sydney to handle, trying to put together a wedding and take care of herself and a certain little one." He smiled at Sydney. "And I would help with the wedding plans, but I'm just not that coordinated when it comes to flowers and cakes. Especially the cakes." Vaughn smiled again.  
  
"I would agree that pushing the wedding back is a smart idea. Let's just make sure we don't push it back indefinitely." Irina said with a smile. As she said this, the sound of footsteps on the stairs became apparent, signaling Weiss' presence. He wandered into the kitchen looking rather tired.  
  
"What in god's name is everyone doing awake." Weiss said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Weiss I didn't even know you were here." Sydney said rising from her chair.  
  
"What? Michael didn't tell you, I live here now." Weiss laughed and giving Sydney a big hug. As they parted Weiss grabbed Sydney's hand; "I'm sorry that we had to meet that way yesterday." He smiled and then looked to Vaughn. Vaughn just stared blankly back at him, as if trying to control himself. Irina looked on, intrigued by their interaction.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hours later, after many cups of coffee, and bowls of cheerios, a strange collection of people sat around Sydney and Vaughn's kitchen table. Several conversations were going on at once. Between football, Thomas the Tank Engine, and various comments about Alex's broken leg, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of laughter and happiness. None of this even paused as the doorbell rang, and Vaughn quietly slipped out of the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Jack." Michael said opening the door.  
  
"Michael." Jack nodded. 


	39. Chapter 10III

"We should talk, right away." Jack said curtly.  
  
"Upstairs." Vaughn said motioning to the stair case. Vaughn led the was, ascending the stairs as quickly as possible. Jack followed close behind. When they reached the office on the second floor Vaughn allowed Jack to enter, and then closed the door swiftly behind them.  
  
"I assume Irina has informed you about the CIA's new theory." Jack said setting down his small bag on the floor.  
  
"Yes, and I'm curious to know your opinion. She obviously gives this 'theory' some kind of credit." Vaughn said taking a seat, and motioning to the opposite chair for Jack.  
  
"Vaughn, I don't have an opinion. The only thoughts I have are for Sydney's safety and well being." Jack said as he sat slowly; His back screaming with pain. "I've spoken with several contacts who have informed me, that Kendall is not getting the support he desires from the higher authorities within the CIA and the NSC."  
  
"That's good to hear. Someone at The Agency still has some sense." Vaughn said, very relieved.  
  
"That may be true, but Michael, Kendall is not going to stop." Jack said sighing, himself.  
  
"I know." Vaughn sighed. "And what credit are we supposed to give to this new claim regarding my daughter." Vaughn said softly.  
  
"At this point, none. Officially, the CIA still regards Irina as the woman depicted in the prophesy. I don't think we should jump to any conclusions." Jack said cautiously. After hearing what Vaughn had to say, he was very uncertain of what exactly Irina had divulged.  
  
"Well Irina seems to think differently." Vaughn said before being cut off.  
  
"What Irina thinks is not necessarily to be taken at face value." Jack said curtly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Jack? I though there was some kind of alliance, or trust, or something going on here. I mean the woman is downstairs eating cereal with my kid." Vaughn said increasingly flustered at Jack's words.  
  
"Irina is still here." Jack said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. She's." Before he could finish the door to the office was opened, and Irina herself walked through the door. Both men stood at her arrival.  
  
"Jack." She said softly stepping toward him. Jack instantly pulled her into a tight embrace, to which Vaughn averted his eyes. "I thought you'd have left the country by now. That was the plan." Jack said loosening his hold on her, but not letting go.  
  
"I was preparing to leave this morning." She paused glancing at Vaughn. "She is having dreams Jack." She looked up at him with uncertain eyes. It had been almost thirty years since she'd let her guard down like this with him.  
  
Upon realizing the full implication of this Jack released Irina and turned directly to Vaughn. "What does she remember?" Jack said, sounding more condescending than he had intended.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? The two of you more way more than you're letting on, and I'm sick of it."  
  
"Michael, we are all standing here to protect Sydney's best interests. We are all on the same side." Irina said calmly.  
  
"That's bullshit. We cannot all be on the same side if you're keeping me, and Sydney in the dark." He paused trying to gain control of himself. "Last night you told me to accept the fact that I can't protect Sydney. But damn it, you have given me nothing. no proof that I should accept a word you say."  
  
"Vaughn." Jack paused, focusing himself. "Michael. We are all in the same boat here. We are all shooting in the dark." Jack lied. "Right now all we can do is accept the fact that each and everyone of us is fighting for Sydney."  
  
At this Vaughn turned and looked out the window. He was totally unsure whether or not he could even trust these two people anymore. Irina gave a Jack a knowing look, and then breathed as if to speak.  
  
"Irina, Jack." Vaughn cut her off. "I have no choice but to trust you. I know in my heart that you both love Sydney, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something much larger going on here. I need your help keeping Sydney safe, but I will not tolerate the cryptic bullshit that keeps getting flung around. Either I am in on this or I'm not. But I will not go blindly into whatever the hell we're into." He turned taking a breath. Looking from Jack to Irina, and then back again. "She's having dreams.nightmares." She closed his eyes holding back tears. "She wakes up screaming, either that or she doesn't sleep at all." He sighed. "Usually she won't talk about it. But when she does, she usually describes being held by Sloane. Last night, was the worst one I've seen." He sighed, trying to control his emotions. "Their horrible, and it is so hard to watch her struggle through them. She scared Jack. Sydney's never been afraid of anything in her entire life. But she's remembering things she doesn't want to be, and she's scared. And that scares the hell out of me." Vaughn covered his face with his hands, and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
After a long moment Irina broke the silence. "The memory suppressants Sloane used on Sydney are only completely effective on her conscious mind. Her subconscious is still able to remember many of the events that were suppressed." Irina sighed. "I do not know of a way to stop these dreams. It's unfortunate that she's having to go through this."  
  
"What's unfortunate is that the two of you know much more about Sydney's disappearance than you've told her. Maybe if you explained." He paused. "Maybe if she wasn't so unsure of what Sloane did to her, than maybe she would be so affected."  
  
"That is quite possible. But I am unsure of whether Sydney can handle. and explanation right now." Jack said softly. Vaughn stared at him for a moment, but realized what he was saying was true. Sydney was going through too much, to add any more stress right now.  
  
As if on cue, that moment Sydney walked through the office door. She was shocked to see the three standing there.  
  
"Sydney," Jack called happily, trying to disguise the weight of their conversation.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney said shocked. As she stepped forward and hugged her father, she looked at Vaughn quizzically. "What are you doing here?" Sydney said letting go of Jack.  
  
"I came to talk to you about Kendall's..." He was interrupted by the arrival of a very small boy.  
  
"Mommy." Ryan said running to her and wrapping his arms around her legs.  
  
"Ryan," Vaughn said walking over to where Sydney and he stood. "Why don't we go see what Uncle Greg is up to." Vaughn said taking the boy's hand. As he began to walk away he looked to Sydney. Her eyes seemed to tell him that he had some explaining to do. As they neared the door Vaughn changed his mind. "Ryan actually, how about going and playing trains in your room for a while. I'll be there in a little while." Without a word Ryan ran off into his room, leaving Vaughn standing in the doorway. He sighed and turned around.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"But Kendall is not just going to give this up. Dad, of all people you should know." Sydney said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"You right Sydney. But for now all we can hope for, is that the CIA and the NSC don't have the resources to mobilize this investigation once again. I know for a fact that there is a very strong opposition within the higher authorities in both agencies, to not re-open this investigation. I have great hope that that will deter Kendall." Jack said calmly.  
  
"But what I still don't understand is why? Why would Kendall come all the way here to question me, bring me back to LA." Sydney trailed off looking from Jack to Irina.  
  
"Sweetheart, the only explanation is that he wanted to verify for himself that you were still alive." Irina said softy. 'And to if she was in fact pregnant.' Vaughn thought as he watched her lie through her teeth. 


	40. Chapter 11III

The sun shone brightly, but the wind was cold as the four decided to take a walk on that day in March. Their pace was leisurely, and though their intent was relaxation, their conversation was hesitant and forced. Vaughn walked cautiously with an arm around Sydney. Jack and Irina flanked them. Two separate conversations were going on, but every once and a while everyone would break into a careful laughter.  
  
The events of the last few days were unsettling, at best. Sydney's parents, and her fiancé worried for her safety, but also for her fragile mental state. She was one of the strongest women any of them had ever known, but her situation weighed heavily upon her. Sydney could feel the tension in the air, though she was unsure of what it completely stemmed from. Vaughn knew only a little more than she did. Jack and Irina, though they thought they knew the truth, were constantly questioning everything. The presence of their daughter made them wonder if they'd chosen the right path.  
  
Jack and Vaughn were politely conversing about matters within the government. They both joked about the unfortunate downfall of the Democratic Party. Irina and Sydney spoke of more domestic things. Sydney complained about her lack of energy, and the fact that she could no longer throw a back kick the way she used to. Their conversation often drifted toward the one subject they were all avoiding. But somehow they all managed to awkwardly and blatantly avoid it.  
  
The mid day sun was at its warmest, and as if ominously the wind had ceased to blow. Sydney paused to look up at the sun, causing the entire party to stop. No one spoke. Irina watched Jack, watch Vaughn, watching Sydney look skyward. She smiled to herself. 'How could things this right, go so terribly wrong?' She thought. She herself glanced at the sun.  
  
As she did so, she failed to notice the car slowly approaching them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Vaughn was the first to notice. After assessing the situation he gave Jack an urgent look, before swiftly turning Sydney around. He began walking quickly, almost pulling Sydney along with him. He had no idea what he was doing, but he thought the situation behind them was best left to Jack and Irina. Sark was one person with whom Sydney did no need to speak, right now at least. Sydney made an attempt at protest, before realizing what was going on. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, only to see Jack and Irina speaking with someone sitting in a black car.  
  
As they neared the house Vaughn picked up the pace a little.  
  
"Vaughn what's going on?" Sydney said pulling away from him and slowing down.  
  
"Sydney let's just go inside the house." Vaughn said urgently, grabbing Sydney's hand. To this, Sydney did not resist, but she looked back one last time to see what was going on. Her vision was again obscured by where her mother and father stood. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Sark looked much older, since the last time Jack had seen him. He'd kept his hair short, but had grown a small mustache and goatee. As the car slowed to a stop, Sark rolled down the window. Jack was about to speak, when Irina cut him off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said, noticeably angry.  
  
"It's nice to see you too." Sark said with a smile.  
  
"Answer the question." Jack said forcefully.  
  
"Nice to see you as well." Sark said inclining his head toward Jack. "I came with news of Sloane." Sark said, more serious now. He looked to both Jack and Irina, but both were waiting for further explanation. "He's in the process of moving the device. He hasn't told me where yet, but I assume he will be removing it from Europe."  
  
"What could he possibly mean by moving it? There is no need." Jack said looking quizzically to Irina.  
  
"Evidently Sloane has forsaken informing us of his plans." She said answering Jack. She then looked to Sark. "What was the purpose of coming here to relay that message?" She said, the anger returning to her voice. "You have most likely compromised your mission."  
  
Sark smiled knowingly. "I'm afraid I've already been compromised." Irina looked apprehensively at Jack. Irina and Jack stood for a moment, expecting an answer. Sark just smiled. "It's rather cold out here." He said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play here. But the sooner you explain yourself, the sooner we can go back inside, and you can be on your way." Jack said curtly.  
  
"That's just it. I don't plan on going anywhere. I've already been red flagged by Sloane's men. I rather think this would be a lovely place to hide out for the time being." Sark smiled knowingly again.  
  
"Sydney doesn't need this. If you stay, things will need to be explained. Things," Jack's voice got a little louder, "that Sydney doesn't need to deal with. So either you leave now or I will make you leave."  
  
Sark laughed. "You are hardly in any condition to be making me do anything. Besides Sydney is going to find out anyway." Irina stood in silence, realizing what Sark was implying that he knew.  
  
"At some point in the future, yes. But now is not appropriate." Jack said, growing more and more annoyed. He was so consumed by his anger, he completely overlooked Sark's words.  
  
Sark paused, his face becoming serious. "Sloane knows. That's precisely why I'm here."  
  
"How did Arvin find out?" Irina said, in complete disbelief.  
  
"Of that I'm not exactly sure. But he didn't hesitate to share the news with me."  
  
Jack paused realizing suddenly. "So now you know."  
  
"Yes, father. The secret's out." 


	41. Chapter 12III

"Jack," Irina said softly. "This is something we need to discuss. And Ryan is right, he cannot go back. If Sloane knows that he is our son, than he will no longer trust him." Irina put this as gently as she could. She looked at Jack. A sense of guilt-ridden urgency played in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. He knew her thoughts better than he knew is own.  
  
"Yes." He said, searching for an alternate course of action in his mind. "But Sydney."  
  
"She will find a way to understand." Irina said softly. She gave Jack a small, half smile. She as fully aware of where Jack's loyalties were. Sydney was his daughter, but Ryan was her son. Though they were the parents of both of these estranged children, neither could rival the bond that each parent had separately. At least Irina had known that Sydney was her child. Irina doubted if Jack had yet fully accepted his role as Ryan's father.  
  
It wasn't easy for Jack to accept this. It had never been easy for Jack to accept any of it. He'd known for almost eight years now that Ryan Sark was in fact his son. Irina had of course known much longer. Twenty five years ago when she had been ordered to leave her assignment as Laura Bristow, she had taken something with her. She hadn't even know, herself until almost five months into the pregnancy. Not wanting to alert her superiors, she hidden in Ireland for almost a year. Then she left him.  
  
That night in Panama seven years before, Irina had explained it all to Jack. She had let down her guard and had told him everything. From her joining the KGB up to the day she had left him, she told him everything. They had laughed together, cried together, they shared stories, and made love. As incredibly screwed up as their relationship was, that night had brought some amount of normalcy to it. For the first time in twenty years Irina felt safe with Jack; she felt as if she was actually being herself. And for the first time ever in her life she was completely honest with another person. No games, no hidden motives, Irina told Jack about her love for him, and about his son.  
  
Jack found it hard to believe at first. But that night had meant more to him than anything he could remember. Though she had been his complete and utter downfall, she was also the love of his life; and the one person, apart from Sydney, that he would give his life for. On that night they had created a connection, that neither had ever known before. It was based on nothing but honesty and love. It had taken a lot for Jack to put his game theory aside, and to just love her, but he did. So he believed, and he came to realize that he had two children in this world.  
  
No the son he never knew, was before him; asking for his help, and asking for an explanation. Jack knew that only Irina could give Sark what he wanted, but he was Sark's father.  
  
"I hope you're right." Jack conceded, before turning to walk toward the house.  
  
Irina quickly followed Jack, and reached for his hand as they made their way. Their son drove slowly behind them. Irina's thoughts were in the car with him. She was so unsure of how he was feeling, or thinking. He'd been lied to most of his life. Was it possible for him to forgive her? Of all the things she was guilty for, Ryan was one of the biggest. She'd left him in Ireland, the last reminder of her life with Jack. She'd wanted desperately to keep him, to hold on to something of her newly exited life. But she had no choice. The question was, would her son understand?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack and Irina stood waiting, as Sark pulled the car to a stop and made his way to where they stood at the door. As he approached both took in deep breathes.  
  
"Well are we going to stand here or shall we go in?" Sark said, seeming as if to blow off the enormity of the situation.  
  
"Ryan." Irina started, sternly. "I know that I am in no situation to tell you what to do. However," She paused unsure how to continue. She was unable to, when Sark cut her off.  
  
"I don't intend to upset Sydney, if that is what you're getting at." He paused, his demeanor changed dramatically. "If you'll forgive my being blunt. Half of the reason I am here is because I found out, just yesterday, who my parents really are." He paused again, all comedy drained from his face. "I didn't come here for answers, or explanations, or any of it. I came here because you are here." He said looking between Jack and Irina. "I came here because I needed a place to go." He looked away, as if he were embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I came.. Because for the first time in my life I have a family to go to." 


	42. Chapter 13III

Vaughn stood waiting in the foyer. He could see the tree figures standing outside the house, through the window. He was glad that Sydney had gone to take a shower. She had gone through too much in that last few days. Vaughn stood in silence, not sure if he was ready to deal with whatever was walking through the door. He had so many questions: 'What was Sark doing here? Would he and Sydney ever have another moment of peace together?' As the door slowly opened, Vaughn pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and slowly prepared himself.  
  
They entered in silence, all of them, including Sark, seemed somber and withdrawn. Jack glanced at Vaughn before turning to shut the door; his eyes blank and revealing little. Sark's demeanor was so different then any other time Vaughn had seen him. He was nervous, not cocky and in control. He stood behind Irina, as if she were his shield against Vaughn. It was strange.  
  
For a moment there was complete silence until Vaughn decided to break it. "So is anyone going to even try and explain?" He said curtly; trying to remove the indignation from his voice.  
  
"As usual a lot of things need to be explained Michael. When it comes to our family nothing in uncomplicated." Irina said this softly. Vaughn notices her changed demeanor as well. She spoke with reservation, her eyes projected an almost guilt life quality. Vaughn was unsure of how to receive all of this. "Where is Sydney?" Irina questioned after a moment.  
  
"She's in the shower." Vaughn said quickly, not knowing if they should wait until she was through, or go ahead without her. Jack and Irina both nodded, but neither said anything. Vaughn watched slowly as the strange group of three stood in silence. They were all uneasy; shifting their weight back and forth, stealing glances at one another. Finally Vaughn decided to say something. He stuttered at first, not sure how to break the awkward silence. "Anyone.uh, Coffee?" He said uneasily as he moved toward the kitchen.  
  
At this everyone's spirits seemed lifted, as if a simple cup of coffee might prolong whatever they were dreading. As they all moved into the kitchen, Vaughn began to realize how strange it was that Sark was there. It hadn't hit him fully before, but the man had tried to kill him, tried to kill Sydney, he wasn't really their friend at all. But he'd just offered him a cup of coffee, like it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing. Vaughn couldn't discern anything from anything else anymore. Things were just too crazy.  
  
Vaughn handed out cups of ageing coffee while Jack, Irina and Sark found places around the table. No one said anything, which was extremely disconcerting for Vaughn. He was about to try and break the silence again when Irina spoke. "Ryan." She started shakily. "What do you know?"  
  
After a moment of hesitation Sark began to speak. "Really all I know are the names of my parents." He looked to Irina, his eyes full of wonder and questions. "I don't know why, or how, or." He stopped, visible shaken.  
  
"First of all," Irina started. She struggled to keep her game face on; all the while everyone could see that she was on the verge of tears. "You need to know none of this was ever meant to hurt you. I. We never wanted you to find out this way."  
  
"Or to find out at all." Sark interrupted.  
  
"That's not true." Jack said. His words came across sincerely but it was impossible to discern if he was being truthful. "We wanted to tell you, we needed to tell you. But things hardly ever work out the way we want them to." Jack said softly, looking at Irina.  
  
"Well I'm sure you weren't aware of this from the beginning. When did you have the privilege of being let." Sark said, some cynical sarcasm returning to his voice.  
  
"That's completely unfair. This is not your mother's fault. You cannot blame her for this." Jack said, the anger ever increasing in his voice.  
  
"Than who's fault is it?" Sark said, his voice matching Jack's in intensity.  
  
"It IS my fault." Irina said quietly, a tear running down her face. "I never should have left you in Ireland. I never should have done any of it." She paused collecting her thoughts. "It is all my fault."  
  
Seeing Irina's tears Jack slid his hand out over the table and enclosed Irina's. He squeezed it tight and gave her an intense look. "That isn't true, and you know it." Jack said softly.  
  
Vaughn watched from afar. He stood in shock leaning against the counter. He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. Sark was Jack and Irina's son? How was that possible?  
  
"How long have you known?" Sark said looking accusatorily toward Jack.  
  
"I have known for a little over eight years." Jack said very matter-of- factly, not taking his eyes away from Irina's. At this Sark smiled and shock his head.  
  
"Eight years. A lot has happened in the last eight years, Dad." At this Jack looked toward his son.  
  
"That is precisely the point Ryan. When your mother told me eight years ago, that you were my son, and that she'd been forced to leave you in Ireland all of those years ago; I wanted to tell you. I wanted to. I don't really know. I wanted to meet you; for god's sake you're my son." Jack said trying to control himself. "But for the sake of your life, and the life of your mother, we kept it a secret. If the timing had been right, we would have told you." Jack said, his voice softening dramatically.  
  
"So you chose Sydney over me." Sark's arrogant smile returned to his face. "No, no. It's alright. You chose to protect Sydney's interests over revealing the truth to me, I understand that. But my question is: why did you pretend for all those long years. After you found out, we had several encounters. And yet, all the time you acted as if we were adversaries."  
  
"We were." Jack said nonchalantly. "And I'm sorry, but at the time protecting Sydney was my top priority, her life was, and still is, in danger. It is not as though your mother and I made a conscious decision to harm you Ryan, we had to make sacrifices."  
  
"Enough." Irina said loudly. "Ryan, what's done is done. I cannot erase the mistakes I've made in my life. I cannot ask you to forgive me. I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness. But you said earlier that you came here because you now have a family. I know we're not much, but we are that family. It has taken almost thirty years for us to find our way back to each other, but here we are. It is up to you. Either we can debate what I've done, we can relive my sins, or we can move on. I won't ask much of you Ryan, just that. that we can move on." The tears seemed never ending as the flowed from her eyes. Jack held her hand as she made a selfless plea to her new found son. She had, for such a long time, wanted to speak with him, truthfully. To tell his that she had always loved him, and that she always would. To tell him that though she'd made the biggest mistake of all when it came to him, he wasn't the mistake. She had so much she needed to tell him, so much she wanted him to understand. But there were so many obstacles in her way. And to her great regret, Sydney was one of them. 


	43. Chapter 14III

From where she sat, as thoughts rushed through Irina's brain, she saw Sydney coming out of her bedroom. She looked freshly groomed and beautiful. When she noticed Irina smile weakly at her, Sydney walked toward the kitchen. As she approached she smiled sweetly. "Hey mom." She said softly. "Do you know what Weiss and the boys are .doing?" She said as she walked into the kitchen and took in the situation. "What's going on?" She said, the smile fading from her face. She could see that the conversation in the room was not a happy one. But the mere fact that Sark was sitting there in her kitchen, was not something she was thrilled about.  
  
"Sydney why don't you have a seat?" Jack said, trying in vain to ease some of the tension in the room. Sydney gave her father a very quizzical look, before turning to Vaughn and giving him an even more intense one.  
  
After thinking for a moment, Sydney tried to shake herself from the state of shock she was in. She shook her head slightly. "I have to put Ryan down for a nap." She said looking back to Vaughn. The mention of his name made Sark look to Jack quizzically.  
  
"I'll do it." Vaughn said softly, trying to smiled, but failing. He touched Sydney's shoulder lightly as he passed her to leave the kitchen. As he left, Sydney looked over her kitchen table. She moved to the open seat across from her mother, and next to her father.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't more bad news." Sydney forced a weak smile. "I think I've had enough bad news for a while." She sighed looking at her mother, and realizing that tears still lingered in her eyes.  
  
"I hope it's not bad news Sydney." Sark smiled uneasily. "But I'm afraid that the two of us have been left in the dark for quite a while." Sydney just stared at him as he spoke. "I've always felt that I had a connection with you Sydney, and I've never known exactly what that was about." Sark took a deep breath; half praying that if he paused someone else would jump in and do the explaining. It wasn't, after all, his story to tell. But as it was neither Jack nor Irina seemed willing to take over the explanation duties. "I was just recently made aware that that connection was more than just something I created in my head. It turns out we're related by blood." He said the last part slowly, as if the words were difficult to realize.  
  
Sydney looked to her mother in confusion. She could understand completely what Sark was implying, but barely believed it.  
  
"Sydney." She took a breath, feeling the tears begin to mount once again. "When you were six years old, and I left you and your father, I was pregnant." Closing her eyes she let a few tears fall. "Ryan, or as you know him, by his middle name Sark, is your brother." At this Irina could no longer contain her emotions. She closed her eyes and began to cry. Her tears were a mixture of regret and happiness. And as she shock with sobs, Jack got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her. Sydney watched this for a moment before becoming totally aware of what was going on. She couldn't help but feel that she couldn't remain in the room any longer. She quickly stood and walked out into the foyer. As she did this Sark followed.  
  
"Sydney wait." He called after her, and caught up to her near the stairs. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Sark said slowly trying to catch her gaze.  
  
"I don't know what to say." She said looking up at him. She was truly unsure about how she felt.  
  
"I know the feeling. I found out only a matter of hours ago who my parents were." Sark said sincerely.  
  
Sydney thought about this for a long moment. She thought about her experiences with this man. She thought about everything she'd gone through with him. As she looked at this man, who was once her enemy, and now her brother, she couldn't help but think that it was all a dream. But as she mentally pinched herself and regained a sense of reality, she realized that he was still the same person he'd always been. With tears in her eyes, her expression quickly changed from unsure to confident.  
  
"Look, you may be my brother. Hell, I don't really care. But that doesn't change who you are, and what you've done. Just because you're family now won't ever change those things."  
  
As she said this she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Damien reached the top and assessed the situation quickly. Sydney was crying, and there was some strange man standing there. Damien's worry grew exponentially in seconds. Sydney tried to give him a smile as he walked toward her, but fail miserable.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Damien demanded stepping in between Sark and Sydney.  
  
"I. ummm. Who are you?" Sark responded.  
  
"No. I asked you a question. You don't stand here and make a pregnant woman cry and then ask me questions. Who the hell are you?" Damien demanded yet again, and louder.  
  
As much as she wanted to leave Damien standing in between herself and Sark, Sydney put her hand on his shoulder. It wasn't his place to fight this battle for her, he was only a kid.  
  
"Damien. It's all right. I'm fine." She said forcing a smile.  
  
"Who is this guy, Syd?" Damien said not moving from in front of her.  
  
"This is." She paused unsure how to answer.  
  
"My name is Ryan, I'm her. brother." Sark said with some hesitation.  
  
"Sydney doesn't have a brother." Damien said, not losing an once of indignation in his voice.  
  
"You're right Dame. I didn't have a brother. But now I do. It's complicated." Sydney said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine really. I'm just emotional I guess."  
  
"Are you sure?" Damien said turning to Sydney.  
  
"Positive, thanks." Sydney smiled. At this Damien took another look at Sark before starting up the stairs. Sydney and Sark stood in silence until he reached the top.  
  
"And who might I ask is Damien?" Sark said softly.  
  
"He's Vaughn's son." Sydney said, laughing in the back of her mind at how complicated that whole story was.  
  
"I wasn't aware Vaughn had children." Sark said, as if he were reading her thoughts.  
  
"It's a long story. He a good kid though."  
  
"I can see that, and loyal too eh." Sark smiled. "It's quite a household you have going on here." He said, still smiling.  
  
Sydney smiled too. "Something like that." She said quietly. She could hear movement from the kitchen, and a moment later her mother and father stood in the kitchen doorway. Sydney smiled at them, and they smiled back, and for a long moment the four stood in silence, in a sort of peace, that none of them had ever experienced before. 


	44. Chapter 15End part3

Dinner that night was truly a sight to behold. With everyone gathered around Sydney and Vaughn's dining room table. Friends and enemies, adversaries and lovers, the mix of people was incredibly strange. This one table contained both the CIA's best officers, and the CIA's most wanted criminals. And the entire lot were laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
  
Sark, though he was uneasy about the whole situation, sat in between Irina and Alex. He found the teenage boys very intriguing. He was so enamored with the life this family, his family had created. He watched carefully the interaction around the rest of the table. The stolen glances between Sydney and Vaughn, as well as the knowing but longing looks between Jack and Irina. And then, of course, was little Ryan. He was so young, but so intelligent. It was quite obvious that he was loved, and that he felt comfortable with almost everyone in the room. Sark had been amazed, himself, at how quickly Ryan had accepted him into his life. One minute his head was buried in her mother's shoulder, then next it was "Uncle Ryan come see my train."  
  
And yet for such a small human being, Ryan was incredibly aware of the situation at hand. It was as if he could feel the emotions of everyone in the room. When Sydney had first introduced Sark to Ryan, the boy had watched his mother carefully. He seemed to know exactly how she was feeling, beyond what Sydney herself could discern about her own emotions. Ryan would often go up to his father and say, "It's okay, Daddy". As if he knew exactly the thoughts running through his head.  
  
Though, when it came to Vaughn, his emotions were written all over his face. Though he smiled and laughed, every once and a while he'd take a long gaze at Sydney. Outright worry and concern would come over his face. And though he tried to hide it, it was these moments that gave him away. Across the table, it was clear to everyone, that Vaughn was in a constant state of concern. As he ate, he seemed to drift off into another world. Sydney noticed it too, but it was harder for her to discern what it all meant.  
  
She was going through her own roller coaster ride or emotions, half of which she couldn't even explain. Between nightmares of Sloane, and the random appearances of Kendall and Dixon, and now Sark, her brother. Sydney's thoughts often wondered. Her hand would slip mindlessly over her stomach and she would daydream about her child and their family.  
  
Sark wasn't the only one who could see what was going on in the room. Irina, in her ever omnipresent way, would be talking to Weiss across the table, while mindlessly watching Sydney. She didn't really even think about it anymore. For so long she had watched over her daughter from afar. Now she was a little closer, but she still felt the overriding obligation to watch her.  
  
As if to complete the circle, Jack would watch Irina as she did this. He could almost feel what she was thinking, even from the other end of the table. He knew exactly what she was doing, and smiled to himself, because he was doing the same thing. He watched attentively as she helped Ryan cut his food, and told him it sit down. He watched as she mindlessly grazed her hand over her temple.  
  
They were a family of perceivers, and deceivers. This family could not have been more different, and more alike. After all that they had been through, after all of the deceit and casualties of their lives, they still managed to find a way to sit around a table and be not only civil toward one another, but loving. Despite all of the conflict and all of the pain each and everyone of them had endured, by some miracle they had all escaped with their hearts intact, and the ability to still love one another. They were an amazing family, all of whom had accomplished amazing things. And all of whom still had amazing things to accomplish.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is the end of Part 3. Thank you to all my reviewers. It is unbelievable the support that my little story has garnered. I can't tell ya'll how much I appreciate your support. I would just like to say, to those who are reading and not reviewing - let me know who you are, drop me a line-I write so much better when I know that there are people out there listening. If anyone had suggestions, question, corrections I would love to hear them! Hopefully this story will finish up in the 4 parts, but it may require 5, we'll see how it goes. I know it is long, but there is an end in sight. Thank you for sticking it out with me, I promise not to disappoint.  
  
Thanks to: Darrel Doomvomit- You were so right about the whole Greg thing- It's Eric. Major slip up. Greg is the actor who plays Weiss. Thanks!  
  
Annasun BudgetBuddy Kay10197 SarkLover Chaosti Javs PLuMMy03 And Nicole ----------- You all have been so great to review and keep reviewing, I love it, Thanks.  
  
Loe's l'il sista - I want to thank you, I know you've been in this for the long haul, and I just thought I should give you a shout out!! Much love to ya!  
  
To everyone, I hope this story still interests you, even with the new developments on the show. I know this is in a totally different direction, but I dunno. I think it's a good one. There are incongruencies, I know, but I began writing this before season three, so there you go. Thanks again!!  
  
Luv, Kat 


	45. Chapter 1IV

"Hello Sydney." He said, the same smug smile as always.  
  
"Arvin, how are you." The sweet smile he missed so much had finally come to light again.  
  
"I am so well Sydney. And how are you, how's the baby." He said stepping a bit closer to the hospital bed.  
  
"She's wonderful. And I think she is even happy to see that you have come to visit her." Sydney said smiling as she looked down and the baby girl she held in her arms.  
  
Sloane came up along side the bed and looked down at the child.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" He said gazing into the sweet face of the baby girl.  
  
"Michael and I have decided to name her Emily." Sydney said looking up at Sloane, a hopeful and hesitant smile in her eyes. Sloane was shocked at first, and even became a little misty thinking of what Sydney meant. He smiled back at her, before returning his gaze to the baby.  
  
But this time when he looked at her, she was no longer the child he had seen before. She was instead a different baby girl, and when he looked back at the mother in confusion, Sloane realized that it wasn't Sydney. Instead Irina was the mother lying in bed holding her child, and the baby was Sydney. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
With a start Arvin Sloane awoke from his, most disturbing dream. He sat up in bed rethinking what he had just experienced. Through his years, and his experience with Rambaldi, Sloane had come to realize that dreams were hardly ever innocent, and random. Specifically for Sloane himself, dreams were never, ever anything short of prophetic.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sydney looked down at her belly and laughed to herself. It seemed to be growing at an incredible rate. She found it increasingly amazing how much her body was able to accomplish. She'd always been very aware of her body and its capabilities. However, now that she was carrying another living being, everything seemed to be a miracle. Especially making it up the stairs.  
  
Sydney stopped at the fifth step, taking a short breather. Ryan needed to learn not to bound up them so quickly, expecting her to chase after him so readily. They were already late for school, and Ryan thought it was hilarious to run just out of his mother's partially obstructed reach. As Sydney began to climb once again a figure appeared at the top of the stairs. It was Sark, holding a loudly giggling Ryan upside down by his feet.  
  
"Sydney, I believe I've caught a runaway rabbit. He was just hopping along merrily, when I was almost sure that it was time for him to be hopping off to school." Sark smiled setting Ryan down on the floor, in upright position. Sydney smiled still out of breath, as she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Young man, enough bunny games. You're going to miss show and tell today." Sydney said, arching her eyebrows for emphasis. At thing Ryan dramatically threw his hand over his mouth in surprise, and ran off to his room. Sydney smiled again at Sark. "At least he's not playing his 'hide-and-go-seek, let's-see-how-late-we-can-make-mommy' game anymore." The two shared a quick laugh before Sydney hurried off into Ryan's room.  
  
Several minutes later Ryan emerged fully dressed. "Mommy, can Uncle Ryan take me to school today?" Called Ryan as he descended the stairs. Sydney who was still on the landing called down to him.  
  
"No, goofy. We go together, like always." Sydney said, trying to maneuver down the stairs, with one hand on the railing, and the other carrying a small but heavy backpack. When she reached the bottom Ryan stood waiting. He didn't look pleased.  
  
"But Mommy, I told Ms. Davis, that I'd bring Uncle Ryan for show and tell." Ryan's voice was half whine, and half cry. Sydney helped him put on his backpack, while trying to formulate an excuse.  
  
"Sweetie, what do you have in here." She said pulling the straps up on his shoulders.  
  
"My Thomas the Tank engine set." Ryan said, the whine still present.  
  
"Ryan, why don't you show that to your class, and maybe next week we can bring Uncle Ryan." Sydney said crouching down as best she could.  
  
"But Mommy.." Ryan said in protest.  
  
"Hey, Mister. No buts." She said firmly standing and reaching for her coat. "I'll tell you what. After the baby is born, maybe we can all go to show and tell together."  
  
This peaked Ryan's interest, and all thoughts of 'Uncle Ryan' were gone in a flash. "Really?" He said, his eyes opening wide in delight.  
  
"Really." Sydney said, opening the door and scooting him through it.  
  
"How much longer till the baby is born-ded?" Ryan said scrambling to get into the car.  
  
"Only one more month." Sydney said buckling him in.  
  
"Can't we go to the hop-sital, and make the baby born-ded now?" Ryan said, eyes hopeful. "There would be no objections here." Sydney said scrambling to get into the car herself.  
  
"Mommy, what are objections."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	46. Chaoter 2IV

"Jimmy can you read the next section out loud please." Sydney said, sitting on a stool in the front of the classroom. A few moments later Jimmy began reading the paragraph on their next essay topic. As the class listened attentively, Sydney began to day dream. He stomach growled incessantly. 'Only a few more minutes until lunch', she told herself. As Jimmy finished ready, Sydney forced herself back to reality. "Are there any questions?" Sydney said looking up from the page. Her students sat quietly. "Alright than why don't you guys use these last few minutes before lunch to begin your outlines.  
  
A quiet murmur spread throughout the room, and Sydney had a sneaking suspicion the conversations were not about Tom Sawyer. "You could at least try and pretend to be working." She said maneuvering off of her stool. The volume in the room seemed to increase as Sydney turned her back to erase the white board. "Keep it down guys." She said. Her warning turned out to be surprisingly effective and the entire room seemed to quiet attentively. Sydney turned to see what was going on, and was surprised to see Vaughn standing in the classroom doorway. He smiled widely seeing Sydney's surprise.  
  
Trying desperately to hide her extra large, extra goofy smile Sydney hurried across the room toward the door. Several students looked back and forth between Sydney and Vaughn, intrigued and confused. "Hey," Sydney said making her way through the door and shutting it behind her. Vaughn enveloped her into a big hug.  
  
"Hey yourself." He said softly. After a long moment of embracing, they parted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sydney said unable to hide her excitement.  
  
"I came to surprise you, I thought we could have lunch." Vaughn said, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Well I'm surprised. You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Sydney said kissing him back.  
  
The sound of laughter from behind them, made both Sydney and Vaughn turn. The window between the classroom and the hallway was filled with the smiling faces of almost every one of Sydney's sixth graders. Each apparently thought what they had just witnessed was absolutely hysterical.  
  
"I think we've been made." Vaughn said, unable to stop from laughing himself. Sydney made her way to the door and opened it. As she did the students all rushed back to their desks.  
  
"All right. Lunchboxes and coats, let's go to the lunch room." Sydney said trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Who was that?" A girl in the back asked. Despite the commotion within the room, everyone quieted.  
  
"Um," Sydney paused, she never imagined she would be so embarrassed about it all. "That is my fiancé." A giggle came over the crowd.  
  
"What's his name?" Another boy yelled.  
  
"Enough you guys, everyone out the door." Sydney said shuffling to make it out of the doorway through the small sea of students.  
  
Vaughn was leaning against a wall in the hallway, and several students stared and giggled as they passed him. One girl was even brave enough to ask Vaughn his name. Vaughn gave Sydney a sideways glance before answering. After making sure her class was off to the cafeteria Sydney smiled and sighed.  
  
"How long so we have before they come back?' Vaughn said, following Sydney back into the classroom.  
  
"About an hour." Sydney said making her way to her desk. She began to put several folders away as Vaughn looked around the room.  
  
"So this is where you work." Vaughn said quietly approaching her desk.  
  
"Yep," Sydney said leaning back in her chair. Vaughn leaned back against the desk and smiled.  
  
"It's very 'you'." He said leaning down and kissing her softly. Sydney giggled through the kiss, which lasted a lit longer than either had expected.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Sydney looked up blushing to see Melissa, a fellow teacher standing there. "Am I interrupting something?" Melissa smiled.  
  
"Hi, sorry." Sydney said getting up from her chair. She grabbed her bag and walked toward the door. Vaughn followed closely behind. "Melissa this is Michael, my fiancé." Sydney explained. Vaughn and Melissa shook hands.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you Michael, I was beginning to think you didn't exist." The three laughed, as Sydney shut the classroom door and they started down the hallway.  
  
"This is a great little school you have here." Vaughn said, noticing the art work on the walls, and the happy children scooting from one room to the next.  
  
"We sure do like it." Melissa said gleefully as she opened to the door to the teachers lounge. The room was small and deserted.  
  
"Sweetie, I packed lunch for myself this morning, but I think they're might be some food stashed in the fridge." Sydney said setting down her bag on the table. Vaughn smiled, "I took care of it." He said walking straight toward the counter. He picked up a large platter and set it down on the table, along with several plates and forks.  
  
"Where did you get this." Sydney said helping to pull back the aluminum foil covering.  
  
"Well I figured if I was coming to meet you for lunch, we should have something to eat." Vaughn smiled as he began to scoop pasta onto his plate. "Melissa feel free to help yourself, there's plenty."  
  
"Don't mind if I do. It's ever so sweet of you Michael." Melissa said filling a plate to the brim. Vaughn and Sydney sat down side by side and started eating. "Oh you know what," Melissa said, as if just remembering something. "I forgot I have to go dig my desk out from under all those papers I have to grade." She said turning on her hell and heading toward the exit.  
  
"Oh Melissa, you don't have to." It was too late she was already through the door.  
  
After a moment Vaughn turned to Sydney. "So yeah, she seems nice." He laughed. Sydney giggled too. "So not many teachers eat in here eh?" Vaughn said looking around.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of them eat in their classrooms, or even in the cafeteria with the kids." She smiled, taking another bite. "It's usually just me and Mel."  
  
After a long moment of silence Vaughn finished eating and pushed his chair back. Sydney still hungry reached over, grabbed his plate, and began finishing it for him.  
  
"Hungry much." He joked watching her.  
  
"No comments from the 'people-only-eating-for-one club." Sydney smiled. Vaughn reached out and touched her face.  
  
"I missed you." He said softly. "It wasn't easy leaving you here alone again."  
  
Sydney, now finished eating, looked down. "I wasn't alone Vaughn. Ryan and Sark. It was good for us. I mean Sark and I." She paused again, looking back at Vaughn. "It was good for us to have some time together." She said with a small, hesitant smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Vaughn said pulling her into a hug. "And how is the little rascal?" Vaughn said releasing her.  
  
"Sark?" Sydney joked. "Nom Ryan's good. He's so funny, he keeps asking when the baby is coming." Sydney laughed.  
  
Vaughn put his hand on Sydney's, now very large, stomach. "It sounds like he's almost as excited as I am." The both laughed together and shared a long kiss. 


	47. Chapter 3IV

Dinner that night was quieter than usual. Ryan sat merrily playing with his corn, while Sydney ate everything she could get her hands on. Meanwhile Vaughn and Sark sat across from each other, neither sure of what to do or say. It wasn't your normal "brother-in-law" situation. Sark and Vaughn had fought in hand to hand combat, they'd shot at one another, they were enemies, just as Sark and Sydney had once been. But Vaughn and Sark didn't have the pleasure of sharing the same blood.  
  
Vaughn tolerated a slew of things because of Sydney. He tolerated Irina. He tolerated flying back and forth between LA and Colorado. And the more and more he did for Sydney, the easier the giving became. He'd even grown to love Colorado, and respect Irina. But Sark was one thing, Vaughn was not so sure he could 'give' on. Sydney's brother or not, the man was not Vaughn's friend.  
  
While Vaughn sat eating and thinking about Sark, Sark reciprocated. He was so intrigued by Sydney's choice in Vaughn. Sydney was this incredible woman; strong, stubborn, emotional, and confident. Though Michael Vaughn possessed some of these qualities, it baffled Sark, as to how he and Sydney managed to be so in love with one another. There was no doubt that they were madly intoxicated with the other's presence, or that they were both absolutely committed to one another and making a life together work. But the question still nagged at the back of Sark's mind.  
  
He'd lived in their home for almost three months now. He'd left the confines of the house on very few occasions. Keeping his presence there unknown was a difficult task, that required sacrifice. But in that time he'd learned a lot about Sydney. He thought he had known her. He had assumed he had her figured out. But his sister was a much more complex human being than Sark had accounted for. In the world of espionage Sydney was the best field agent Sark had ever seen. Better than even himself. She was decisive, resourceful, and her instincts were impeccable. Much of this transferred into her daily life. When it came to Ryan she was resourceful, creative, and loving. But she was also extremely patient; something Sark never could have imagined.  
  
Sark and Sydney had always had a bond. He could feel it. He'd never put his finger on it, of course, but now he knew. He found it funny often times, when he realized how similar they were. And he found himself loving her. He felt closer to Sydney than even Irina, his mother. And though Sydney had been hesitant, and unsure at first, she had helped their relationship grow beyond anything Sark could have ever imagined. And she had allowed Sark to form a relationship with her son. Ryan wasn't a hard kid to fall in love with. It was nothing short of brilliant, not to mention cute as a button. And though he new that he was wonderful, and that everyone thought he was so, he was a humble little kid, if a kid can be humble. He never tried to show off or act cute. He just was that way. It was as if he was mature enough to understand that. Sark loved that about him. Sark saw himself in Ryan, or at least wished that he could have been so lucky.  
  
Sark new The Prophesy. Even more importantly Sark knew the players in The Prophesy, probably better than they knew. He was, or so he'd thought, removed from the situation, a fringe player. The fact that he was apart of the Bristow family, made him wonder slightly about his connection to The Prophesy, but as far as he knew he was outside of its scope. The Prophesy was about Sydney. It was about power, love, hate, and things Sark himself couldn't fathom. Yet Sark sat there. Knowing all that he did.  
  
It was amazing the way Sydney could draw people into her life. Not a single person around her, did not feel obligated to protect her; even her own four year old son. Sark laughed at the way life seem to revolve around Sydney, not the other way around. He smiled as he sipped his wine, looked at his sister as she attempted to eat properly, even though it was obvious that she was starving. It was a shame. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was almost time. He could practically feel it in his bones. All that he'd worked for was within his grasp, and it took everything he had not to just go ahead a take it. He'd tried that once before, and he'd almost ruined everything.  
  
The phone rang. He picked it up without a word.  
  
"One more month." Jack Bristow's voice came through the telephone.  
  
"Indeed Jack." Sloane said smiling to himself. "How are you old friend?"  
  
"I've seen better days Arvin."  
  
"Jack, I respect your strength immeasurably."  
  
"You know that if I had any strength, I wouldn't be allowing any of this to happen."  
  
"Well what you lack in strength you, you make up for in sense."  
  
"That's funny, because I would make the same argument for my lack of sense."  
  
"Oh Jack. It doesn't please you at all to see this all come to fruition."  
  
"Arvin, a long time ago we agreed that we would discuss my feeling on the matter. I think we both know that I will forever feel both intense guilt, and intense hatred for myself, over this. I had no choice. And in that context my feelings become chillingly clear."  
  
"We are all forced Jack. But the difference is, that I choose to take pride, and pleasure in its completion."  
  
"No, Arvin the difference is, Sydney is not you daughter."  
  
"No. No, she isn't. By the way, I assume you've seen your son lately."  
  
"Yes, I was curious as to how you came to know about that." "There are no longer many things which I do not know. Or that I do not plan, you know that Jack."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"What is his purpose in all of this. I was unaware that he was even mentioned."  
  
"Things change Jack."  
  
"As far as I knew, Arvin, things did not change when it came to the words of The Prophesy."  
  
"Jack, my dear old friend."  
  
"Don't play that game Arvin. Is there something new I should know about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing..I see."  
  
Arvin laughed. "We must be getting old Jack."  
  
"Well that's quite obvious. Why do you mention such a painful subject?"  
  
"It has been too long to remember since we stopped being able to lie to each other."  
  
"Yet you still manage to."  
  
"Alright, then a long time ago we stopped being able to deceive each other."  
  
"What are you getting at."  
  
"That's just it, I won't lie. You already know. I can't tell you."  
  
"As per usual, and apropos of entire relationship Arvin, I couldn't have guessed.. Just tell me one thing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He read it, didn't he? He was the one."  
  
"What do you think?" 


	48. Chapter 4IV

"It's really not that interesting." Sydney said laughing slightly. She sat grading papers in bed.  
  
"You don't get to decide that." Vaughn said kissing her stomach one last time.  
  
"Oh really," she said skeptically. "Well I'd be happy to pass this duty on to you." She said patting her belly.  
  
"No, you're doing an excellent job." Vaughn said kissing her gently on the lips. "It's just that you get to spend twenty-four-seven, with our unborn child, and I get a little jealous." Vaughn said smiling, and pulling the papers out of Sydney's hand.  
  
"Well, you just wait. We'll see how jealous you are in a month when I have to actually give birth. You just wait." She said pulling him in for another kiss, while tugging on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Hey now," He said in between kisses. "Isn't this what got us into trouble in the first place?" He smiled, tugging on the buttons of her top.  
  
"Oh, you be quiet. You're the one who got me into trouble, and don't you forget it." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a strange night. Vaughn had slept contentedly. But Sydney had tossed and turned all night. It wasn't because of a nightmare. It wasn't because of anything. That was just it. She wasn't dreaming. She hadn't woken up crying, screaming, in a hot sweat. Vaughn hadn't been required to soothe her, or hold her as she cried herself back to sleep; only to relive the nightmare that had awoken her in the first place.  
  
Sydney could no longer remember a time when her dreams had been pleasant. Maybe it was the fact that she'd had beautiful day, or that she and Vaughn had a wonderful night of making love. But neither of these things had ever prevented the nightmares from coming, before. In fact, it seemed, that the better the day she'd had, the worse the nightmares were.  
  
But this night was so different. It scared her. She kicked herself for being scared. It was normal for people to have good dreams or no dreams or any dreams at all. But Sydney wasn't normal. And instead of being relieved by her lack of nightmares, she was scared out of her mind.  
  
It had come to mean something to her, that her dreams were a barometer of her situation. It was if they kept her firmly rooted in the reality of her situation. It was so easy for her to get lost in the heaven that she and Vaughn had created with each other. The dreams seemed to balance out everything.  
  
The darkness in the room somehow created comfort in Sydney's mind. The sound of Vaughn's restful breathing beside her, the tick of the clock in the hall, the thought of little Ryan sleeping peacefully; calmed her slightly. She glanced at the clock 4:47. She weighed her options. She could lie in bed and not sleep for another hour or so. Or she could get up and accomplish, the things she would just be laying there thinking about anyway.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Half an hour later, showered and dressed in sweats, Sydney sat at the computer in the office upstairs. She had one more week of teaching before the end of school. The kids still had an essay to complete, and a major math test to do. She thought about sixth grade graduation and the last minute detains still needing to be taken care of. The sound of someone in the doorway, tore her away from her thoughts. She swiveled around in her chair to find Sark standing in the doorway a cup of steaming hot coffee in hand.  
  
"It's five fifteen." Sydney said smiling. "Thanks," She said taking the coffee from him.  
  
"And those of us who are sleeping for two, should still be in bed doing just that." Sark said sitting in the chair opposite her.  
  
"I know," She said looking down into the dark coffee.  
  
"What was it about this time?" He said softly.  
  
"That's just it." She said sipping from the cup. "It wasn't a nightmare."  
  
After a moment Sark smiled. "It's alright Sydney. You're allowed to be happy."  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "I have never been allowed to be happy. It's like it's against my nature or something."  
  
"That's untrue." Sark said laughing as well. After a long pause he looked at her. "I spoke with our mother early this morning." He said hesitantly.  
  
Sydney smiled, "What about?"  
  
"She wanted to know how you were. To make sure you weren't working too hard." He smiled, knowingly.  
  
"And you told her." Sydney prompted.  
  
"That you were, of course, doing way too much. But that you were, at least, trying to take care of yourself."  
  
"Ryan!" She said, half annoyed-half laughing.  
  
"It's true Sydney." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "And what did mom say about that?"  
  
Sark laughed, "That she would like to come over here and lock you in your room."  
  
This prompted a long pause, Sydney stared down at her coffee once again.  
  
"Where is she?" She said after a while.  
  
"I believe she's in Taipei." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Why there?" Sydney said, very curious.  
  
"I don't know." He said, half honestly-half lying. Sydney didn't notice. Neither did she speak. "She said she'll be here." Sark said softly.  
  
"I know. I just worry about her." Sydney said looking out the window.  
  
"I know you do. I do as well. But you worry too much."  
  
"Here I thought I didn't worry enough."  
  
"Yes well when it comes to your health, and the health of my niece or nephew, it's true you don't worry enough."  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	49. Chapter 5IV

The strange dreams had continued for a few days, before stopping all together. Sloane never really considered himself a "dreamer". He either slept peacefully or didn't remember his dreams. For the most part his recent dreams had been focused on Sydney. Usually it was Sydney as a baby. Sloane had a vague idea of what his dreams meant, but he could never be sure. Dreams were not concrete or tangible, and Sloane didn't like them. They weren't facts, and they certainly weren't reality so he didn't dwell on them.  
  
The phone in his pocket rang loudly, disturbing his thoughts. It seemed to Sloane that telephones were the most horrendous pieces of equipment in the world, at least at that moment. In all the work he had to do, Sloane had no time for personal interaction, and hated all the time he spent on his cell phone.  
  
He answered without a word.  
  
"Arvin. It's me."  
  
"Mr. Sark." Sloane delivered coldly, playing his part.  
  
"I know something that may be of interest to you."  
  
"Oh really, I was under the impression that you were hiding from me."  
  
"Well that may or may not be the case. But in any event I offer an exchange. You answer my questions, I give you information."  
  
"There is no information I could possibly need from you."  
  
"Yes, well if Sydney's current condition doesn't concern you at all than that may be correct. And I won't bother you further."  
  
"In the interest of curiosity, what are the questions you have?"  
  
"I am experiencing memories, in the form of dreams. I need to know if these memories are real."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Reading the Rambaldi Prophesy. But not just the words. I was reading it.. Almost interpreting."  
  
"And you wish to know if this was an actual event?"  
  
"Yes. And if so, what does this mean?"  
  
"The meaning if for you to discern yourself. What news do you have of Sydney?"  
  
"So you're saying that this was in fact an actual event."  
  
"What news of Sydney."  
  
After a long pause, Sark gave in. "Her dreams have stopped. Something has changed, what I do not know."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Sydney and I, discussed it at length. What does this mean?"  
  
"It is unimportant." Arvin said quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The drive to the airport was uneventful. Sark had agreed to watch Ryan for a few hours, so Vaughn and Sydney rode alone together in the car. Between Vaughn's bad singing, to nearly every song, and Sydney's hysterical laughter, the almost hour ride to the airport went quickly. However, they arrived only to find that the boys' flight had been delayed, for another hour. So they sat in the car and waited. Sydney napped against the car window, and Vaughn played solitare on his PDA. This hour went slowly, and finally Vaughn spotted the boys hauling massive bags out of the terminal doors. "Syd. Vaughn said softly kissing her forehead. "They're here." Sydney slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Vaughn got out of the car and greeted the boys.  
  
"Dad!" They both said, almost in unison.  
  
"Hey guys! How was you're flight?"  
  
"Long! They delayed us on the runway for almost an hour." Damien said opening the trunk and shoving his bag in, Alex did the same. By now Sydney had made her way out of the car.  
  
"Hey you get over here." She said, smiling widely. Damien acted reluctant, but quickly walked to Sydney and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Look how big you are." He said looking at her stomach. "Are you sure there's just one in there?"  
  
"Damien, move over." Alex said making his way around him and giving Sydney another big hug. "You're not big Syd, you look great. Damien's just rude." Alex said letting her go.  
  
"It's alright, I'm huge and I know it." She said laughing. "But you guys were gone way too long. I think you're even taller than your brother now." She said eyes Alex's almost 6 feet. "Nah, he's a shrimp." Damien called as he got into the car. Alex and Sydney followed suit, however Sydney took ten times as long as either of them to actually get into the car.  
  
The drive home was filled with stories of the end of school and what sounded like a ton of fun. Sydney was overjoyed to hear their stories and to have them back in Colorado. Now that school was over they wouldn't have to leave again, for a long while. Sydney had grown so accustomed to the way it felt to having all five of them together. And throwing her own brother into the mix made six. But they were a family, as messed up as everything was. And she liked it best when they were all together and happy. 


	50. Chapter 6IV

The room was mildly lit, as he entered it. The dim light emanated from a small lamp, and a few candles. The aura of the room baffled his expectations. On top of this there was a soft music playing. Classical, but nondescript. He hadn't imagined it this way, when he'd decided to come. As he slowly and quietly made his way further into the mid-size apartment, he realized that its owner was in fact home. The clink of glass, alerted him to the presence of someone in the living room. He couldn't see who it was, as he crept along the wall. A soft laughter emerged from around the corner. It was female.  
  
Sark turned to corner suddenly, and regretting it as he did. Through the candle light he could make out his father on the couch, struggling to stand up. Two wine glasses sat on the coffee table, along with two half eaten dinner. And there on the couch, Irina maneuvered to gain her composure as well...  
  
"Ryan. What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, in a strong but mild way.  
  
"I.Forgive me. I didn't realize. that you wouldn't be alone." Sark half stuttered.  
  
"It's alright." Irina said standing as well, using her thumb to correct her lipstick.  
  
"What is it you need?" Jack said motioning to the chair across from the couch. He reached to turn the light dimmer up, before sitting himself.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. Well actually both of you. You're apartment was the only place I knew I could find you." Sark said, his eyes adjusting to the light.  
  
"You've come quite a long way." Irina said softly.  
  
"Yes, well it's important. It's about Sydney."  
  
"What is it?" Jack said immediately, worry filling his voice.  
  
"I began having dreams. Well memories actually." Sark said, before being cut off my his mother.  
  
"Having to do with The Prophesy?" It was actually more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Indeed. I remember reading it to Sloane. He wasn't very happy about what I had to say."  
  
"Do you remember what you read?" Jack said impatiently.  
  
"Not exactly. Bits and pieces maybe." Sark said shaking his head. He didn't like it one bit, that Sloane had used him to do this.  
  
"And now you want to know what we know." Irina said, again stating not questioning.  
  
"Well... I was hoping you could fill in some of the gaps." Sark said hesitantly. Truthfully, he was unsure if he wanted to know the truth.  
  
"It's a very long story." Jack said, looking toward Irina.  
  
"Would you like to continue our conversation later? Tomorrow perhaps?" Sark said knowingly.  
  
Irina looked toward Jack with an expression only he could read.  
  
"I'm fine." He said to Irina, forcing a smile.  
  
"I don't mean to.interrupt." Sark said trying to control his smile.  
  
"Not at all." Irina said quickly, and without embarrassment.  
  
Jack sighed before beginning the story. "The Prophesy is a complex and almost layered puzzle.." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Do you want blueberry or strawberry?" Damien asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dame, I can get it myself it's no big deal." Sydney said lying on the couch, and attempting to get up.  
  
"Don't move a muscle, that's an order." Damien said firmly. He turned into the kitchen, "Strawberry it is." He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a pre-made strawberry milkshake. Milkshakes had been a staple of Sydney's pregnancy, and they had always made bunches of them to keep the fridge stocked. He pulled off the top of the container and threw it in the sink, as he walked back toward the family room. "Here we are." He said handing to her, before taking a seat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney said, beginning to eat it right away, as Damien flipped through the channels. He flipped right past CNN. "Wait go back, just a sec." Sydney said. He did so. The screen was showing footage of dozens of men in uniform entering a large warehouse.  
  
"A massive raid was conducted today in warehouse outside of Rome today. A joint US-Italian force searched for clues connecting known terrorists to several high publicity crimes in recent months." The reported stated, over the picture of the raid. Suddenly the screen flashed to an enlarged picture of none other than Arvin Sloane. "This man, whose identity is being kept secret, if wanted in connection with these crime. Both US and Italian intelligence warns the public to be on the look out for him, he's on Interpol's Most Wanted List, as well as being a dangerous criminal."  
  
Sydney almost dropped her milkshake. Thoughts ran like mad through her head. 'Why would the CIA leak Sloane's picture? Are they that desperate? What was in the warehouse in Italy? What the hell is going on?'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ten minutes later Sydney was on the phone.  
  
"Will Tippen please." Sydney said impatiently.  
  
"Mr. Tippen is unavailable at the moment can I direct you to his voice mail?" The operator said politely.  
  
"My clearance code is 896023. I need to speak with him immediately." Sydney said, rather impolitely. She hoped that the code still worked.  
  
"Right away." The operator said before the line went dead. It was only a few seconds before Will picked up.  
  
"Tippen."  
  
"Will, it's Sydney."  
  
"What, hi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Look I'm sorry to be so rushed but I have a question I need answered."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"I just Arvin Sloane on CNN. What was that all about? Why had the CIA leaked info about him to the press?"  
  
"Okay Syd. I shouldn't be telling you this. But the raid in Italy was done because of recent intel the CIA has obtained about Sloane. We thought he might still be there, but apparently he moved."  
  
"What was he doing there in the first place? Does the CIA think that he had the Rambaldi device in the Warehouse?"  
  
"The CIA doesn't think that, Sydney they knew he was keeping it there. On top of that they think they have a lead on where he went."  
  
"They knew it? What is their lead?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you this. It's so classified, I have to go into a little white room to review the file. It's not in the computers, because they can be hacked. It's top priority clearance. Like me and two other guys know anything about it. The CIA isn't even willing to move on this yet, they say it's too dangerous."  
  
"That's great Will, but this involves me in a very big way. I know about Sloane's new theory. And this affects more than me, of the CIA, or any of it. It's my baby Will."  
  
"I know. Look there isn't much more I can say. Oh but Amy, my sister, you remember her. She got a new passport recently."  
  
"What?" Sydney said unsure of what Will was trying to tell her.  
  
"You know, she was just disappointed because all of the stamps she'd gotten in the old one weren't going to transfer to the new one. She likes to keep track of all the places she's used it to go."  
  
"Yeah, I think I understand how she feels." Sydney said catching on to what Will was saying.  
  
"So yeah, she was mostly disappointed about that trip she took, right after Danny died. The stamp from there was a really cool one she said, but she barely even remembered getting it."  
  
"Right." Sydney said firmly. "I have to go, thanks for everything. I'll see you soon!"  
  
"Yeah Syd. I love you be careful."  
  
"You too."  
  
The line went dead. 'Taipei it is.' Sydney shivered at the thought of everything that had happened there. 'Sloane's and idiot for going there. It's the first place my father or I would look.' She thought shaking her head. She didn't realize that that was exactly what he wanted. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	51. Chapter 7IV

That night when she explained this all to Vaughn, he wasn't exactly happy to hear it. He was, in fact, furious. "Why would Will tell you where he was?", "The CIA needs to do something about this!", "Sydney there is nothing we can do."  
  
Sydney on the other hand had some ideas of her own. She could just picture Sloane, sitting there in Taipei, biding his time until her child was born. She hated him so much for threatening her happiness like this. She never thought another human being was capable of feeling what she did, but she did. It was pure, untainted hatred.  
  
"We have to do something." Sydney countered. "We can't just sit here while Sloane threatens to do god knows what with our daughter. If in fact this baby is a girl. I still haven't given up hope that this will be a boy, and this nightmare won't come true. But, what if this is a girl Vaughn? What if Sloane is just waiting to come here and take our baby? Vaughn. how can we just.." She tried desperately to control the flow of tears from her eyes. It didn't seem like she was even capable of having a rational discussion anymore, without breaking down into tears. Hormones, she hated them too.  
  
"Sydney you're 33 weeks pregnant. What are you proposing we do?" Vaughn said, pulling off his shoes, and undoing his belt.  
  
"I don't know. But every maternal fiber in my body is telling me to do something." Sydney said crawling into bed and pulling the covers over herself.  
  
"I understand that. I feel that way too." Vaughn said sliding in next to her.  
  
"I know. I know." She said, pulling him toward her and kissing him softly, before nuzzling into his chest. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It wasn't long before she was awoken again. She looked around unsure of what had caused her to wake so suddenly. She hadn't been dreaming, the house seemed quiet, but still she felt something wrong. The sound of a car starting, alerted her senses. She crept out of bed, quietly, avoiding awaking Vaughn.  
  
She padded quickly out the bedroom door, and into the foyer. As she reached the front door she caught a glimpse of a red tail light at the top of the driveway before it vanished into the night. Sydney took a moment to asses the situation. She realized that it had been the sound of a car door slam, that had awoken her. She peered out through the window and noticed something lying on the welcome mat, just outside the door. Taking a good look around, through the window, she began to undo the locks one by one. Once the door was freed, she opened it slowly, standing behind it for protection, just in case. But once the door was pulled wide and a long moment passed, she stepped out into the cold night air.  
  
The package was small laying there, the size of a letter, but slightly larger. Sydney reached down and picked it up, before scurrying back inside and redoing all of the locks. Glancing out the window one last time, Sydney turned and went into the kitchen. It was completely dark, save the moonlight streaming in through the window. She flicked on the light, and went directly for the fridge. Unwrapping another of her pre-made milkshakes she sat at the table and looked over her package. It appeared to be a very thick letter, and when she opened it her suspicions were confirmed. She began reading cautiously, unsure of what to do.  
  
'Dear Sydney, I have missed your presence in my life dearly. I know that you do not reciprocate my feelings, but I cannot pretend that I do not feel them. You know that I have always loved you, as if you were my own. You have a special spirit, one that can and never will be repressed.  
  
You should know that I hold you in the highest regard. Your relationship with my wife was so special, and I know it brought great joy to her life. You will always be a source of joy in my life, and though I cannot share that with Emily, she is always watching.  
  
I'm afraid I've made too many mistakes in my life. I've done many, many things I regret. But one thing I will always cherish, is the time I spent getting to know you. Even under the pretense of SD-6, we had a bond Sydney. I will forever be in your debt, for all you have taught and shown me. My life has been well enriched by your presence.  
  
Now, we are enemies, or so you assume. I however, would like for you to know, that I do not consider you to be so. The things that create the chasm between us, will forever be that which binds us so tightly together. You are like a daughter to me, and as such I will always love you unconditionally. If you knew what I knew, or had seen what I've seen, you would not feel that my actions had the intent to harm you, or those you love. As I'm sure you know, everything happens for a reason. What you don't yet know, is that reason.  
  
There are so many things you need to learn, and you will learn them. I have so much to offer you, if you would only let me. I am not here to be your enemy in this life. I am here as your guide, and as a guide to a much greater force than either you or I could ever imagine.  
  
Humans spend their entire lives seeking meaning. What I offer you now is a glimpse into the knowledge I have about that meaning. You are a very big part of that. What I have dedicated my life to is about a greater meaning. My cause is a just one, and you would understand that if you let me show you.  
  
Finding meaning is not something one can be forced to do. I know you Sydney, and I know that when it comes down to it, you will never be forced into anything. I hope you will always know that I have loved you, and that I have faith in you. You have always been an amazing woman, and you still have amazing things yet to do.  
  
The Prophesy holds great things for you Sydney. It is up to you whether you choose to claim them or not. I have seen great things, I have seen your path. I know what you desire to know. I can tell you. I can help you. I can make sure you fulfill your destiny. Please consider my offer.  
  
Sincerely,  
Arvin Sloane +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	52. Chapter 8IV

"It's late." Jack said, taking the last sip of his wine. Their conversation had been intense, and he was exhausted. In the back of his mind he wished that there were other reasons why he was so tired. He laughed to himself.  
  
"I should be going." Sark said standing and stretching his legs.  
  
"And where will you go to? It's late." Irina said calmly. "You're staying here." She smiled, standing up.  
  
"No I couldn't impose." Sark said politely.  
  
"You're our son, Ryan. You're welcome here any time." Jack said quickly. "You can stay in the quest room. There are already clean sheet son the bed. Tomorrow I can take you to the airport." Jack said leading the way to the guestroom.  
  
"Thank you." Sark said hesitantly. He felt extremely awkward.  
  
Jack showed him into the room and shut the door behind himself as he left.  
  
A few minutes later Irina and Jack sat on their respective sides of the bed.  
  
"Thank you for dinner." Irina said pulling back the covers and sliding in.  
  
"It wasn't exactly what I'd planned, but it was good." Jack said pulling the covers up over the two of them. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead before pulling her close and closing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I can stay another night." Irina said softly.  
  
"Maybe." Jack said laughing a little. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It hadn't been hard to rouse Vaughn from his sleep. He'd been worried that something was wrong. Instead she kissed him; long and hard until neither could keep their hands off of one another. Love-making while pregnant was a difficult task, but they endeavored none the less.  
  
Afterward they lay exhausted and entangled in one another's arms. She told him that she loved him and he said the same. As he drifted off to sleep she kissed him one last time stopping only to prevent her tears from waking him. The removed his hand from her waist and kissed it before setting it on the bed. And gazing at him longingly, she slipped out of bed. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sydney felt so strange as she kissed the little boy's head. She tussled his hair slightly, before kissing him again. 'I love you' she breathed as she touched her lips to his cheek. He was so peaceful, lying there. His Thomas the Tank Engine blanked pulled up over his shoulders and his elephant squeezed tightly under his arm. She caught a tear as it ran down her face and threatened to land on his little hand. She hadn't ever been without him for a long period of time. She'd never guessed there could be a reason she'd ever need to leave him. He was so much a part of her, she couldn't describe it. She forced herself from the room before she broke down into hysterics. She wanted to kiss Damien and Alex, but was afraid she'd wake them.  
  
She looked around her dark house for a long moment before walking down the long hallway toward the garage. She made sure to lock everything, and turn the alarm on again as she closing the door. Then she pushed the button and the garage door went up. She hoped that the sound didn't wake anyone. She hoped the same when starting the car.  
  
It was always darkest before dawn. As she pulled the black Pathfinder out of the garage and gazed out upon the cold and hard world she faced, she took one last look back at her house. The garage door went down, closing the door to her home. Forcing herself to turn away she began driving. The door finally closed, all that she had was the path in front of her. 


	53. Chapter 9IV

Vaughn woke with a start. The early morning sunlight poured into the room through the large widows.  
  
"Daddy?" A little voice came from the doorway. Vaughn sat up immediately and looked around. Sydney wasn't in bed, she usually rose before him.  
  
"What's up little man?" Vaughn called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Where did mommy go?" Ryan said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"She's not in the kitchen?" Vaughn said, slowly getting out of bed. Ryan ran the several steps in between the doorway and the bed. He reached Vaughn and grabbed on to one of his legs. Looking up at his father, with tears in his eyes, his little voice shook.  
  
"No. Mommy's gone. Where did she go?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The morning was awkward all around. Jack had been up with the sun. He allowed Irina to sleep in peacefully. He started breakfast quietly. He'd decided on eggs and bacon. Usually he didn't cook. It was only when Irina was in town that he kept the fridge well stocked. She loved it when he cooked, so he did it as often a possible.  
  
Sark awoke not long after Jack had put the bacon in the frying pan.  
  
"Good morning," Jack said. He smiled, reveling in the fact that for the first time in his life, Jack was able to greet his own son.  
  
"Morning it is. I've never been good with time changes." Sark said taking a seat on a stool at the counter where Jack worked.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Jack said turning to grab some milk.  
  
"Yes," Sark said smiling to himself. Jack turned around and the two looked at each other intently. "I don't remember ever sleeping that well."  
  
Jack turned quickly, unsure how to react. The awkward silence was broken by Irina's entrance into the room. She wore a long robe, and somehow managed to look gorgeous even in the early morning.  
  
"Good morning." She exclaimed smiling. She walked toward Sark and touched his shoulder gently. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes." Sark smiled, a sort of mystical joy in his eyes.  
  
"Good." Irina said, letting her hand to linger on his shoulder. She then walked into the kitchen and eyes Jack's morning ventures. "I am famished." She said moving toward Jack and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled.  
  
"Good, because there's plenty." He began to divvy up the plates.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryan's intuition was amazing.  
  
Vaughn had thought very little of it at first. He assured his son that Sydney was just in the office or in the basement. Ryan had only begun to cry. He was sure that Sydney was gone.  
  
It wasn't until Vaughn found the note on the kitchen table, that he was sure. Shock, denial, anger, and worry, all flooded his mind at once. He'd had to read it multiple times. By the end he could barely see the writing through the tears in his eyes. She said she 'had to end it', she needed him to 'wait and protect their family'. It was his worst fear come true. She was gone again. He had no idea where she was. He had no way to help her. She promised to return to him. She said she wanted their child to be born in Colorado, and that she would be back. "I love you Michael. I love Ryan, Alex, Damien, everyone. I'm doing this for you. It has to be done. This has to stop."  
  
He could barely think. Ryan sat crying on a chair across the table, and all Vaughn could think to do was hold the little boy. So they sat there, father and son. Broken and unsure. Vaughn tried to tell himself that Ryan needed him to be strong. But there was no way to stop the tears.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was Irina who noticed it first. A strange feeling in her gut. She didn't know what it was, but in the middle of cleaning the dishes, she literally dropped everything and picked up the phone.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"No this is Alex."  
  
"I need to talk to your father."  
  
"He's.busy."  
  
"It's Sydney's mother. It is imperative I speak with him."  
  
A few seconds passed. Irina's worry grew exponentially upon hearing Vaughn's voice.  
  
"Irina?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She's gone. She left. She went after Sloane. I."  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"I'm not sure, early this morning I guess."  
  
"Why, what was the cause of this?"  
  
"I have no idea. She was fine last night. We were. fine. She left a note."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"That she was going to end it. That she'd be back, and she'd be fine. And that I should stay and take care of." He broke down into sobs.  
  
"Michael, listen to me. Something had to have caused her to leave so suddenly. You must find out what that is. Secondly you have to keep yourself together. Your children need you. Finally, I will need your help. I will call you soon with instructions. Someone will need to stay at the house."  
  
"Alright." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	54. Chapter 10IV

Irina hung up the phone. By this time both Sark and Jack were watching her intently. She looked to Jack, tears hung from her eyes.  
  
"Michael found her missing this morning. He thinks she's gone after Sloane." After shakily saying this, she took the few steps toward Jack and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Jack looked at Sark. Fear, anger, worry, and intensity in his eyes. Sark reciprocated Jack's feelings, and nodded. They both knew what needed to be done. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It didn't take long for her to arrive. Practically only the flight time. Michael had said come, so she did. No questions asked. She rented a car, drove to the house, and walked in without hesitation.  
  
"Grandma." Alex said greeting her in the doorway. His tone wasn't a pleasant one.  
  
"What's going on, sweetness." She said pulling the boy into a hug.  
  
"I don't know. Dad's racing around. I don't know where Sydney is. He hasn't said a word. I don't know if it's the baby, but it seems like something else." Alex said softly.  
  
"Well don't you worry. We'll figure things out. Now go get my bag out of the car." She said soundly. Alex walked outside, and Mrs. Vaughn headed toward the master bed room. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What's going on Michael?" She said, watching her son pack things into a large duffel bag.  
  
"Thanks for coming mom." He said, not looking up.  
  
"Is Sydney alright? What's going on?" She said firmly.  
  
He again didn't look away from what he was doing.  
  
"I need you to stay here and watch the boys for a while." He said turning and rushing into the bathroom. A second later he emerged.  
  
"You're scaring me Michael, and you're scaring your children. Is Sydney okay? The baby."  
  
"I appreciate all of that Mom. And as far as I know the baby, and Sydney are fine. I can't tell you any more than that."  
  
"Well that's not good enough. Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go to LA."  
  
"Is this about work?"  
  
"No, yes. Mom, I can't explain this, but." He turned toward her in defeat. "Sydney's life is in danger. The baby's life is in danger. I have to go set things right."  
  
"Where is Sydney?"  
  
Vaughn paused. Tears filling his eyes, he had to force the words out. "I don't know." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Within an hour Vaughn was at the airport. Another hour and he was on a plane to LA. Ryan had cried hysterically, Alex and Damien were both extremely worried. He wished that he didn't have to leave them, but where he was going, taking them was not an option. Throughout the flight he stared blankly at the seat in front of him. He pictured exactly how he was going to rip Arvin Sloane limb from limb. He could imagine ever grotesque detail. He wanted to do it so badly he could smell the blood on his hands. The flight took forever. Every second passing, added to Vaughn's anger. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vaughn and Jack greeted each other with simple nods. Irina had given him a hug, Sark had shaken his hand. The apartment was filled with an aura of intense despair.  
  
"We leave in an hour." Jack said quietly.  
  
"How do we even know where to go?" Vaughn said in disbelief.  
  
"Taipei." Irina said softly.  
  
"How would Sydney even know that he was there?" Vaughn said shaking his head.  
  
A voice from behind him answered. "I told her." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arvin had been alerted immediately, at Sydney's swift departure from her house. His letter had worked. It brought a newly found twinkle to his eyes. Everything was set. He had never been more ready for anything in his entire life. It would happen soon, and everything he's worked for would be done. All of his life he'd waited. Through for most of it he hadn't known why. It wasn't until Emily died that he's truly had a sense of the necessity of all this.  
  
Rambaldi had been his obsession, yes. But Emily was his everything. He'd have given it all up for her. But she was taken from him, he couldn't change that. But Rambaldi created a new meaning for him. It was even more than an obsession, it was his life. And once the pieces of the puzzle were aligned it became even more clear that he was meant to be the 'guide' of The Prophesy.  
  
It was somewhat like a chess game. Different characters were allowed different moves, and added unique parts to the game. He watched. Even gave small pushes to certain players, so that they would go in the right direction. He saw the big picture, and the different things that each player brought to the game.  
  
Even as the 'guide', it had all been unraveling slowly. He couldn't have fathomed, in the beginning, all the knowledge he would obtain, or the secrets he would know. It still amazed him. His naivety so long ago, believing that the CIA was a higher calling, or that SD-6 was his destiny. He laughed coldly to himself. 'Everything happens for a reason. Everything.' +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	55. Chapter 11IV

Vaughn turned around to find Will standing in the doorway.  
  
"You did what?" He said harshly.  
  
"She asked if the CIA knew where Sloane was headed, I told her Taipei." Will said stepping into the apartment.  
  
"When? Why? When did she call you?" Vaughn managed to say through his confusion.  
  
"Yesterday, she called. She'd seen Sloane on the news. She said that she was in danger that the kid was in danger. So I told her." Will said shaking his head. "I never thought."  
  
Jack cut him off. "The CIA would have been listening in on your conversation. Do they know that Sydney now knows?" Jack said sternly.  
  
"No, I knew they were listening so I made sure they didn't know what I was talking about." Will said, still in disbelief.  
  
"That's good. We don't want any interference." Jack said, looking to Vaughn and then Irina. "Oh right, Will Tippen meet Irina Derevko. Will was, is one of Sydney's best friends."  
  
"It is always nice to meet a friend of Sydney's." Irina said with a smile.  
  
"Likewise." Will said, uncomfortable. It was incredibly awkward for him to meet her. She was Sydney's mother, but also the CIA's second most wanted person. Not to mention that first she was dead, then she was alive, then she was the woman in The Prophesy, now she wasn't. It was all incredible complicated, as were Will's feeling on the matter.  
  
"We should go," Vaughn said. Jack and Irina nodded. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She sat in the airport, watching the people all around her. Dressed in a black suit, tailored to her growing figure, she looked like any other business woman. Except she wasn't. She was on a mission to stop Sloane, end his crazy plan, and end the Rambaldi mystery that had gone on for far too long. She wondered if the passerby's noticed the bags under her eyes, or that she'd done her hake up in the car on the way to the airport.  
  
She glanced at the payphones sitting in a bay across the terminal. If she wanted her father could be here in less than fifteen minutes. She laughed to herself. She was sitting there in LAX all alone. She shouldn't have been doing this alone, and she knew it. She was absolutely crazy, 33 weeks pregnant and flying across the world to fight another insane person. The whole thing was just absurd. Too bad it was the story of her life.  
  
"Passengers departing on flight 0047 to Taipei please begin boarding now at gate B5." Sydney listened to the overhead speaker. 'This is it." She thought to herself. 'The moment of truth. You can stop this all right now, just walk away.' She looked toward the escalators leading down and out of the airport, as she picked up her bag and headed toward the gate.  
  
She handed her ticket to the attendant. "Ah, Ms. Jones. I need your passport." She gave it to him. "Thank you very much and have a pleasant flight." The attendant gave her back her passport and boarding pass. 'Alright, no turning back now. You've come a long way, and this is only the beginning.' +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack and Irina sat rigidly in the car as Vaughn drove to the airport. Will had provided several fake identification papers for the three of them. It wasn't a long drive, but it seemed to take forever. As they arrived at the Airport Vaughn handed the keys to his rental car to the valet attendant and then pulled his luggage from the trunk. Irina, who donned a blonde wig and sunglasses, pulled her luggage from the car as well and waited as Vaughn tipped the attendant.  
  
Without warning four men with guns drawn approached the three standing on the curb. Irina noticed them first and ran inside the terminal. Jack, who couldn't move as fast, began to run as well, but as grabbed by one of the men. Vaughn managed to hit one man, and run before he was tackled by another. The forth ran after Irina.  
  
"Jack Bristow you are hereby taken into the custody of the Central Intelligence Agency." The man said, handcuffing Jack. Similar procedures were being taken by the Agent holding Vaughn.  
  
"What is this all about?" Vaughn yelled.  
  
"Who was that with you Mr. Vaughn? Was it Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"No damn it. This is totally. let me go. You don't understand."  
  
"What I understand is that the two of you are being transferred to the CIA operations center pronto." The Agents hauled Vaughn and Jack to the awaiting car and seated them both in the back, before getting in themselves.  
  
"What is this about?" Jack demanded.  
  
"That's classified." The agent driving said. The forth Agent came running out of the terminal. He shook his head, indicating that Irina, or whoever he thought it was, had gotten away. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After ensuring that the Agent following her had left, Irina emerged from her hiding spot, and made her way to the ticket counter. She handed over her passport and her ticket and smiled. "Mrs. Hurston, I'm so sorry but it's already twenty minutes before your scheduled departure time, and I'm afraid you'll never make it through security in time."  
  
"I can make it if you'll let me go quickly."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am this is an international flight. The security wait there is at least 30 minutes. Let me reschedule your flight for you. I won't charge you." Irina was incredibly annoyed, but figure that this might allow time for Jack and Michael to get to the airport.  
  
"When is the next flight to Taipei?" She asked, acting much less perturbed than she really was.  
  
"Let's see. umm.. well it turns out the next flight isn't for another 48 hours. But I could redirect you to Oakland. A flight to Taipei leaves there tomorrow morning. But I'm afraid you'll have to pay full price for the ticket." The attendant looked meekly at Irina.  
  
"I'll tell you what. You give me a free ticket change for my husband and my son, and I won't make a complaint to the airline." Irina said softly.  
  
After a moment's hesitation the attendant proceeded. "I guess I could do that." She smiled.  
  
"Oh and I need the list of passengers on the current flight to Taipei, I must know if my daughter made it." Irina said, slipping a hundred dollar bill across the counter.  
  
The attendant glanced at the money and then pocketed it quickly. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	56. Chapter 12IV

The drive to CIA operations was getting tedious. The Agents in the front seats like horrendous music. Vaughn shifted his weight back and forth constantly, while Jack sat, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
Luckily enough, Irina had gotten away. Jack could only hope that she'd made it onto that plane, and gotten to Sydney in time. The question was in "time" for what?  
  
The car jerked suddenly to the right.  
  
"Crazy driver." The Agent at the wheel exclaimed. But as he said it the car came to a screeching halt, jolting all of it's passengers forward. The accompanying car behind them slammed into the back of the car. The spun for a few seconds, of what seemed like zero gravity, and then came to a halt hitting a stop sign across the intersection. Jack, regaining his senses saw that his door had been crushed and lay ajar. He maneuvered himself around, and kicked the door with all of his might. It broke free surprisingly easily and Jack wiggled his way out of the vehicle. Vaughn followed immediately. Once both men were free of the car the sounds of gun shots alerted them to the presence of a third vehicle.  
  
A black suburban was sitting across the intersection the driver was firing upon the accompanying car. A hand from within the passenger side, waved Vaughn and Jack toward them. They began running toward the SUV, covered by the gun fire.  
  
Once they reached the car, the back doors flung open allowing them to jump inside. Jack finally got himself upright as the car began moving. He realized who it was who had come to their rescue. Eric Weiss was driving, seated next to Marcus Dixon. Behind them sat Will, and Marshall Flinkman.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack said, grateful but confused.  
  
"Will told us what was going on. Kendall had told me about the sanction to pick you up at the airport. We decided it was in everyone's best interest if we helped out." Dixon said quickly. "We have a jet standing by."  
  
"Great." Jack said, almost unsure of himself. "Thank you Marcus."  
  
Dixon looked back at him and smiled, before returning his gaze intently to the road.  
  
"Uh.Mr. Bristow, Mr. Vaughn. I know that the Agents, uh relieved you of your weapons, so here are replacements." Marshall stuttered, handing them both brand new handguns.  
  
"Thanks" Jack and Vaughn said in unison. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Twenty minutes later they were at the airstrip. As the all exited the vehicle Jack looked each man in the eye.  
  
"You know what you're doing could jeopardize your careers, not to mention your lives." He said, no humor in his voice. Each man shook his head in unison. As this took place, another car hurried onto the airstrip, a lone driver occupying it. As is neared it became clear who was in it. It was Sark.  
  
Weiss looked to Dixon and Will very unsure about what was happening. All watched as Jack walked to greet Sark, and everyone was surprised to see the two hug after Sark had exited the car.  
  
"Got room for one more?" Jack said looking to Dixon. He looked confused but he nodded anyway. So the seven men all got on the plane. Each for the same reason. There was a woman out there who they all loved, in their own way. And who each and every one of them was willing to give their lives for. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	57. Chapter 13IVEnd part 4

"How did you find us? I thought you were en route to San Diego." Jack said, once everyone was seated in the plane.  
  
"Iri.Mother called. She said that the two of you were apprehended at the airport." Sark explained looking at Weiss's reaction to the term 'mother'.  
  
"She made it on the flight safely then?" Jack said, the clear apprehension in his tone.  
  
"Not exactly. She said that she was unable to make it to the gate in time. Apparently she's found other means by which to get to Taipei. And much to our misfortune, she discovered that one Kate Jones was on that exact flight to Taipei." Sark said with a sigh.  
  
"Wait, Sydney was on that flight." Vaughn interrupted from the seat next to Jack.  
  
"I assume she is still using the Jones alias." Sark said quietly.  
  
Dixon walked toward them from the front of the plane.  
  
"The pilot said once we land in Hong Kong, it won't take more than an hour to re-fuel. That puts us in Taipei in 16 hours." Dixon said taking a seat.  
  
"Wait, why are we not going straight to Taipei? I mean Sydney already has enough of a head start on us." Vaughn said anxiously.  
  
"The CIA is, by now, already monitoring all air traffic in and out of Taipei. We have to be very careful. By stopping in Hong Kong first, we'll avert some of the suspicion off of us." Jack said calmly. "It's a risk, and you're right Sydney has a good two hours on us. But if all goes according to plan, we still may be able to head her off."  
  
"'May', being the key word." Vaughn emphasized. 'I should have gone alone. I would be on that plane with Sydney right now.' He thought, cursing his detour to Jack's apartment; Cursing the CIA for delaying them; Cursing the world for putting Sydney so far out of his grasp. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The flight was long, and Sydney was incredibly exhausted. She slept through most of it, waking only to eat and use the facilities. She tried to keep her thoughts focused on the task ahead of her, but the nagging at the back of her mind made that very difficult. She could barely sleep with the man next to her snoring as if it were his job. She found some headphones in the seat pocket in front of her and put them on. The switched the station several times before recognizing a Dixie Chicks song.  
  
"Dragon tales and the water is wide. Pirates sail and lost boys fly. Fish bite moon beams every night, and I love you. Godspeed little man. Sweet dreams little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night, on angel's wings. Godspeed, sweet dreams."  
  
Every word of the song brought a larger tear to her eye.  
  
"God bless mommy and matchbox cars. God bless Dad, and thanks for the stars. God hears Amen wherever we are. And I love you. Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams little man. Oh, my love with fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed, Sweet dreams."  
  
As the song ended she completely broke down. She tore the headphones from her head and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and turned to herself in the mirror. All she could see in the mist of her tears was the vision of little Ryan sleeping. She blinked away the tears, and finally was able to see her own reflection. He eyes were puffy and red. Tears clung to her cheeks. She stared into her own tear-filled eyes.  
  
'Sydney get it together. You WILL see him again. You WILL see Vaughn, and your father, and mother, and the boys, and everyone one you love. But the only way this is going to happen, the ONLY way is if you put all of that aside.'  
  
She reached for the tissues and dried her eyes.  
  
'This is it. This is the end. You do this and you can be happy forever. You finish this and you'll never have to deal with it again.'  
  
After a thorough self-kicking, Sydney took a deep breath. She looked herself straight in the eyes again. She was ready. More ready than she'd ever been. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It wasn't long before the plane landed. Sydney stepped onto the foreign land that had already taken so much from her. From her right molar, to the innocence of her best friend, this city had given her very little, and taken away so much. With all of heart, and her entire being, she prayed that after this, she would never again have to set foot on this land again.  
  
As she walked through the terminal she thought back to what had sent her to this place in the beginning. Danny never fully left her thoughts, but he no longer hung over as guilt-ridden apparition. She had paid dearly for the love she had for him. He had paid with his life, for her mistake. To this day her naivety in that situation, haunted her. And since that day, she would never trust anyone or anything so blindly, ever again. Her heart had been irrevocably altered; The walls around it thickening to the point of near impenetrability.  
  
In the last five years, most of those walls had been broken down. It was only now that she rebuilt them to shield herself for whatever was to come. In that airplane restroom, she had resigned herself to one thing: This day was about her; this day was about the end; she couldn't lie and say she was protecting anyone; this was about Sydney, and everything Sloane and Rambaldi had put her through. She could no longer continue on in life without seeing this to its end.  
  
So here she was, walking out onto the curb of the airport. Taxi's flying by, horns honking, people speaking in unintelligible languages. She was here to complete a mission, her last mission. Come hell or high water, it would end here. She would make sure of it. There was no question.  
  
She hailed a cab, and began riding to her destiny. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	58. Note to Readers

Shout out to all my wonderful reviewers~  
  
So this is it five parts, wow has it been a long, long journey. Thanks to all who participate in my story (cuz reviewing is defiantly participation). Your encouragement is what keeps me writing. I messed up in the last few chapters. I didn't explain things as well as I would have liked. It would be incredibly helpful if you guys could tell me what is confusing, and what needs work. I plan on fixing some chapters, so you can either re-read or not, it won't matter, the plot will remain the same.  
  
This story is my baby, and I'm so excited for you guys to see what comes next.. Lil' spoilage-You'll need Kleenex (or at least I will). If you guys have ideas, requests, or helpful hints, they are all much appreciated. The major plot is set, but details are always up for a new twist.  
  
Thank you all for bearing with my typo's. This is one of those things that I really just have to hammer out, and then I will go back and fix my mistakes-including one or two gaps in continuity. Thanks for sticking it out!  
  
Finally if you guys have questions want explanations, any of it throw me an e-mail. Katwater03@netscape.net . I would love to chat with you about my stories and yours. A special thanks to those who have read my other stories- lil' more spoilage "I Shall Believe" is another story I will be continuing when this is finished. If you like "A Home" than you'll like that one too.  
  
Peace, and so much love to you all,  
  
Kat 


	59. Chapter 1V

She walked into the large warehouse, and shut the door firmly behind her. It was cold, and dark, but a small amount of light emanated from the middle of the room. The warehouse was enormous, and in the center Sydney could see the device she well remembered. Looming above her was the Circumference. The large spinning object was moving, or so it appeared, quickly. She didn't recognize the other devices surrounding it, but the Circumference was by far the largest. Sydney took a few more steps toward it, waiting.  
  
It didn't take long before he appeared. He stepped out into the light where she could see him. The broad smile of satisfaction hanging from his lips. She kept walking until they were approximately ten feet from each other.  
  
"Oh Sydney, you have no idea how long I've waited for this, or how much satisfaction it brings me that you are here." He smirked again.  
  
"What I'm here for is not about your satisfaction. This has to end." She said loudly above the noise of the device.  
  
"As all things do." Sloane said, extending and arm as if to show her the way. Sydney pulled the gun from her waistband, and pointed it at him.  
  
"What is it you think is going to happen here?" She said, caulking the gun for emphasis.  
  
"You will see, Sydney. Please come with me and I will show you great things." Sloane said, arm still outstretched. Sydney moved forward, without lowering her weapon.  
  
The walked almost halfway around the device before he stopped. There was a desk and a computer, situated on the ground below the device.  
  
"Inside of the red sphere there is a liquid, which I understand you've dealt with before." Sloane said touching the keyboard of the computer.  
  
"Yes, it made Vaughn very sick. It was deadly." Sydney said standing a few feet away. Her weapon still aimed, "What does this have to do with anything."  
  
"The liquid within the Circumference is deadly to living being, that's true. But it is actually a preservative serum, with regenerative qualities." Sloane said, not looking away from the computer screen. "Come and look at this." He said pointing to it. Sydney took a few steps toward him, but maintained a safe distance. The screen displayed a diagram of the red sphere. Inside it, in the center appeared to be a person. "You see Sydney. The Circumference was designed to preserve. It was created to keep human flesh healthy for extended periods of time. Rambaldi's main goal was the preservation of life, or at least the extension of it."  
  
"Who is it?" Sydney said loudly.  
  
"The ability to maintain a human body from decomposition is amazing. After someone's death Rambaldi stated that this device could keep their body in perfect condition for almost twice a normal life span."  
  
"So there is a dead person in there." Sydney said glancing at the rotating sphere.  
  
"Not just any dead person." Sloane said softly, also glancing at the spinning orb.  
  
Before Sydney could react, Sloane nodded. He then pushed a button on the keyboard. Evidently this signaled for his guards to enter the warehouse, and they did. There must have been four dozen of them, on Sydney's initial count.  
  
"What is going on?" Sydney yelled keeping her gun trained on Sloane's head. The guards continued to approach on all sides.  
  
"Sydney, forgive me. I must commit one last sin against you. Understand that it is for a good reason." The guards inched closer and closer, and Sydney took a few steps toward Sloane.  
  
"Stay back, I'll shoot him!" She yelled. This seemed to cause a short pause in the advancing troops, but not much. Without warning a sharp and excruciating pain shot through Sydney's stomach. Her face contorted in pain as she looked to Sloane with shock and betrayal in her eyes. She felt the gun slip from her hand, as she herself, fell to the floor. Sydney grabbed her protruding stomach, desperate to figure out what was wrong. She screamed in pain, as Sloane rushed to her side. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Sydney, are you alright? Sydney?" He called. She could barely hear him, the pain was too intense. Darkness was descending on her, and the sounds of the warehouse were fading in and out. "Sydney!" She could hear Sloane shout again. As she lost all consciousness she heard him give a final command, "The gurney. Quick! The procedure must be done immediately." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Jack where are you?" Irina's voice came through the cell phone, despite the interference.  
  
"We're refueling in Hong Kong. We'll be off the ground momentarily.'" Jack shouted back.  
  
"We're going to need back up." Irina said, her voice beginning to clear.  
  
"I've taken care of it." Jack replied. "What is your position?"  
  
"I've been surveying the building for almost twelve hours. No one has come in or out, but there is definite activity on the inside." She said, the reception finally clearing completely.  
  
"So Sydney is already in there?" Jack said quietly.  
  
"That must be so." Irina said, the sadness almost smothering her voice. "I'm going in." She said with determination.  
  
"No. That isn't a part of the plan. You'll get yourself killed." Jack said loudly.  
  
"If Sydney is in there, than Arvin has her. He won't kill me Jack, I have to go. I'm sorry, I love you." She said reaching to hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait, I love you too. Be careful. tell Sydney that I love her." Jack said, obviously worried.  
  
Irina hung up. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	60. Chapter 2V

The sound of a baby crying woke her from her dream state. The room was white, everything was hazy, she couldn't remember where she was or what was happening.  
  
"Sydney, you're awake." Vaughn said. As he spoke his face came into view. He was sitting beside her. She could feel him holding her hand. He'd been crying, his eyes were puffy.  
  
"What's going on?" She said, her voice coming out, not as she remembered it. It was dry and scratchy.  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn started. He stopped, unable to hold back tears.  
  
"I must be dreaming. This isn't. I was in the warehouse." Sydney said, unsettled by her sudden change of scenery.  
  
"No Syd." Vaughn said through is tears. He tried to continue but he was too filled with pain.  
  
"This is a dream." She said looking around again. Her eyes were now more in focus. She was in a hospital room, or at least a make-shift one. There were white curtains and walls, and lots of lights. Sydney looked up. The only problem was that there was no ceiling. It went up forever. It was, as tall as the warehouse she'd been in before. The last few moments of her time with Sloane, rushed back to her all at once. She reached down and put her hands on her stomach, or where her belly used to be; where it should have been.  
  
Without looking down, Sydney took a deep breath. Through her gown she could feel her stomach. It wasn't quite as flat as she remembered it, but it was no where near as large as it should have been. Slowly she lowered her eyes, and as they fell upon her very un-pregnant stomach she let out an ear- shattering scream. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vaughn felt like throwing up; again. The first time had been from the pain of being pistol whipped to the back of the head. He still had a huge welt there. He'd thought it was bad when he'd seen her. It was quite obvious that there was no longer a child growing within her. As he'd woken, sprawled out on the cold concrete floor of the small make-shift hospital, he hadn't been able to remember anything. He was fairly sure he had a concussion. Trying to stand, his suspicions had been confirmed, as the room took one giant spin above him. He'd fallen and hit his head yet again. After several more failed attempts at standing, he finally dragged himself to a chair, and slowly made his way into sitting position.  
  
As he regained his sense of sight, his eyes fell upon her sleeping figure. The sight sobered him at first, before revealing to him the unbearable shock, rendering him unable to move for several hours.  
  
She'd echoed his own thoughts. 'It must be a dream', he told himself over and over. But it wasn't. There had to be some explanation. Some one had to know what was going on. And as soon as his head stopped spinning, someone was going to pay. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She heard the scream from across the expansive room. She knew exactly what was happening. Her daughter had just woken and discovered that her child was missing.  
  
Every fiber in her being told her to run to Sydney; Every part of her screamed to race to her side, every part except those which were sitting calmly collected before Arvin Sloane.  
  
"I take it Sydney has gained consciousness again." Sloane said, a smile streaking across his face.  
  
"You know what she's thinking Arvin. You have to tell her, she'll go insane." Irina pleaded, trying not to reveal what she was truly feeling.  
  
"Perhaps you're right. Maybe you should go instead." Sloane suggested, his smile receding slightly. "On second thought maybe we both should." He said as he got to his feet. Irina stood as well.  
  
"That sounds right." She said following him toward the opposite corner of the warehouse. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack was furious. They'd been to every warehouse facility he could find on the map. He couldn't get a hold of Irina or Vaughn. Nothing was going according to plan, nothing. They'd been in Taipei a total of 34 hours, and they hadn't come close to finding Sydney. Jack hadn't slept in almost 60 hours, he'd even been forced to skip a dose of his medication. He kicked himself sternly for not bringing an adequate supply. He coughed into is sleeve. The pain was throbbing from his chest.  
  
Something was terribly wrong. They hadn't been through the third facility, when they'd realized that Vaughn was missing. They radioed, sent Weiss to search, but time was running short, and they had no idea where he was. It worried Jack immensely. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn said, in between convulsions.  
  
She couldn't speak. It was hard enough to remember to breathe. She looked at him, wiping the tears out of her eyes to see him clearly. After a moment of pulling together her strength she tried to speak.  
  
"Tell me this is a dream." She whispered, breaking down again immediately.  
  
Vaughn didn't know how to answer. "I." He stood, barely, and fell halfway onto the bed with her. He had no strength whatsoever. Somehow his arms managed to reach up and pull her close to him.  
  
"Vaughn." She breathed. "Our baby." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	61. Chapter 3V

The sound of footsteps caused Vaughn to open an eye and peak toward the entrance to the room. He could barely make out two figures walking toward them, through the haziness of his eyes. He pulled his head up slightly to get a better view of who was approaching, and as he did his eyes focused in on Arvin Sloane. With a jolt of rage, Vaughn felt his strength returning. He stood, dismissing his spinning head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vaughn demanded. He looked directly at Sloane, not acknowledging Irina's presence. She stood behind Sloane, and looked longingly at Sydney, who was asleep in the bed.  
  
"Michael everything's alright." Sloane said softly. At this Vaughn crossed the room in a fraction of a second. His hands found their way to Sloane's throat.  
  
"This is not Alright." Vaughn yelled, shoving him back against the wall. His hands tightening around Sloane's neck, Vaughn's focus was so intense, he barely heard the baby begin to cry. He slowly turned his head and looked at Irina. She was holding an infant, wrapped in blankets. Without thinking, his grip on Sloane loosened, and Sloane maneuvered himself out from Vaughn's grasp.  
  
Vaughn stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. Irina just stared at him.  
  
"Michael," She said softly. "Wake Sydney." Without a thought he strode to the bed, and placed a kiss on Sydney's forehead. He called her name softly, and slowly her tear stained eyes opened.  
  
"Vaughn?" She whispered. He said nothing, but turned to Irina. Sydney followed his gaze and turned to see her mother.  
  
"Sydney."Irina started, before being overcome with tears.  
  
"Mom?" Sydney questioned, her voice shaky. Irina made her way to the bed and looked down at her daughter. Without a word she carefully passed the infant into Sydney's arms.  
  
"Meet your daughter Sydney." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I thought.. I don't know what I thought." Vaughn said starring at Sydney and his daughter. "What is going on? How did I get here? I don't understand." He mumbled. He wasn't sure what he was thinking or how he was feeling, but he was utterly confused.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me, Michael. I had planned on having you here for the birth of the child, but things don't always go according to plan. You should thank Irina. It was her idea to bring you here." Sloane said, as he looked on from across the room.  
  
"I still don't." Vaughn started.  
  
"Michael Sydney went into labor early. The stress of."She paused choosing her words carefully. "Her journey here was not good for the baby. She is only a few weeks premature, but thankfully she is healthy." Irina said softly. She watched as Sydney just stared at her sleeping child.  
  
Sydney didn't remember any of it. She knew how she felt: exhausted, completely drained. She wasn't sure what events had happened, she didn't even know what day it was. All she could do was stare at the wonder before her. The baby was small, but defiantly healthy. She had a little bit of brown hair surrounding her head, and obvious Bristow features. After all the tears she'd cried over the last week, nothing seemed to stop the silent ones, that so effortlessly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"When was she born? What time? What day is it?" Vaughn inquired softly.  
  
"Two days ago at 2:47AM she was born." Sloane said happily. This caused Sydney to look up.  
  
"I don't remember." She said softly, fear woven through her voice.  
  
"You weren't awake for most of it." Irina said softly. "I'm afraid you were in a large amount of pain."  
  
At this Vaughn looked at Sydney. He would've given anything to have been by her side, holding her hand. But instead he had been pistol whipped, greatly concussed, and completely out of reality for who knows how long. The anger began to grow inside of him. Once again he'd been deprived his fatherly right. Sloane had messed with everything, as usual.  
  
"Vaughn." Sydney said, pulling him from his thoughts. She smiled meekly, causing his heart to melt. "Here." She said holding out their daughter for him to take. He did so carefully, supporting her head and cradling her in his arms. He held his breath as he looked from the face of his sleeping child, to that of the woman he loved. For a long moment every emotion but pure, unfettered happiness left him. All thoughts of Sloane was gone; all anger, all sadness.  
  
Sydney smiled widely, and sighed watching a broad and satisfying smile cross Vaughn's face. She could feel his happiness, his pride. As the moments passed, the baby stirred, and yawned bigger than anyone thought such a little person could yawn. Vaughn laughed a nervous, yet joyous laughter and glanced at Sydney excitedly. She laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
The yawn lasted a few seconds, and as her little mouth closed her beautiful eyes opened, revealing her signature green eyes. Every person in the room gasped, and held their breath and the newest Bristow looked up at her father. He eyes wide, and searching she didn't make a sound.  
  
"Hi." Vaughn said softly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few hours later Vaughn and Sydney lay curled up with one another in the small hospital-like bed. Both were in pain and exhausted. Both had an unimaginable fear hanging over their heads.  
  
For a long while Irina stood out of sight watching her daughter as she slept. Everything had changed. She and Jack had thought they knew what was to happen. They thought wrong. The name of the game had changed, and though Sloane wouldn't admit it, everything was going to be different. Irina pleaded with him to tell her the truth, but he stood firm in his decision. Only he was to know the outcome of this story. He reveled in the power he possessed, the knowledge of the future. He'd waited so long to know how it all worked out, to have the missing pieces of the puzzle.  
  
Before it had been different, Irina and Jack hadn't been directly involved. But new the information changed all that. He could no longer allow Jack and Irina to help him. If they knew the truth they would try and stop it. They were her parents, their loyalties were with her, no matter what they claimed. Now that he knew the truth he had to go alone. He didn't mind, because soon he would never be alone again. Soon everything would be complete. Everything would be as it should be, at least for him. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	62. Chapter 4V

"Vaughn," Sydney's sleepy voice was quiet. The room was dark, except for a small amount of light pouring in through the bottom of the doorway.  
  
"Syd?" He replied, tired but waking quickly with worry.  
  
"We need a name for our baby." She said happily, with only a small hint of fear.  
  
"You're right." He said rubbing his eyes. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. Something that sounds good with Vaughn, I guess." She laughed softly.  
  
"What about Michelle?" Vaughn said kissing her head.  
  
"No, that doesn't seem right." She shook her head.  
  
"Alright, Jennifer," he said, racking his brain for names he liked.  
  
"No." She giggled. "Kate?" She said after a moment of thought.  
  
"That might work or .. Ummmm.. I once had an aunt named Emma."  
  
"Emma." She repeated softly. "Emma Katherine Vaughn?"  
  
"Sounds about right to me." He said softly. She turned her head to look at him, and smiled.  
  
"Emma." She said firmly.  
  
"Emma." He repeated leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. "How are you feeling?" He said as they parted.  
  
"I'm actually alright." She said smiling meekly.  
  
"Sydney?" He said, arching an eyebrow, and revealing his worrisome forehead wrinkles. "You just had a baby, it's okay for you to not be 'alright'." At this she lifted her head and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Okay, I'm sore but I feel alright. Of course that could all change when I stand up. Walking isn't something I'm looking forward to." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Give it time." Vaughn said pushing the hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"I don't know how much time we have Vaughn." She said, a serious expression taking over her face.  
  
"You have all the time in the world to heal. The bab..Emma needs you to be healthy." He said also very seriously.  
  
"I know." She nodded. "But I also want to take Emma home." She said arching her own eyebrow. Vaughn nodded.  
  
"It's about time all of this was over." He nodded.  
  
Sydney looked off into the darkness for a moment, before returning her gaze to Vaughn. "It's my responsibility." She said softly.  
  
"Sydney, you can't say that. We're all mixed up in this. You can't take this upon yourself."  
  
"Vaughn," she interrupted. "This is my fault. This is my problem.."  
  
"Sydney, whatever problems you have are mine too."  
  
"No." She said firmly. "Not this." A long silence ensued, both stared into the other's eyes.  
  
"Not this Vaughn." She said quietly. "Not when the outcome it this uncertain. We can't both do this. One of us has to see this through, and the other." She paused. "You have to make sure that our children have at least one parent to grow up with." She said, using all of her strength to hold back tears.  
  
"Sydney that's insane. If we fight this, we do it together."he said, incredibly frustrated.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "Vaughn," She smiled. "You can't protect me. Not this. You have protect Emma. You have to protect our family." Her eyes her clear and firm. Vaughn stared at her for a long moment, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"We can do this together. I can't let you do this alone. I can't lose you again. We'll protect Emma together, our family.." He paused, racked by tears.  
  
"I can't do that without you." He breathed. Sydney smiled, pulling him close. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An hour later Sydney still held Vaughn close to her heart as he slept. She remained awake, thinking about what was to come. She was deep in thought when the room was briefly lit by the door opening. Sydney looked toward the entry way and saw her mother standing there. She smiled weakly as Irina neared the bed. Irina held out her hand to Sydney, and Sydney reached to take it. Without a word Irina smiled, and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Mom," She breathed. "Help me up." Sydney said without hesitation.  
  
"Sydney, you're still weak." Irina said, her eyes aglow with worry.  
  
"Help me up." Sydney affirmed, releasing her arm from Vaughn and moving his own. She removed the IV from her arm, and turning off the heart monitor beside the bed, she pulled the electrode patch from her chest. She slowly and painfully got her legs over the side of the bed. Leaning on her mother, almost completely, she stood. "That wasn't so bad." She said quietly. She held her breath in, trying to will herself not to feel the pain.  
  
"Sydney, this isn't a good idea." Irina pleaded. Sydney said nothing, but put one foot in front of the other and ever so slowly made her way to the door. With some effort she let go of her mother and walked across the threshold into the large room of the warehouse. She shivered in the cold, wearing only a hospital gown. Irina stood closely behind her spotting her every move.  
  
"Where is Emma?" Sydney said firmly.  
  
Without a word Irina led the way to another room along the wall of the warehouse. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sydney entered slowly, still unsure of her feet. The doctor, leaning over Emma on an examination table, looked up at her surprisedly before removing the stethoscope from his ear. He gently picked up the child and placed her in the incubator next to the table, before turning to Irina and Sydney.  
  
"Well I'm surprised to see you up and about." He said as he removed his latex gloves.  
  
"I'm sorry we haven't met, who are you?" Sydney demanded.  
  
"My name is Dr. Henry Schwartz, and though you don't remember be, I delivered your daughter." He said, arrogance and bitterness lacing his voice.  
  
"Dr. Schwartz." Sydney said skeptically. "When will Emma, be able to be moved." Sydney said, trying desperately to keep her balance as she stood.  
  
"Please you should lie down you."  
  
"I'm fine." Sydney interrupted firmly. "Answer my question."  
  
"Sydney." Sloane's voice came from behind her. "Do as the doctor says."  
  
She turned her head to the side, unable to see him, but not wanting to risk falling over.  
  
"Dr. I want to know."She was interrupted before she could finish.  
  
"If you do not follow the doctor's orders, my men will force you to." Sloane said taking a few steps into the room so she could see him.  
  
"You bastard." She said shaking with anger. He legs were growing weak, as the room began to tilt back and forth. Irina stepped forward quickly and pulled Sydney's arm around her shoulder's steadying her. Sloane followed suit and soon Sydney was standing between then.  
  
"Back to bed." Sloane laughed.  
  
"No." Sydney yelled with all the strength she had left. "Take me to my daughter. I want to see Emma." She gasped, completely out of breath.  
  
"Later Sydney you need to rest." Sloane started.  
  
"Arvin." Irina said, looking him in the eye over Sydney's head. After a moment Sloane nodded, and they made their was slowly across the room, to the incubator where Emma slept. Sydney grabbed onto the table next to the incubator and steadied herself, releasing both Slone and her mother. For a long moment she just stared at Emma. She was beautiful as she slept. It reminded her of when Ryan was just born.  
  
"Sydney, she needs you to be healthy." Irina whispered in her ear.  
  
"She needs her mother." Sydney breathed, her voice shaking with tears. She reached down and touched the baby's face. "I love you." She said softly, before she began falling. The room went black. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	63. Chapter 5V

"Sydney," His voice kept calling her, but she wanted so badly to resist waking up. "Sydney," He called louder, she could hear the impatient worry in his voice.  
  
"What." She said rather annoyed. She was having a good dream, and didn't want to leave it behind.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you my dear." The voice said hurriedly. It took her a moment to place it. Her eyes fluttered open. She was back in the hospital room, and it was Sloane who had so rudely pulled her from her dreams. As reality became clearer, and clearer the magnitude of the situation became apparent. Searching the room with her eyes, she sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. "Sydney it is time." Sloane said placing a hand on her shoulder. Sydney quickly shrugged it off and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded.  
  
"Come Sydney, I'll wait outside. There are clothes on the chair. I know your not fully recovered but it seems that we have no other options." Sloane said turning to leave.  
  
"Where's Vaughn?" Sydney said, maneuvering herself to get out of the bed.  
  
"He's gone Sydney." Sloane said reaching the door, and pausing for a moment before opening it. "He and your mother have gone." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After a long and painful struggle into real clothes Sydney slowly emerged from the room. Sloane stood waiting, as promised. She was confused by his earlier words and wished to speak, but interrupted by an approaching guard.  
  
"Mr. Sloane, their ETA is just under ten minutes." The guard said confidently.  
  
"Thank you." Sloane nodded, causing the guard to turn and walk away. "Come Sydney let us go prepare Emma." Sloane said as he led the way. "It is such a lovely name." He commented. Sydney said nothing but followed slowly behind. She couldn't be sure how long it had been since she was last conscious. She wanted to ask, but it took all of her strength to simply keep up with Sloane. As they entered the room, Emma's crying increased. Sydney picked up the pace and quickly scooped up the crying baby. Completely out of breath, she tried to sooth the baby, but Emma continued to cry.  
  
"Shhhhh..Emma, it's alright." Sydney breathed in between gasps from air.  
  
"I'm afraid we must hurry. Let me take her." Sloane said, reaching out to take the baby. Sydney gave him a harsh glare, before starting toward the door herself. Sloane followed, watching Sydney carefully.  
  
As they reentered the large room of the warehouse Sydney cradled Emma close to her chest. Emma's crying began to abate slowly as the soft hum of the Circumference became audible Sloane pulled out a chair for her at the small desk situated near the large device, and the Circumference. Sydney sat gingerly, still rocking Emma in her arms.  
  
"What's going on?" She whispered. Sloane looked at her and smiled. He than looked across the room to one of his guards and nodded. The guard immediately turned and said something to the man next to him before both men turned and hurried into a nearby room. Sydney watched all of this skeptically. She contemplated running, but she was too weak. She kicked herself for wanting to leave now. She'd vowed to finish this once and for all. But that was before Emma.  
  
She took a deep breath, but before she was able to exhale a large group of men came out of the room the guards had just entered. They were carrying two large tables, or what looked like tables. They were obviously heavy, because it took four men to move just one. They quickly neared the spot where Sloane stood and set the two tables parallel to each other, about four feet apart. Sydney watched, completely confused as the men finished, and quickly turned and walked toward the Circumference. One guard went to the computer and typed at it furiously, as Sloane looked on smirking. The others went straight to the device and stood waiting.  
  
A loud noise began to emanate from the circumference itself. Sydney couldn't see what was happening exactly but she saw the seven men move to the other side of the circumference and disappear behind it. She looked to Sloane, mesmerized by all that was happening, but worried beyond anything she could imagine. Emma now lay sleeping in her lap, as Sydney watched Sloane. He was conversing in hushed tones with the man at the computer. Sydney glanced around the room and noticed an exit to the far right. She mentally noted it, and the distance and time it would take to get there.  
  
As she counted the steps it would take to reach the door, the men came back from around the side of the Circumference. They were again carrying something. It was a beautiful tapestry, weaved with brilliant red and gold, and designed in the mark or Rambaldi. The large tapestry was sinking in, in the middle. Something was weighing it down. The men didn't seem to have difficulty carrying it, but quickly carried it to the right most previously placed table. As the laid the tapestry down it's contents became visible. The large tapestry covered the entire table, and then some. In the middle lay the body of Emily Sloane. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	64. Chapter 6V

Sydney looked on in shock as the men stepped away from the table. Her body was perfectly persevered. It was exactly how Sydney remembered it. Emily wore the same clothes as she had the day she died. Sydney remembered crying over her body that day, it was horrible.  
  
After the initial shock had subsided, Sydney looked to Sloane.  
  
"What is going on?" She demanded yet again.  
  
"Sydney, I have waited so long for this." Sloane smiled stepping toward her.  
  
"Where is Vaughn?" She said, giving him a hateful look.  
  
"He left during the night, he tried to break into Emma's room, but was stopped. He just ran out Sydney. I wish I knew why he and your mother left you" Sloane said his evil smirk maintained.  
  
"What is it you think is going to happen? What has your great Prophesy told you will happed?" She spat, trying not to wake Emma.  
  
"You know the words to The Prophesy as well as I, probably better. 'This woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works, bind them with fury, a burning anger. Unless prevented, at vulgar cost, this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation.'" Sloane repeated joyously, looking toward Emily as he spoke.  
  
"'This woman, without pretense, will have had her effect, never having seen the beauty of my sky behind Mt. Subasio. Perhaps a single glance would have quelled her fire.' Is what it also said." Sydney spat.  
  
"Indeed. The Prophesy is a complex creation. The full meaning of it's brilliance may never be fully appreciated." Sloane smiled, thinking to himself. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Jack!" Vaughn yelled from the back seat of the taxi. He'd spotted Jack casing a warehouse just south of where Sydney was being held. Jack turned quickly to see Vaughn and Irina sitting in the cab. He rushed to greet them. Vaughn threw a few bills at the driver and stepped out first. He embraced his future father in law.  
  
"Where's Sydney" Jack said, releasing Vaughn.  
  
"We've got to go get her." Vaughn said, watching Sark and Weiss running down the alley toward them. Irina stepped out of the cab and it sped away.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jack said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yes, Jack. We have a granddaughter." She said smiling, before kissing him. Jack smiled with pride, and worry.  
  
"Vaughn." Weiss said. "Where did you go man, I was totally worried sick, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep." Weiss said grabbing his friend tightly.  
  
"Sloane's men captured me, I know where they are." Vaughn said, nodding to Sark.  
  
It wasn't long before the rest of the crew arrived at their location. Dixon, Marshall, came driving up in a large SUV. Irina and Vaughn explained the circumstances, and helped to devise some semblance of a plan. Not five minutes later they were off, heading toward the warehouse. All were apprehensive. Each one of them worried for the woman they all loved so dearly. Seven men and one woman entered a large black SUV, and started toward the warehouse. Not a thought of self preservation, not an ounce of fear, could be found among any of them. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Everything is set." The guard said, turning to Sloane.  
  
"Good, take your places." Sloane replied, unable to wipe the silly yet evil grin from his face. The guard turned to leave. "Major, wait, I'll need you and three men for a moment more." He called after a moment.  
  
"Yes sir." Baker said, motioning for additional guards. Sloane turned to Sydney and sighed.  
  
"Sydney the moment had finally arrived. Please, it is time for Emma to fulfill her destiny." Sloane smiled reaching for the baby. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	65. Chapter 7V

"Get your hands off of me. Emma." Sydney screamed as two guards held her back. Sloane had stolen her child right out of her hands, and there was nothing she could do about it. "You bastard. She's innocent. Take me." Sydney screamed, thrashing with all the energy she had left. Tears streaming down her face like never before.  
  
"Bind her." Sloane said. "Gently." He added as an afterthought. The guards did so, sitting her back down and tying her hands behind her back, and her legs to the chair.  
  
"Let her go!" Sydney wailed. Sloane paid no heed, but walked straight to the table parallel to the one where Emily lay. The guard spread upon it a large tapestry similar to the one on which Emily lay. Sloane smiled down at Emma as she began to cry. He kissed her forehead and set her down upon the table. With a last look upon the small child, he turned on his heel and went to where Emily lay. He placed his hand on her forehead and smiled.  
  
"We will be together again, soon." His whisper barely audible above the crying of Sydney and her child.  
  
Sloane turned to Sydney. She starred at him with all the hatred she could find.  
  
"You will pay for this." She screamed. Her anger began to halt the tears in her eyes, and she smiled. "You will pay." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack motioned for Weiss and Sark to move around to the other side of the building. He, Irina and Vaughn stood at the front entrance. Marshall, Will, and Dixon were already on the other side. Jack looked at Vaughn, who nodded. Jack glanced to Irina before nodding himself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She could barely feel the ropes around her legs and wrists as he cut them. The guard was careless and cut her wrist. She bled, but she didn't feel it. The fire inside of her was all that she could feel. She wondered, she hoped that Sloane could see it in her eyes. She felt nothing but anger. She could do nothing but watch. The guard kicked the chair, sending her sprawling to the floor. Pulled herself up, she sat and watched as Sloane stood between his dead wife, and her newborn baby. He began to speak, but she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Life and death, creation and destruction, beginning and end, good and evil, right and wrong. Together all things form a cycle. From new life springs death, and from death sprigs new life. It is here that these two forced meet. Life and death become one. Good and Evil become one. All is encompassed in the Power." He yelled.  
  
Sydney watched him, unable to understand his words. She felt only the pain and anguish which fueled the angry fire within her. She no longer felt the weakness or pain that had accompanied childbirth. She no longer bled from her wrist. She looked down noticing how her wound's bleeding abated, and then the wound itself closed before her eyes. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ With that final nod, Jack pulled the door with all of his might. He let out a loud cry as he pulled the enormous door wide open, spilling sunlight into the room. From where they stood, Jack, Irina, and Vaughn could see the circumference. They could see Sloane standing between two large objects. And they could just make out Sydney halfway in between sitting and lying on the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She glanced from this to Sloane. As she gazed upon the man she hated with all of her being, she saw his pull a knife from his coat. He held it high above his head. It glimmered in the sunlight as it poured into the warehouse from the newly opened door. The glimmer hit Sydney's eyes, and at that moment she was overcome. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	66. Chapter 8V

The entire world seemed to float in slow motion around Sydney. She could still feel the anger burning inside of her, but suddenly it felt distant. She watched as Sloane held the knife above his head. He didn't move. Instead of bringing the knife down upon her child, as she feared he would; he stood there frozen watching her. In her peripheral vision she could she her parents, and her lover run into the room. They stopped several yards away from her. She also vaguely became aware of others entering the room, but all of this seemed to be in the back of her mind.  
  
She was focused solely on Sloane, on the glimmer of light that seemed to emanate from his raised knife. For a long moment she just stared at him, aware of the fact that everyone was staring at her.  
  
Effortlessly she lifted herself from the ground. She stood in silence, never letting her eyes stray from the glint of light. Her body seemed light. She was energized, her wounds healed. She suddenly felt more healthy than she could ever remember feeling, more alive.  
  
It took only an instant for all of this to be jolted. Sloane dropped the knife from his hand, causing the light Sydney was so mesmerized by, to be stolen away. Sydney was brought back into reality, the sights and sounds now happening at full speed, instead of their previous slowness. She watched as Sloane fell to his knees, his eyes glued to her. She glanced at Emma, who had stopped crying but lay still upon her alter. She looked to her parents, and then to Vaughn. They looked worried, but she had no time for their thoughts at the moment.  
  
She slowly brought her hands up from her sides, and looked at them carefully. The spot where she'd been bleeding was indeed healed. She placed her hands on her lower stomach. It felt completely normal, as if she'd never given birth to two children.  
  
Without knowing what was happening a thought surfaced in Sydney's mind. All other things seemed to be pushed away. It was a realization, or more of a revelation. A picture within her mind, but also a feeling in her soul. She looked again upon her hands, not seeing anything different, but seeing so much change. There was nothing new in her fingertips, they still looked and felt the same. But there was still something different, something great. It was power. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They looked on as she stood. She seemed to glow in the spilled day light. She was dressed all in green, pants, tank top, shoes. Her hair braided behind her head. She stood confidently, the way Sydney always stood. She looked no more beautiful than always, giving off an aura of goodness.  
  
But at this moment her aura was much different. It wasn't something anyone could grasp in their hand. It was a feeling, a nagging in the back of their minds. It was about simply knowing that something had changed. It was all very different.  
  
It seemed to simple, so child like, as she gazed upon her own hands. She looked around, either not caring or not knowing what was happening. Everyone was paralyzed by this change. No one knew it's meaning, or could grasp it's meaning in full. But just as Sydney had stood mesmerized by the glint of light, everyone in the room stood mesmerized by Sydney. Mesmerized by her light. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dixon wiped the sweat from his brow as he grabbed hold of the door handle. He was on the second floor of the building. Will stood, gun ready, Marshall took their backs. Dixon counted to three before pulling the door wide. The three rushed in, standing on the landing above the rooms, on the far end of the warehouse. The couldn't see just what was happening, their views blocked by the ball of the circumference. Dixon high tailed it down the stairs, Marshall and Will close on his six. He approached the guard at the bottom, and without struggle shot him in the chest.  
  
The three ran around the large device, their footsteps echoing in the near silence. They approached more guards, and prepared to fight. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	67. Chapter 9V

Sydney stepped forward, dropping her hands to her sides. She was still unsure of what this all meant, but she willed herself to take action. Her mind seemed to be floating in some kind of other consciousness. She was there in the room, she knew everything that was happening, but she was functioning on some kind of higher plain as well.  
  
All she knew was that something inside of her was willing her to go to Sloane. So she did. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He watched in awe as she approached him. He was unafraid, yet he was terrified. He'd dreamt of this moment for an eternity, and it was finally reaching fruition. She stopped just before him. Not looking at him, as he stared up at her. She instead looked upon the body of his dead wife. She looked intently at it, without expression or emotion in her eyes. She than turned to her daughter, her face remaining unchanged.  
  
After a moment she looked down at him. Her eyes changed instantly. He'd never before imagined such an amazing fury. It was as if a real fire burned behind her eyes. She glared at him for a long minute before stepping toward her daughter. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She could feel her body moving, but she couldn't recall asking it to do the things it was. She walked to the alter, where her baby lay quite and still. For a moment Sydney's eyes met with her daughter's. The intensity of the daughter's green eyes almost seemed to match the intensity of the fire which burned in her mother's. Sydney held out a hand and touched the baby's forehead.  
  
It wasn't a second before she lifted her hand. As she did so Emma closed her little eyes and lay perfectly still. Sydney held her hand up and scrutinized it carefully. It was almost unnoticeable at first, but when she realized what it was she gasped. She looked from what she held in her hand to her daughter's small body and back again. Emma was no longer breathing. Though Sydney could feel the fear, she wasn't overcome by it. She gazed into her hand curiously, before realizing what it was she held. The small orb-like mass of light seemed to spin just as the Circumference did. It was the size of a quarter and so luminous Sydney was forced to close her hand around it.  
  
Without thinking, Sydney stepped to Emily's body lying still upon the table. Cupped in her hand she could feel the life force of her child. She gazed in wonder as her other hand moved, without her control, toward Emily's forehead. And it suddenly came to her, everything became clear in that one instance. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He watched in awe as she moved between the makeshift alters. He was completely overcome by the events that were unfolding. His excitement grew as Sydney reached out her had toward Emily. It wouldn't be long before they were reunited. He could barely stand his own joy.  
  
And as it was about to happen as she was about to fulfill his every wish, she paused. Instead of touching Emily's forehead, she pulled her hand back, and turned her head to look at him. She looked scared. A kind of confusion had come over her. With her eyes as intense as ever, her mouth contorted into a kind of bitter sneer. She stared at him for a moment before turning again and walking back to where Emma lay.  
  
She gently opened her hand and placed it back on Emma's brow. The small baby giggled softly as Sydney retracted her hand. She looked up at her mother, and reached her little hand up toward her. Sydney smiled as well and leaned down to kiss her daughter. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As Sydney stood back she watched as Emma drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She shuttered at the thought of what had almost occurred. She couldn't figure out what it was inside of her that was telling her to do those things. She could feel this power inside of her, but she didn't know from where it came. She let her eyes drift, until they fell upon Sloane.  
  
"You did this." She said calmly.  
  
"No Sydney, you did. You are fulfilling The Prophesy." Sloane cried.  
  
"You are making me do this." She said softly stepping toward him.  
  
"I can make you do nothing, Sydney. This comes from within you. Now, come finish your work." Sloane said tears streaming from his eyes. He glanced toward Emily signaling Sydney to use her power.  
  
"No." She said firmly. "It's not right."  
  
"This is right Sydney, this is what you were born to do." Sloane pleaded, his expression worrisome.  
  
"Emily is dead." She said, looking upon her body.  
  
"You can make her live again. It is your destiny." Sloane cried.  
  
"I won't do it." She said firmly.  
  
"You will." Sloane yelled. "You will fulfill The Prophesy, I saw it. You will bring my Emily back to me."  
  
"No." Sydney smiled. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dixon, Will, and Marshall prepared their weapons as they approached the guards from behind. The guards didn't seem to notice them, they were mesmerized by something beyond what the three could see. Dixon used his tranquillizer gun and shot two of the men. They fell to the ground. The man next to them looked dazedly at the fallen men and then resumed watching whatever it was he was engrossed by. Dixon glanced at Will, confused. Will shrugged his shoulders and approached the five men still standing. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He wanted so badly to run to her. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and just hold her until it was all over. But something was keeping him there. He stood enchanted by everything that was taking place. He watched as Sloane and Sydney conversed. He wanted to kill that man himself. But there was something holding him back. He and her parents were unable to move from where they watched. Not for lack of desire, but from sheer amazement. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	68. Chapter 10V

It all happened within a second. The four men were taken down in a rush of action. Marshall watched as Dixon and Will worked their magic. The last man stood and watched in a daze as Dixon looked up at him. He was tying the hands of the fourth man. Will approached this last standing man. As if acting on instinct the guard pulled his gun and aimed it at Will. Dixon swiftly kicked his legs out from under him, causing the man to send a spray to bullets into the air. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gunshots seemed to break the silence in the air. Jack, Vaughn, and Irina sprung into action. Sark and Weiss came out of their hiding place. The rest of the guards in the room reached for their weapons.  
  
Sydney was quickly pulled from her trance-like state. She stared at Sloane, before looking around. More gun shots ensued, and Sydney quickly went to pick up Emma. She cradled the baby in her arms as she searched the room for some kind of escape. She spun looking toward where the shots were fired. She could see Vaughn, gun drawn firing at on coming guards. Hundreds of rounds went off in a matter of seconds, sending spray throughout the warehouse. Miraculously, the bullets managed to stay clear of the large Circumference, though they ricocheted off of the ceiling, floor, and walls. Sydney kneeled to the ground protecting Emma, holding her close to her chest. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dixon struggled for control of the gun. He and the guard rolled and scrambled on the floor, trying to overpower each other. Every few seconds the trigger would be squeezed causing another spray of bullets to fly haphazardly though the air. It wasn't long before one of these bullets struck it's target. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She didn't feel it, as the bullet passed through her body. It was like a pin prick in her back and then a dull pain in her abdomen. The effects subsided quickly but she was totally stunned by what happened. She felt the wound, she could tell where it was, and what was happening. But it was suddenly gone. No pain, no feeling at all. It was like it never happened.  
  
It wasn't until she felt the hands upon her that she was brought back to reality. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He'd been carefully making his way toward her. Trying to dodge bullets, and stay out of sight. He'd left Jack and Irina fending for themselves as an onslaught of guards approached. Vaughn never let his eyes wonder from her crouched figure as he moved between various places of cover. His weapon drawn, but useless in his hand, the only thing that seemed to function properly was his feet.  
  
He was not twenty feet from her when he saw it hit her. As if in slow- motion-replay, he saw the bullet enter her body, and a rush of blood come spurting out. He disregarded all thoughts to his own safety as he ran flat out to get to her. She shirt was soaked in blood, but she remained crouched.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the ground. She remained curled up protecting the baby, but looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion.  
  
"Sydney." He said above the racket of fighting and gunfire.  
  
"Vaughn." She whispered.  
  
"You've been shot, I have to..." He paused pulling the baby from her arms. Emma remained quiet as her father set her in his lap, and ripped at Sydney's shirt. It was soaked in blood, but as he lifted it to reveal the wound, he couldn't find it. She just stared at him, mesmerized. She didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"You were shot, I saw it, the blood." He cried as she pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm alright." She said calmly. She looked down upon her blood stained shirt. "It has healed." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sloane watched in horror as the scene unfolded before him. Shooting and fighting, gun fire was everywhere. It took him a moment before he realized that he could stop it all. He gazed out over the warehouse, or what he could see of it, and laughed. He pulled the small radio from his pocket, and ordered his men to stop fighting. It took a few moments but slowly the gunfire stopped and the fighting halted.  
  
He scanned the room, seeing Jack and Irina emerging from where they were taking cover. He saw several bodies of his man sprawled out across the floor. He could see Sark and Agent Weiss looking around, utterly confused.  
  
And then his eyes fell upon Sydney. She was covered in blood. Vaughn sat next to her trying desperately to find the wound. Sloane hands began to shake.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." He said to no one in particular. "This isn't right." He said rising to his feet. He stalked to where Sydney lay. "Sydney, this isn't the way it is supposed to be." He pleaded. "I don't know what is happening."  
  
His desperate pleas and hysterical cries caused Sydney to turn toward him.  
  
"It is over Sloane." She said quietly. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They made their way to where Sydney sat. Wiping sweat from brows and holstering weapons, Jack, Irina, Sark, Will, Dixon, Weiss and Marshall, slowly walked from their various positions. They stopped just a few feet from where Sydney sat in between the two alters. They dismissed the corpse lying on one, and focused solely on the woman in the middle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn whispered. Sydney turned from Sloane to look at Vaughn. His face was contorted in grief. He gazed down to where their child lay motionless in his lap. He was stroking her small head. His tears falling upon her brow.  
  
"Emma," Sydney called crawling toward them. "Emma," She yelled louder before reaching out to touch her child. "Vaughn?" She breathed. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	69. Chapter 11V The End

Vaughn carefully handed her the small body of their child. Sydney received her carefully, gazing upon her with tear filled eyes.  
  
They all looked on in horror. Everyone speechless, in immeasurable shock.  
  
Sloane crawled up beside Sydney and looked closely at the baby. Sydney could barely breathe. But she looked down upon her sweet, still child. She realized what had happened. Without thinking she spoke aloud.  
  
"The bullet passed through me and hit her. I was trying to protect her. I." She stopped overcome by what was happening. "I can't save her now." She cried.  
  
Vaughn watched as Sydney convulsed in tears. He couldn't breath much less answer her cries. So he sat watching in silent horror.  
  
"You can save her Sydney." Sloane's voice broke the silence.  
  
"No, I can't, she's gone." Sydney cried tearing her eyes from the child and looking hatefully at Sloane. "This is all your fault." She screamed.  
  
"I know, Sydney." Sloane cried. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It's my fault I have failed. But you, you can still save her." He sounded hopeful.  
  
"No, my child is dead can't you see that?" Sydney cried.  
  
"Yes, but The Prophesy. You have the power to save her Sydney. You can heal her." Sloane said, tears streaming down his face. His smiled widening with hope.  
  
"I cannot heal something that is dead." She said quietly. "It is not the way things are." She said looking back down upon the child.  
  
"I know, Sydney, I know. But you can still give her life." Sloane said, excitedly. "You have the power to give her a life force."  
  
"I know, but I have none to give." Sydney cried staring at him. "Don't you see? I have no life to give." She said holding both of her hands up to show him.  
  
"Sydney, I have taken so much from you. I have worked to fulfill The Prophesy, but I have been selfish. I've tried to fulfill my goals, and it has cost you and I everything. You are all I have left Sydney. You are everything to me. I have stolen this life from you, and there is only one way I can repay you." He paused, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Take me." He said softly.  
  
Sydney stared at him. She held the body of her dead child in her lap and stared at the man who was willing to give up his life for her.  
  
"You would do that?" She whispered. "You would give me your life to save hers?" Sydney said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Sydney. My life is yours." He said holding out his hand.  
  
Sydney watched him. She glanced down at her child, and then back to him. She held her hands up in front of her face and watched them closely. She scrutinized them carefully.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to Ryan, and how he had done just that, when they'd explained to him that Vaughn was his father. His small hands were so far way now. But hers were here. They were right out in front of her, but she could barely feel them. She could barely feel anything. Ryan was supposed to have a little sister. Emma was supposed to grow up and live longer than Sydney or Vaughn. But now she lay lifeless in her mother's lap, on the cold stone floor of a warehouse in Taipei. It was the beginning of her life and the end of her life wrapped up in one horrible place. It was the beginning of The Prophesy and the end of The Prophesy. The blood of Danny and the blood of Emma. The cycle was complete.  
  
Sydney looked upon her hands. She had done so much with them. Memories flooded back to her. She'd deceived, she'd lied, she's killed with these hands. But she's also loved, she'd also done great things, good things, as well. She could still feel the power emanating from her hands. She thought back to when she touched Emma's sweet brow and held Emma's life in her hands. She looked back to Sloane, and began to reach out toward him.  
  
She pictured what it would be like to take Emma home to Ryan. What happiness she would bring to their lives. Sydney thought about Vaughn and Alex, and Damien. Her father and mother, and all the people that she loved so dearly.  
  
As her hand neared his, the words of The Prophesy echoed in her head.  
  
"Unless prevented, at vulgar cost; This woman will render the ultimate power unto utter desolation."  
  
She watched his hand as it came closer. She remembered all of the acts that hand had committed. He'd killed Danny, he'd killed Francie, he'd hurt everyone in her life immeasurably. He deserved to die for everything he'd done, he deserved to rot in hell. He'd stolen almost everything from her. He'd stolen two years of her life, he'd stolen Vaughn from her; everything was his fault. He'd killed her child. She'd been alive less than a week, before he'd stolen her away from this earth.  
  
An instant before their hands met Sydney stopped. She looked at Sloane with tears in her eyes, and began to cry.  
  
"No." She paused lowering her hand and looking away.  
  
"No." She cried softly, unable to raise her voice.  
  
"I will not." Her quiet whispers echoed through the room.  
  
"Rambaldi dies here. In the death of my child."  
  
"You deserve to pay." She said looking to Sloane.  
  
"You deserve to bleed as I have.  
  
"To suffer as I have.  
  
"To be murdered as you have murdered my innocent child.  
  
"It ends here. You will never hurt anyone again.  
  
"I would this very moment give up my life to see this end.  
  
"I would drag your worthless soul into hell with me as I go.  
  
"No.  
  
"It is over.  
  
"No more destruction.  
  
"My own desolation is enough.  
  
"In the body of my child, dies all of my hate, my burning anger.  
  
"I will here and now, give up every dream, and every wish I have ever had, to prevent you from seeing yours completed.  
  
"The blood of my child will wash away everything you've tried to create.  
  
"And her sweet innocence will remain untouched forever.  
  
"This price I pay to see the end, to ensure it's finish.  
  
"I would take her place in an instant. But she is the price Rambaldi demanded.  
  
"I have paid my vulgar cost, and I give up my ultimate power.  
  
"No." She said shaking. "I will not fulfill your retched prophesy." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue to come. 


	70. The end

"Mommy, mommy hurry up!" Ryan squealed, as Sydney hurried to unlock to front door. Once she did she pulled it open wide, revealing Jack and Irina standing on the front step. Sydney smiled broadly, without hesitation, as did her parents.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa!" Ryan yelled running to Jack. "I'm so glad you're here." He said joyously as Jack lifted him for a big hug.  
  
"Oh Ryan, I've missed you so much." Jack said softly breathing in the scent of his grandchild. He smelled of dirt, soap and cookies, as every six year should.  
  
"Mom." Sydney said softly, pulling her mother in for a tight embrace.  
  
"How are you Sydney?" Irina said as they parted.  
  
"I'm great Mom, I'm so glad you're here." Sydney smiled, turning to her father. They hugged after Jack set Ryan down.  
  
"Hey, hey now. No one told me you'd arrived." Vaughn said walking into the foyer. He smiled warmly at Irina before giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh, Michael it is so good to see you." Irina said softly. She looked him directly in the eye, and smiled a warm but knowing smile.  
  
"Mother." Sark said, as he began to descend the stairs.  
  
As the crowd in the foyer grew, hugs were abundant, and the sounds of joyous conversation and laugher filled the air. Alex and Damien emerged from the basement, and Vaughn's mother made her way out of the kitchen. As they were greeted warmly, the sound of crying caused everyone to hush.  
  
Sydney smiled. "It seems like somebody is disappointed she's not with us." She laughed, she turned to walk up the stairs. A few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom holding a baby in her arms. She smiled and giggled as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"There now, see Kate, everybody is together." Sydney cooed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. The baby giggled slightly and reached up toward her mother's face. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Exactly one week later the ten person family stood on the deck of the Country Club, looking out over the continental divide. They, along with many others had waited for this day for a long, long time. Through so much trial, and so much pain, the day had finally arrived.  
  
"Do you Michael, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish in sickness and in heath, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
She stood beside Will, who was holding baby Kate, trying to keep from crying. For the first time in a long time she let a tear of joy slide down her cheek, it was the first one she could clearly remember. Her parents, her brother, and her friends looked upon her, wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair swept up. Her long veil swayed ever so slightly in the breeze. She looked like an angel.  
  
He held Ryan's hand, and stood beside Alex and Damien, they were all in this together. With his friends in the audience, his mother watching through tears, he said the words he'd waited a lifetime to say.  
  
"With all of my heart, I do." He said softly looking into her tear filled brown eyes.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
And he did.  
  
The ceremony was followed by much dancing and merrymaking. Loved ones and flowers, music and joy. After almost nine years of turmoil, after the pain, the loss, and the suffering they were joined. Their bond together was official to the world, even through they knew that if was already official in their hearts. They had created so much love together, a life. They were surrounded by those they loved, and they were completely devoid of fear. This was their life together. With Alex, Damien, Ryan, and Kate, they were a family. As hard as it was, they had finally arrived. They were home. 


	71. Final Note

Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have all been so incredibly wonderful. I have loved your reviews and your support. I couldn't have done this without you. It has been such a journey and as much as it needed closure, it is such sweet sadness to see it end. Thank you again,  
  
Kat  
  
P.S-I haven't decided, but I think I will put "I shall believe" on hold, and begin the follow up story to "A home". I'm not sure-would you like to see more?? Oh goodness the possibilities. Anyway thanks again 


End file.
